Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X
by Lightning Assassin Phoenix
Summary: It's been 25 years since the Number incident and the world is progressing steadily. But for every good there's a bad and it has been tossed into the world with a plan. Join Yurai and friends in an epic journey to save the world from an inter dimensional fiend. With a new way to play the game, Booster Summon! I Accept OCs so feel free to take a peak!
1. Prologue

Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X

Prologue...

Okay time to jump into the prologue! Now this isn't the original prologue I had in mind because as I was writing the original one it got out of hand; so I decided it was more fit for an actual chapter and will appear after this one. Now this will explain somethings including the new way to play with Booster Monsters. Okay enjoy!

* * *

In a dimension void of sound and light held nothing, but shadows. In a seconds time flat a pure white hole began to open in this dead realm of darkness. Slowly a hand wearing a white glove appeared from the only spectrum of light in no hurry. Finally all the way out of the hole of light came a humanoid figure, but he wasn't human. His face was covered by a white mask under a hood going into a scarf. "This human form is perculiarly awkward..." The demon-like man continued to observe his clothes; he wore a completly black outfit with a white belt and boots.

Out of the now vanishing white dimensional hole came a evilly demonic voice, "Just go to that vile world named Earth and begin our plans."

The humanoid figure nodded, "Now I finally get to push forward to my goals... No disgusting human will stop me from accomplishing this ideal of ours..."

The hole was now basically a dot as it continued closing, "Yes... We will rule the Universes, starting with phase one!" The monsterous voice yelled for the last time with the now vanished warp hole.

Now standing still in a meditated state the man in black concentrated blue energy into his hands and soon clasped them together creating a spark of golden energy in front of him, "Giving up half my power to venture to this world is very risky, but with loss comes gain..." A golden hole appeared out of the blue aura growing into a tunnel to Earth. "Now it is time..." Slowly stepping into the dimensional tunnel he rapidly fell through landing in one of Earth's many deserts.

The desert didn't seem to have any civalizations for many many moons. It was absolutely deserted and blazing with intense heat.

Raising to his feet the demon man in black took a look around, "Now to find the Temple of Lerahz and unleash the power to assist me in making this realm mine..." The man in black slowly, but surely was on his way to complete phase one...

* * *

Voice Actors

Masked Man: Troy Baker

Unknown Monster: Paul St. Peter

* * *

Info about new way to summon AKA Booster Summon:

Booster Card - Dark Blue frame trimmed in gold. Instead of using Levels or Ranks, Boosters use Grades; a Grade is composed of a blue star inside a golden orb.

Booster Summon - You summon with 2 or more monsters from your side of the field whose combined ATK match or surpass the Booster Monster's specified Grade requirement ATK. The monsters used to Booster Summon are then attached to the Booster as Supporter Materials. The Supporters must detach in order for an effect to activate. They are allowed to have a another effect that doesn't require Supporter Materials to be activated, but these Boosters must be Grade 6 or above.

Summoning System (Grade Requirement ATK):

Grade 4: 1500 - 1900

Grade 5: 2000 - 2400

Grade 6: 2500 - 2900

Grade 7: 3000 - 3400

Grade 8: 3500 - 3900

Grade 9: 4000 - 4400

Supporter Material - The monsters used to summon the Booster Monster and attaches to the Booster.

Here's how it's set up; Ex.:

Eternal Warrior (Earth) Grade 7 Warrior/Booster/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2100

2 or more monsters whose ATK equal or surpass 3000 - 3400

During either players' turn: You can detach 1 Supporter Material to negate an attack. Once per turn if this card were to be destroyed it is not.

Again that's just an example of a monster; the format for Booster Cards. Okay just the Prologue here and I really think you'll enjoy the official chapter of this story. Now listen carefully... or read... The Oc sheet is on the bottom of my profile and it says Yugioh Sheet... I think. Any questions ask me. There you have it Submit Away: Students, Villains, Teachers, and Pro-Duelist!


	2. Episode 1: New Beginnings

Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X

_Chapter 1: New Beginnings_

Chiyane City is a beautiful city filled with technology and amazing architecture. The large futuristic town shined in the dawn of the illuminating sun reflecting every last ray creating a very heavenly appearence. Bullet trains hovered across high glowing silver mono rails while the roads were filled with pure cleanliness only covered by vehicles as futuristic as the city itself and its very diverse citizens. Not to mention their glorious buildings which came in many varities. Some of their enormous statures were small and dome shaped, large and towered over everything, or just the opposites. Some of the towns most notible featureswere it pro dueling arena that has its own encloser in the very center of the city and just in the middle of that arena stood a tower, Sarutori Tower, which held the stylized versions of the traditional Duel Monsters' stars on its sides. The next notible venue of this glamarous town was their very well known top level school. This school establishment was known around the country for its academics and dueling prowess; this shcool goes by the name of Suta-Hasha Academy.

There was a speeding light blue train with dragon decals on the sides accelerating on down the rails quickly approaching its destination. Sitting in the back of the train was a very attractive young lady. Her hair was in an amazing ponytail with strands hanging over her forehead and dangling in front of her ears. Her eyes were a shade of pretty torquise which went along with her soft and innocent facial features. The girl seemed very anoyed at something as her face grew angrier and her left eyebrow began to twitch.

"ZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZ!" The girl looked down beside her to see her friend snoring up a storm on her new clothes. She wore a pink tank top covered by an opened white mini leather jacket with torquise zippers. Her friend's head lay on her white skirt which hid her black tights that were tucked underneath her pink knee high boots; everything seemed to fit her slender frame perfectly.

Finally fed up with her pal's unsecureness she jerked her knee up triggering him to wake up, "_Yurai Reihou!_" The girl growled pulling on his messy black hair which seemed to go more to the right with three red lightning bolt protrusions at the center and bangs framing his face.

Yurai yawned rubbing his dazed black eyes from his exhilarating nap on his friend _Tenshi Miko_. "Hey Tenshi, are we there yet?"

Looking at her best friend, Tenshi couldn't help but face palm herself.

Yurai wore a white high collared sleevless zip up hoodie which was outlined in a crimson red. Looking down he had realized why his friend had been so frustrated with him; below his black pants designed with red lightning bolts on the bottom accomponyed by dark red with white shoes, lay his backpack half way open revealing his cards, duel gazer, and D-pad. Even though the town was mostly peaceful, there were still people with little regard for this city's rules. In places like alleys, buses, trains, and pretty much any where else they could steal from you with ease they would; heck some may even jump you if you pulled out Uno cards.

"Sorry Ten, I didn't know you cared so much." Yurai smiled winking at her jokenly as he picked up his bag.

From seemingly out of no where a punch came across Yurai's face knocking him on his side. "It's not like that; you're not supposed to fall asleep on a train anyway." Tenshi defended herself as she stretched her right arm across her chest.

The train quickly came to an abrupt stop at Suta-Hasha Terminal where Tenshi got off dragging Yurai behind her whom was unconcience gripping his bag.

"Hmph, what took you two love birds so long?" _Aliq_ said messing around with his friends. Aliq has been a long time friend of Yurai and Tenshi ever since he moved to this country at a young age. Aliq stood in front of the two staring with his greyish green eyes; in his tilted black and white baseball cap which sits atop his purple bandanna and white hair. His attire consisted of a long sleeved grey jacket, black undershirt with purple tie, white pants and black boots. Aliq had always had that cool look about him which fit his calm and collected demeanor.

Tenshi rolled her eyes at Aliq's comment, "Yeah, yeah, can you please just help me stand Yurai upright."

After finally getting Yurai up after all the struggle, "Hey you guys..." Yurai said dazed abit looking around and then shaking his head as he read the holographic clock above them, "Why are you slackers standing around? We're gonna be late for school." He exclaimed bursting into a sprint, running out of the terminal.

Tenshi ran right behind Yurai hoping to make it in time for school. Lord knows how many times they've been late; its a surprise they haven't been exspelled yet. Aliq put his hands in his pockets and without any worries he walked steadily to school.

The Suta-Hasha Academy was very large in stature. It was fancy to say the least, but it held some type of awesomeness to it's design. Suta-Hasha is composed of one fairly tall pyramid shaped structure that was rounded out at the top covered by a dome, which was the schools main dueling arena. Not only did it contain the grand dueling stage, but it was the main buildings for most of the basic classes. Beside that enormous pyramid like building stood two smaller cylinder buildings also covered with domes. One was for all dueling purposes with it's very own practice duel arena. The other was for physical education needs and purposes.

Yurai, steadily running at a constant speed, had let a delicious looking snack cart steal his attention. Now jogging in place infront of the cart filled with goodies, his eyes sparkled in bliss, "Oh in the name of everything Duel Monsters!" Now looking around the cart taking in every diameter of it; he couldn't help but crenge his fingers at every last treat the cart withheld. "Do you carry candle apples! They are extravagent, a magic combination of sweets and fruits!" Yurai said going overboard as he talked to the young, but short, brown haired consessions lady.

Tenshi was behind Yurai rubbing her temples, "Really Yurai, you know sometimes your attention span sucks." She then put her hands on her hips shaking her head in disappointment.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Was that the bell?" Yurai asked with a candy apple in his hand and a smile on his face.

Tenshi hung her head in defeat, "Wow... now we have to face detention..."

Yurai gripped his chin while a light bulb appeared over his head, "Not if we sneak into class like a pair of ninja."

"I doubt it, remember your ninth birthday party when you had that giant mountain of a cake designed to look like The Winged Dragon of Ra." Tenshi asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yurai answered back.

Tenshi smirked, "We tried to sneak a peice, but you where distracted. Somehow you managed to burn your whole house down."

Yurai turned his head in shame, "I was so close..." He said balling up his fist with regret, "That cake was almost mine..." Yurai continued with a single tear slowly sliding down his cheek.

"Hey whose's there!" A short yet hairy man in a white lab coat and black pants yelled wobbling down the hall way. "Yurai, Tenshi! I see you two!"

Yurai put a hand up to cover up his mouth as he leaned towards Tenshi narrowing his eyes, "Maybe we should run for it."

Tenshi smacked her semi-insane friend causing his face to go red, "No, do you want to be in more trouble then we're already in?"

Yurai rubbed his face wincing in pain, "Why the violence Tenshi!" Yurai then stepped in front of Tenshi grabbing her shoulders and shaking her rapidly, "Come on, look at his tiny legs; he'll never catch us."

"What was that about tiny legs young man!" the vertically challenged teacher said from behind Yurai.

Yurai froze at the sound of his voice starring at Tenshi, whom constantly facepalmed her self over and over, until he swiftly turned around with a clearly fake smile, "What? Tiny legs? Ain't no body talkin bout no tiny man with a puny frame and pocket-sized legs. Heh heh..."

Tenshi peaked her head around Yurai pointing at their filthy teacher, "Um, _Mr. Takai_... Why are you covered in food?" Yurai held in a laugh with both hands covering his mouth, but Tenshi elbowed him.

Mr. Takai shook his head in shame, "Food fight..."

Yurai smirked, "How the heck did you get hit!" Then realizing what he said he quickly recovered, "I mean because you're so well liked; who would want to hit you." He said looking left and right. Leave it to Yurai to screw up, but always think on his feet to recover.

Tenshi's eyebrow shot up, "But it's not even lunch time and the shcool's website said no breakfast for the whole week due to an incident."

Mr. Takai was staring into space with his long messy grey hair waving in the breeze as if he were having a flash back, "Just get to my class room, while I clean up unless you want detention."

"Nope, no thank you, see you later!" Yurai yelled grabbing Tenshi's arm dragging her along as he ran to their 1st period class.

Mr. Takai was an english teacher/duel instructer and so that's what his room clashed with in design. Covering his walls where famous quotes from very well known duelist. On the top quadrent of the north wall read: It's Time To Duel!, top of eastern wall read: Get Your Game On!, southern wall read: Let's Rev It Up!, and finally the west wall contained: Feeling The Flow! All the other crap in that room was just that, crap. Everything else was overthrown by huge essays, boring poems, and horrible jokes.

Yurai rushed into the room with Tenshi right behind him panting and using his knees as support for his upper body, "Huff, huff, huff..." Yurai then strecthed, "Alright worst class of the day; good thing I get to end this fast." Yurai tucked his arms behind his head walking to his seat.

Beside him sat a cute innocent looking petite fifteen year old girl with platinum blonde hair and her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, which won the attention of many boys there at the school. Her snow white short sleeved hoodie hid her pink T-shirt baring white trims. Her hands lay in her lap on top of her pink skirt, which were followed by black thigh high socks along with white and pink high tops. This girl accessorised with a white choker accompanied by a white charm bracelet.

Tenshi walked in the room in utter embarrassment for she hated being the center of attention, which is a reason she doesn't duel. Quickly walking to her desk almost all the boys in the room went goo goo ga ga over her. This is what Tenshi was afraid of the most; sex hungry boys staring at her with complete lust in their eyes. She sat on the other side of the platinum blonde girl blushing.

"Hello Tenshi." The soft voice of the gentle girl beside her said.

Tenshi felt relieved she was around a normal person and her mood changed to happy, "Hey Cloe." She smiled waving.

_Cloe Maxwell_ was just about the nicest person you'd ever meet, but watch out for her in a duel; she can be fiesty and couragous.

"Sup Cloe." Yurai said putting on silly glasses with fake eyeballs replacing the lens, "You two can wake me when it's over."

Also sleeping in Mr. Takai's English Class was a lean, lanky young man. His hair was spiky and steel grey which matched his eyes. His attire consisted of a loose fitting white tie on top of a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposing his black spade tattoo under his right forearm. This tired student was _Tyson Remington_!He's your average gambling addict, but don't tell him that. It never failed; these two were just... smh...

A bead of sweat dropped down the sides of both girl's faces as their faces were conflicted with surprise and dissapointment.

"No wonder they're horrible at english..." Tenshi stated.

Cloe nodded her head in agreement, "This is why Mr. Takai's hard on them..." She almost seemed to have whispered.

45 minutes later...

"I can't believe Mr. Takai didn't notice you were sleep the whole time Yurai." Tenshi said shaking her head as Yurai walked smiling his butt off. "See you later Cloe."

Yurai threw up two fingers, "Peace, see soon Cloe."

Cloe tucked her chin in her books as she walked to her next class. She couldn't let her shyness go even though Tenshi and Yurai were the nicest people she knew ironically.

Yurai and Tenshi had to walk to the side building to get to their next class, P.E.

Tenshi's confidence suddenly dropped once more; due to her phobia. Tenshi couldn't stand wearing the P.E. attire, it made her feel so vunerable. By the time Tenshi got through the door, Yurai had already taken off his shirt and shoes right before his hop into the pool.

"Hey, Yurai go put on your swim wear! We swim in that pool and we don't need your everyday clothes stinking it up!" yelled the slim yet muscular co-gym teacher as he almost ripped out his dull black hair.

Yurai back paddled in the pool, "Make me." he laughed.

That hit a nerve with the gym teacher, "You asked for it!" he yelled with a bulging vein, jumping in after Yurai for a fight.

Yurai struggled getting out of the pool as fast as possible, "I was just kidding! You can't hit a kid!" He cried kicking at the teacher's hand for his life.

Watching Yurai scramble away from their over protective teacher; Tenshi took a seat on an empty bench near the left locker room which was the girls'.

"Hey Tenshi!" yelled a familar voice. Approaching Tenshi was one of her and Yurai's good friends,_Nicolette Trace_, but everyone called her _Nikki_ for short. Nikki's cherry red hair went down to her neck and was tied into a ponytail. She looked at Tenshi with her bright blue eyes and a scar right over her eyebrow, "Come on today's the swim challenge and you can't afford another F in this class. You're the only person I know failing gym."

Tenshi hung her head, "You can get ready without me..." She told her friend in the black strapless top covered by a grey jacket along with slacks.

Nikki didn't want to let her friend sit their and fail so she grabbed Tenshi's hand dragging her to the girls' locker room.

Outside the girls' locker was yet another fifteen year old boy, with spiky black hair down to his ears and the back dyed white, named _Hatsuo Kotetsu_. He was a technical genius, but he seemed to get in quite a bit of trouble... with the ladies that is. "Wow, Tenshi's finally gonna show off her gorgous body! Plus it's swim lessons today!" Hatsuo exclaimed in a whisper balling up his fist wearing his azure blue board shorts and matching goggles.

A shadow then appeared over the crouching Hatsuo, "Dude, really... Are you spying on the girls again?" Hatsuo slowly turned around only to see it was just Aliq. Aliq had a tendency to pop up out of nowhere on someone. It's like he stalks you; Yurai used tothink he was a ninja until he came to a more logical conclusion... the creepy stalker theory he calls it.

"Hear me out Aliq; Tenshi's gonna show off her bikini today!" He said with a heavy smile on his face.

"I swear they'll just put super security locks on all the doors because of you." Aliq said rubbing his hand through his hair and then sliding his hands in the pockets of his green trunks.

Hatsuo stood up, "What's the point in that; I can hack almost anything."

Hatsuo heard the girls' door open and he grabbed Aliq throwing him to the back of him as they both now crouched down looking straight at the door behind some benches. First out came Nikki sporting her red two peice designed with the wonderful color gold. Hatsuo felt a drip of blood fall out his nose and used Aliq's hand to cover it up. Next Tenshi emerged covering her two piece pink and neon purple bikini with her arms covering her bust still not being able to overcome this phobia of hers. That was enough to send Hatsuo over the top and a blast of blood shot from his nose. A vein started throbbing on Aliq's head as his hand got bloody.

"Not cool!" Aliq said punching Hatsuo in the jaw with his free hand sending him spiraling toward the girls, "Stupid anime logic..."

All Hatsuo could do was look at the expressions on the girls' faces as he collided with the two. The three now lay on top of each other with Hatsuo on the bottom. Nikki was someone you did not want to get angry; she was like the hulk without all the green and muscles, oh and a girl. Well I guess she was more like She-Hulk... wait no Hulk for sure.

She yanked Hatsuo up off the ground and then slid him down the gym floor landing him in the pool, "You, jerk!"

Tenshi got up and her top seemed to be unfastened causing her to panic like crazy running back into the locker room, "No no no no no no!" she was yelling.

Back to Yurai and co-gym teacher _Gero Mokimyo_...

Mr. Mokimyo had a black eye under his blue and white duel gazer from a kick delivered by Yurai, "Gather round students, today we'll cancel the activity for a duel instead. Maybe someone will learn something here." he said directing his attention to Yurai.

Yurai had on his red and gold duel gazer with blue underwear... Not realizing until now, he started to shiver, "Hold on, my trunks!" Someone from the student audience threw Yurai his shorts hitting him in the face. "Thanks!" he said holding up a thumb and putting on his white shorts trimmed with red and black soon afterwards. "Okay now I'm ready teach!" he said activating his red and gold D-Pad.

"Duel!"

**Yurai Lp: 4000**

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 4000**

"Aw time for you to get it through your thick skull." Mr. Mokimyo said smirking. He's the type that needs to feel like he had authority because of his younger age compared to other teachers. He always felt he had to be in control of everything and that could also be why he's a coach, the swim coach that is. "Since your the youngster you'll go first."

Yurai drew his card, "I see how it is discrimnate agaisnt the youngster. Well you better be careful Mr. Mokimyo because I summon **Stormer** **Wingman**(1500/300 lv4) in attack position." A warrior clad in green armor with wing protruding out his back swooped down to the field in a gust of wind. "His effect allows me to Special Summon a "Stormer" monster from my hand in face-up defense position. Come on out big guy; say hello to **Stormer Defender**(500/2000 lv3)" The next thing coming down with a gust of wind created by Stormer Wingman was a ultra bulky grey amrored knight with one giant black shield attached to his arm.

Mr. Mokimyo held up his hand, "Hold it since you've Special Summoned a monster I'm allowed to Special Summon Dragon Ice (1800/2200 lv5) from my hand as long as I discard 1 card to the grave." Mr. Mokimyo sent a card from his hand to his graveyard. Soon afterward a ice blue dragon appeared on the field.

"Well, that's my turn." Yurai smirked.

"I will drown you with my combos Yurai." Mr. Mokimyo drew his card, "Okay little Yurai; I discard Warrior of Atlantis (1900/1200 lv4) to add A Legendary Ocean to my hand from my deck." Mr. Mikomyo discarded his selected card and then adding A Legendary Ocean to his hand, "I will now activate my Field spell A Legendary Ocean which decreases the level of all Water monsters in our hands and on the field by 1. Not only that, but they also gain 200 ATK and DEF."

Aliq observed the duel from behind Nikki sitting on a bench, "Well, Mr. Mokimyo is known for using aggressive tactics and getting powerful monsters out on the field."

Nikki jumped slightly at Aliq's voice, "Yeah I know and Yurai might not stand a chance; he doesn't have high level monsters nor an Extra Deck."

Tenshi had changed back into her regular clothing and walked up to Nikki and Aliq, "Yurai got himself in trouble again..."

"Bring it on Gero!" Yurai yelled full of confidence still.

Mr. Mokimyo suddenly angered began yelling, "Its Mr. Mokimyo to you Yurai, respect your elders!"

Yurai put a hand on his chest, "Oh sir, but I do respect my elders. Honest."

"Whatever kid." Mr. Mokimyo recomposed his self, "Thanks to my Field spell I can reduce the level of my level 5 The Legendary Fisherman (1850/1600 lv5) to level 4 and Summon him to the field." Out of the pool came a shirtless blue haired man on a whale. "Alright Yurai entering my Battle Phase and with my Dragon at 2000 ATK points and Fisherman at 2050, I have just enough to clear your field."

*Crap, I don't even have any face-downs...* Yurai thought to himself. Looking at his field he realized that his strategy to keep at least one monster on the field wouldn't work, so he began thinking in advance.

"Alright Fisherman attack his Stormer Defender." Legendary Fisherman threw his spear at Stormer Defender breaking his defense and making it shatter into pieces. "Ice Dragon your turn." Ice Dragon cut right through Stormer Wingman shattering it as well. [2000-1500=500]

**Yurai Lp: 3500**

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 4000**

Yurai almost fell into the pool when the attack threw him off balance, "That the best you got, Gero?"

"Oh no little Yurai there's more. Since Ice Dragon and Fisherman are now level 4 I can use them to Xyz Summon a monster." The two monsters tranformed into blue orbs creating the overlay network, "I Xyz Summon Bahamut Shark (2600/2100 rk4)" A big blue shark like monster on two legs appeared creating tidal waves as it settled down on the field, "By detaching a Xyz Material from him I can Special Summon 1 Rank 3 or lower Water monster from my Extra Deck." Yet another overlay network formed this time unleashing two orange aerodynamic sharks attached to one another, "Say hello to Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (1900/1000 rk3) and that ends my turn."

A bead of sweat started to form on Yurai's forehead as he tried to figure out how he'd take care of this problem. Yurai wiped off his forehead followed by a card draw. "Okay I think I can make this work. I set a face-down and a monster ending my turn.

Mr. Mokimyo shook his head, "Think about it Yurai, I have a bus load of strong monsters, but you can't match them with your cards sadly. You should've invested in some Syncro and Xyz cards little Yurai, but it's my job to teach you a lesson."

"You're just a swim coach wanna be teacher!" Nikki yelled out of slight anger.

"What ever; I draw..." Mr. Mikomyo frowned, "Well no good draw, but why worry when I have Bahamut Shark on my field with one last Xyz Material. I detach again to Special Summon Fanged Shark Emperor - Kaiser (1800/2000 rk3)" A shark with golden jaws appeared next on Gero Mikomyo's field and now his field looked even more terrorfying.

Hatsuo made his way over to the others going after Nikki, "Hey that really hurt, you."

Nikki bopped him on the head, "Shhh, there's a duel going on."

"Bahamut Shark attack little Yurai's face-down!" Mr. Mikomyo ordered.

"Not so fast!" Yurai stated, "I activate the trap **Miracle Storm Mishap**. This lets me tribute 1 monster on my side of the field too negate your attack and send the monster on the field with the lowest ATK to the graveyard." Yurai's face-down shattered to the graveyard and a tornado ran from the trap across the field hitting Shark Emperor - Kaiser destroying it.

"I do still have one monster to attack you with, do I not." Gero said pointing at Yurai for Submersible Carrier Aero Shark to attack.

"Who said I was done? When I'm targeted for a attack I can Special Summon **Stormer Sprite** (800/800 lv2 tuner) in attack position!" Yurai said enthusasticlly as a chibi warrior in a blue hood and cape holding a white septor appeared.

Mr. Mokimyo frowned, "Have you not learned yet? You still won't be able to keep up with me. Redirect you're attack Submersible Carrier Aero Shark to Stormer Sprite!" The twin sharks devistated the tiny fighter with one move [2100-800=1300], "I did tell you."

Yurai fell to his knees from this blow an inch away from the pool's water.

**Yurai Lp: 2200**

**Mr. Mikomyo: 4000**

"You fell for it..." Yurai said as he smiled at Mr. Mikomyo's facial expression, "When Stormer Sprite is destroyed and sent to the grave; I can choose 1 monster on your field and banish it until your next End Phase. You know I pick your powerful Bahamut Shark!" he said getting to his feet.

Bahamut screeched as it dissappeared from the field, "What ever he'll be back." Mokimyo said.

"Yes, Yurai's created some breathing room." Tenshi said.

Aliq looked on, "Well it depends if he gets a good draw next."

"If so he can shift the duel in his favor." Hatsuo said concentrating on the duel and not girls.

Yurai drew his card, *Perfect, I already had two good cards left in my hand and now this draw further helped me.* Yurai smiled, "Okay Gero, you do remember that card I tributed last turn? Of course you don't you payed it no mind. Thanks to its effect I can Special Summon it from my grave, come on back **Stormer Ghostlier** (400/200 lv2)" Floating alone on Yurai's field was a small ghost that seemed to be composed of tornados based on it's insides.

"It's just one baby card!" Mr. Mokimyo protested.

Yurai rubbed his neck, "Not for long, because a "Stormer" monster is on the field I can Special Summon **Stormer Beast** (1600/500 lv4) from my hand." A humanoid grey wolf-like beast man in silver armor and rusty chains crashed on the field. "I know what you're thinking, its not enough huh. This is exactly why I Summon **Stormer Magician**(1700/1200 lv4) to the field! His effect gives him the chance to change his original ATK to 2000 as long as I have 2 "Stormer" monsters on my side." The red haired black cloaked mage holding a lightning shaped trident in is hand was now encased in a field of lightning. "Also by his second effect I can sacrifice 500 Life Points to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field."

**Yurai Lp: 1700**

Yurai pointed to Mr. Mokimyo's Legendary Ocean sending it to the scrap heap. "What ever..."

"Come on Stormer Magician take out that Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" Stormer Magician speared the Shark with it's trident destroying it. [2000-1900=100]

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 3900**

"I activate the Quick Spell **Attack with Soul**!" Yurai yelled with a serious face, "By halving my life points, when my monster destroys a monster you control it can attack once more!" Stormer Magician stored up a bolt of lightning unleashing it with a raging tornado.

Mr. Mokimyo nearly fainted, "No... not now..."

**Yurai: 850**

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 1900**

"Stormer Beast attack him directly!" Stormer Beast got on all fours running at Gero and pounced on him cutting him with a painful slash.

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 300**

"I have just enough to finish this with Stormer Ghostlier... Please Ghostlier finish him!" Yurai exclaimed sending the ghostly warrior at Gero ending this duel."

**Yurai Lp: 850**

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 0**

"Shit biscuits..." Gero said.

The class went wild in excitment congraulating one of their own on his victory.

Tenshi and Nikki ran up to hug Yurai as he let his win soak in. Nikki had let the moment get the best of her and quickly let go of Yurai.

"Good job." Aliq said standing right beside Yurai.

Hatsuo patted him on the back, "You did pretty good for someone without an Extra Deck."

"What can I say, I like a challenge..." Yurai smirked making Tenshi let go of him and walking over to Mr. Mikomyo, "Hey teach."

Mr. Mikomyo was on his knees, "I guess I learned a lesson today instead huh Yurai."

Yurai held out his hand, "Mr. Mikomyo, thank you teacher. You're awesome."

Mr. Mikomyo looked up to see the smiling face of Yurai, "Yeah, you are fantastic. At least now I know not to try to over power my deck with only powerful monsters. After you destroyed Legendary Ocean I would've only been able to use Bahamut Shark; my hand was only field with level 7 and up."

"Don't sweat it Mr. Mokimyo for a nineteen year old teacher, you are qualified well enough." Yurai complemented.

**Later at the Reihou residence...**

"How was your day hun?" a taller lady with brown eyes, flowing black hair, and black dress on asked.

Yurai walked up to the lady hugging her, "It was great mom. I wish dad could've been there, I was awesome..."

"Honey, he's always with you watching and caring for you." Yurai's mom comforted her son.

"You think he'd be proud of me?" Yurai asked with a tear forming in his eye. "I always wonder if he's looking over me somewhere..."

His mom smiled, "Of course, you're doing something the both of you love. You're continuing his dream."

Yurai got up, "Thanks mom, you're the best." Yurai ran upstairs to his room. It was filled with posters and fake swords hanging up on his walls. His bed was a nice size with blue sheets, a flat screen on the wall, games in one corner, comics in another. Before he could go to his deck and work on his deck he heard something hitting his window. "What the heck, wait..."

Walking over to his window opening it he saw Tenshi looking out her window, "Hey Yurai, you okay."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Yurai asked.

"Because I heard your mom tell my mom over the phone." Tenshi teased.

Yurai's face tensed up, "Well at least I'm not afraid of people." he retorted.

Tenshi twitched, "It's not people it's perverts! I don't like when people look at me a certain way ok."

"Yeah yeah what ever, it not like I put a webcam in your bathroom or anything." Yurai tapped his chin revealing an evil face, "Or did I?"

"You bastard I'll kill you and stomp you to hell!" Tenshi yelled.

Yurai closed the window quickly saying good nite to his childhood friend while she kept yelling. Turning around Yurai jumped back holding on to his closet's door, "What the heck man!" he said to the white haired stalker laying on his bed tossing a baseball in the air.

"Your mom said I could spend a night, since your little breakdown and such." Aliq said calmly chewing a piece of gum.

"Damn you asshole!" Yurai pounced on Aliq choking him.

Aliq kicked Yurai off of him, "I'm not the asshole!" Aliq grabbed Yurai dragging him to the window pushing him out.

"No way Josie! You're coming down with me!" He yelled grabbing Aliq as they both then fell out the window tossing and turning.

Tenshi reopened her window, "There's no webcam in my bathroom-" She stopped, looking down at Yurai and Aliq fighting in the space in-between their homes, "Okay..." she then shut her window and the boys continued to brawl.

That night Tenshi searched her whole house for any cameras and Aliq and Yurai didn't stop fighting until a neighbor called the cops on them forcing them to scramble back home.

* * *

Voice Actors

Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou

Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko

Tom Gibis/Aliq

Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell

Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington

Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace

Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu

Steve Blum/Mr. Takai

Eric Vale/Gero Mikomyo

Debi Mae West/Ms. Reihou

* * *

Oc Cards...

Yurai's-

Stormer Wingman

Wind|Level 4

Warrior/Effect (1500/300)

~ If this card is summoned, you may Special Summon 1 "Stormer" monster from your hand in face-up Defense Position.

Stormer Defender

Earth|Level 3

Warrior/Effect (500/2000)

~ While this face-up card is on the field; no other "Stormer" monster can be targeted for an attack except for "Stormer Defender".

Miracle Storm Mishap

Trap

~ When a monster you control is targeted for an attack; you can Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to negate the attack and the monster with the lowest ATK on the field is destroyed.

Stormer Sprite

Light|Level 2

Fairy/Effect/Tuner (800/800)

~ When your opponent declares an attack you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Attack Position. When this card is destroyed by battle, banish 1 monster your opponent controls until their next End Phase.

Stormer Ghostlier

Dark|Level 2

Fiend/Effect (400/200)

~ While you have 1 or fewer monsters on the field you can:

• Special Summon this card from your Hand or Graveyard.

• Banish this card from your Hand or Graveyard; choose 1 monster on the field and it gains 500 ATK.

Stormer Beast

Earth|Level 4

Beast-Warrior/Effect (1600/500)

~ If you control a face-up "Stormer" monster on the field you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Stormer Magician

Light|Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect (1700/1200)

~ When you have 2 or more "Stormer" monsters on your side of the field this card's original attack becomes 2000. You can pay 500 Life Points to destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.

Attack with Soul

Quick-play Spell

~ When a monster you control destroys a monster your opponent controls your monster can attack again; destroy all monsters that attacked this turn at your End Phase.

Hope you enjoyed this introduction to the setting of the story and it only gets better. As you may have noticed in this story no one is safe! I'll introduce some other OCs in the next chapter so keep em coming, but for now this has been...

Yu-Gi-Oh! Shining Chaos!

* * *

Yurai: Yep...

Tyson: Yep...

Hatsuo: Yep...

Aliq: Nope...

Nikki: Are you always so difficult Aliq?

Aliq: ...

Tenshi: There he goes again!

Aliq: Its over, I aint got no ride, no money, no girl... I'm going home...

Hatsuo: Girls!

Nikki and Tenshi both smacked Hatsuo sending him into a wall.

Yurai: Hey where's Cloe?

Tyson: I think she's over there talking to herself.

Hex: She's not talking to herself, but to Duel Spirits.

Yurai: (0.0) Who the heck are you?

Hex: Guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter sorry.

Tenshi: He's so cute!

Nikki: Yeah I guess the little rascal is.

Hex: *Blush*

Hatsuo: Not cool...

Tyson: Still taking in OCs for Ex: Students, Teachers, Villains, and Pro-Duelist.

Yurai: See ya next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X: Boost It Up!


	3. Episode 2: Boost It Up!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X

Chapter 2: Boost It Up!

In a desert deserted of everything, or it seemed, walked the black attired masked man. He had to have been walking around for at least two days as of now. The sun hit him from every direction, but all of the effects of this droughtful desert was having no effects on him at all. The masked man took a look around and then kneeled down, "Its here..." He then stood up reciting an ancient code he discovered before coming to this realm humans call home, "Erisa mrof eht sitp fo sarknesd rof won shaoc sakem a wen tebud." he began as the sky became void of light and storm clouds forming from a swirl of nothing, "I esu eht eorcf fo limensionad semond gallinc npou ti rof eht lvie encarnati."

A single giant lightning bolt struct the surface in front of the Masked man. The wind increased kicking up sand and debris as the ground began to rumble. A tornado soon shot out of the stormy clouds and smashed the floor of the desert in a blind fury, but it only circled one spot, the spot in front of the shady man. Quickly the tornado expanded in width and inside the eye of it something began to happen. The top of a building seemed to emerge from the enclosure made by the tornado. Slowly arising the mysterious building started to look more like a temple of some sort.

The masked man felt the wild energy the temple released as it exposed it self more and more. If he wasn't wearing a mask, I'm pretty sure he'd have a devious smile on his face. He began laughing and it was as creepy as any laugh could be; if anyone else was there they'd probably fall out from the weird factor.

Finally the pyramid like temple stood firm on top of the sand causing the surrounding tornado to vanish into thin air. The temple was very odd compared to most ancient ones, for one it did not look so ancient. It had more shine than dust to tell the truth. It looked like something a celebrity obessed with ancient architecture designed. The temple had automated stairs spiraling around the side and the entrance to the inside was blocked of with a field light.

The masked man walked up to the door touching certain patterns on it which made a small retina scan float in front of it, "Authorize Shingao Agent _Zentax_..." The masked man apparently named Zentax said as the retina scan scanned his eye.

The entrance dissappeared only staying on long enough for Zentax to move past it. It's inside was composed of floating orbs of different collored lights, with what looked like see through chords of flowing energy passing along the wall.

"All that needs to be done is to follow these veins of energy to their source." Zentax said sliding his hand across the wall.

Next he came upon an obstacle; a huge gap in the floor filled with glowing white blocks. What it blocked off was a giant staircase embedded with jewels and lights that led up to a single room. Already across the gap full of blocks, Zentax stopped at the steps eyeing them with intensity.

"A trap..." Zentax went behind the steps to an empty wall, "Behind this door lies the destruction of this world's humanity." Blasting the door open with a golden orb creating an enormous amount of damage. Zentax walked in obserbing every last inch of the room only to his dismay seeing a spec of light. "What the hell! How could this one not be it! This was carefully planned out and this place for sure should've been it. Now I have to go out and work to find the other two places of dimensional corruption. Now the plans are delayed... Arg!" Zentax shot a ray of golden light at the small floating sphere of light causing the whole temple to be engolfed in a ray of golden and dark blue rays.

Zentax was shocked at this next discovery he had triggered. Hovering in his line of sight was a shadow with glowing devilish golden eyes that seemed to stare into his soul, if he had one.

"What might you be?" Zentax questioned.

A spooky laugh could be heard from the ghostly black shadow, "I was the forsaken spirit guardian enslaved to this temple, but not anymore." the figure said coldly. "My freedom awaits, for you've made a grave mistake hu-" The spirit started, "Ha, you're no human." it said sensing his enormous amount of power, "No matter you've still unleashed a destructive force on this world and soon to whom ever commands you fool." The shadow then quickly fled to the skies and with tremdous speed zoomed through it; he seemed to be going somewhere in particular.

"Great... that thing could be a problem to the plans. I see I'll have to destroy it along the way and besides it can't do anything in that form anyway. But if it does somehow grow in strength... I'll take it out as soon as possible." Zentax said walking away from the destroyed temple.

**Reihou Residence...**

Yurai laid on his bed shirtless and in only his boxers. As always his room was a reck and because Yurai's a wild sleeper, nothing ever stayed on his bed only bringing more chaos to his room. Walking into his room was a small white Fennec Fox creeping its way to Yurai's bed. It scratched the bottom of the bed, but when it got no answer it tried another method. The fennec fox began to scale Yurai's dresser, drawer by drawer until it reached the top. It made some type of squeal right before it dived off pouncing on Yurai's chest.

Yurai opened up one eye, "Hey little bud." he said picking it up and scratching behind it's big ears. "I know you're hungry, huh _Reo_?" Yurai hopped up out of bed with Reo in his hand sliding down the stair's railing.

In his kitchen sat Aliq and Tenshi eatting at his table. They both had breakfast on their plates consisting of: Eggs, bacon, bologna, pancakes, waffles, french toast, sasuages, and juices.

"Hey sleepy head." Tenshi said before putting a strip of bacon in her mouth.

Yurai put Reo down and it ran to Tenshi begging, "My mom already left for work did she?"

"Yeah." Aliq said finishing off his eggs and moving to his pancakes.

Yurai took a seat at the table, "Okay. Almost time for school, shouldn't you guys be on your way so you won't be late." Yurai asked quickly going to his bacon and eggs.

Tenshi shook her head, "School officially starts two hours late today." she then gave Reo some bacon. As Reo ate the bacon it did a quick flip and started running in circles.

"Cool! After I eat, I wanna duel ya Aliq!" Yurai shouted enthusiastically as he finished the eggs and bacon, going after the pancake and waffles next.

Aliq started to pick his teeth with a toothpick, "Ah... no."

Yurai almost choked, "What?!"

"Did you forget again Yurai?" Tenshi asked drinking her juice.

Yurai wiped his mouth with his forearm, "Forget? Forget what? I took out the trash, semi-cleaned my room, took a dump, mop the floor, ate all the snack cakes, put a rat in Aliq's bag, and I fed Reo."

Tenshi threw a sasuage at Yurai hitting him in the eye, "I fed Reo, Aliq and I even picked up his poop." While Tenshi was saying that Reo made a puppy dog face sitting down beside Tenshi looking at Yurai.

Yurai rubbed his head, "Sorry buddy."

"And to jog you're memory, today is the day dorms are issued to us new students." Tenshi explained while dumping the rest of her food in Reo's bowl. "You did pack right?"

Yurai dropped his spoon freezing, "No..." he hopped up and zipped upstairs in a rush throwing stuff on his bed. He didn't even finish his food, but hey it was only one piece of sasuage left.

"Wait, what was that about a rat?" Aliq questioned checking his bag beside him and found something. He tugged and tugged at the thing until it squicked, "Oh my god!"

**10 minutes later...**

Yurai walked down the stairs, looked at his plate, and dropped his two bags, "My sasuage..." his eye then twicthed.

Tenshi sat at the tabled with just Reo whom was in her lap, "Reo ate it."

Yurai hung his head, "Oh... Well as long as it wasn't Aliq!"

Tenshi pointed to a box on the counter next to the refrigerator, "I almost forgot, your mom told me to give that to you."

Yurai dragged himself to the counter grabbing the box slowly, "Yeah." Yurai opened the box and what was revealed were some cards, Synchros and Xyz to be correct. Yurai jumped in the air, "Awesome!"

"What is it?" Tenshi said setting Reo down and walking over to Yurai.

"I got an Extra Deck now! I finally got some Synchro and Xyz!" Yurai couldn't believe it he didn't have to fight at a disavantage anymore.

"Look a note." Tenshi pointed out to Yurai picking it up.

It read:

_Dear Yurai_

_I hope I wasn't too late in finding these cards for you. After our talk last night I figured I could bring you more hope somehow. I searched and I searched your farther's belongings until I came across a small box which had a lock on it. I remembered this specific box for it was from this box he gave you his first cards. He had told me on the day he put those cards away that he didn't want you relying on those very cards for success; he wanted you to grow stronger, but being a man of many challenges he gave you one himself. I do believe you deserve these cards to add to your collection, his legacy, your beginning. I hope this makes up for me not being able to send you off._

_With Love_

_- Mom_

"That totally makes up for anything. I'm just so excited about this, I can't wait to try them out." Yurai said looking at each and every card.

Tenshi pointed out two cards she found intriguing, "Hey those look cool."

"Hmmm. Rank 3 Quake Stormer: Gaia and Level 7 Blaze Stormer: Heatress. Those two do kinda stick out from the bunch don't they." Yurai said putting the cards back into the Extra Deck and clipped it to the side of his belt. "Guess its time to hit the road."

**Suta-Hasha Acadamy Dorms...**

Suta-Hasha's dorms were divided by a giant lake with complexes on each side. One side of dorms, the boys', had a color scheme of blue and white; the other side, the girls', was colored in pink, red, and white. Each set of dorms consisted of four floors: 1st floor - 1st years, 2nd floor - 2nd years, 3rd floor - 3rd years, and 4th floor - 4th years. Think of the building as luxurious apartments pulled together in the shape of a single mansion.

Yurai was hauling his bag to the base of the blue dorms huffing and puffing, "Woo... where's a bell hop when you need one..."

Aliq was a 2nd year and therefore already had a dorm which he shared with the smooth talking, gambling addict, and master pick pocketer Tyson. He said they had two more roommates, but Yurai just flat out forgot.

Yurai finally made it to the outside of his dorm room nearly out of breath, "I need to work on my cardio... nah, I'm sure it was just the lack of breakfast." Yurai put his hand on the hand print scanner to open the door. All scans had input in the system in advance prior to the student actually coming there. Still there is only a little bit this hand print scan can do for you; based on who you are you'll have access to certain things concerning the school. Yurai waited, but nothing happened and before he got out of hand he rechecked the number on the white door which was 109, "Is this some kind of joke?" Yurai began beating on the door yelling and such, "This isn't funny!" Yurai back up getting ready to charge into the door. Yurai burst into a run just about to collide into the door when it opened causing him to tumble in. Yurai laid on the ground dizzy for a couple of seconds before comming to his senses. Looking up Yurai saw someone with dark colored boots and cargo pants wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt underneath an open flannell shirt which was blue. Focusing his eyes he realized it was his buddy, Hatsuo, in his lightly colored bandanna on his black and white hair along with some sunglasses.

"Cool, its just you Yurai!" Hatsuo yelled with excitement. "And here I thought I'd be stuck with a weirdo!"

Yurai sat up rubbing his head moaning, "Yeah, me and you both huh..."

Hatsuo then pressed a button on his D-pad and the door to the room closed, "I kinda reconfigured the programming in the hand scan for fun, sorry for that." He said starting to laugh.

Yurai crossed his legs looking around his and Hatsuo's room thinking, _*I wonder what Tenshi's doing right about now...* _

**Girls' Dorm Room**

"Group hug!" Nikki yelled embracing Cloe and Tenshi, her new roommates.

"You girls don't know how glad I am to be teamed up with you two." Tenshi said tightning the hug.

Cloe was smiling when they all let go and Nikki nudged Cloe's shoulder, "And no one can pick on little Cloe while I'm around either."

**Boys' Dorm Room (Yurai & Hatsuo)...**

"Duel me!" yelled Hatsuo choking Yurai with one arm.

"No way! You'll see my cards when I duel Aliq this afternoon!" Yurai shouted back right before he bit Hatsuo's forearm.

Hatsuo let go screaming running in a circle, "I can't wait that long Yurai! I'm too bored right now..." He said settling down on his bed.

Yurai sprinted out of the room in nothing but a blur, "See ya wouldn't want to be ya!"

"Hey wait up, you will duel me Yurai!" Hatsuo said bursting out of the room tracking Yurai.

Before Yurai actually got out of the building he bumped into a strange fellow, "Opps my bad, I wasn't paying attention." Yurai said on the ground rubbing his head.

The stern young man looked at Yurai in disgust with his cold blue eyes. He moved his two long silver bangs out to the side of his face and straightened out his long black hair.

"Hey Yurai!" Hatsuo yelled running down the hall seeing Yurai on the floor.

Yurai got up dusting himself off, "You might wanna move." he said as he slid to the right.

But the boy was too busy trying to fix his hair and Hatsuo couldn't stop soon enough, "Watch out!"

BOOM!

Hatsuo collided with the boy wearing grey head phones around his neck, open high collared white shirt on his torso, long black shorts on his legs, and on his feet white sneakers. Yurai snickered as he watched before handing out his hands. Hatsuo accepted, but the other boy refused smacking Yurai's hand out of his way. Yurai's face was full of complete shock. Never in his life had he met someone that didn't like him or at least accept his help.

"I dont need your pity..." The boy growled grinding his teeth, "_Neoki Xandrix_ holds his own on his own. People like you and your friends get on my nerves. I can't stand it..." Neoki began.

Yurai felt his heart drop, he had no way of dealing with this kinda of emotion he was feeling. He had always been the type to bring upon a positive yet competitive atmosphere with him. He could always turn anyone's attitude to a good one in the end, but he felt this guy was different.

Hatsuo stood beside Yurai as he began to shake instantly, "Huh?" Yurai asked again for confirmation.

Neoki got up dusting himself off staring into Yurai's watery black eyes, "You think you're so special because your father was an alright duelist who couldn't even make it to the pros. I just can't stand twerps like you." Neoki spit in front of Yurai's feet and walked off, "Meet me at the abandoned workshop behind the main building. There I'll take you down a lot of notches punk."

Yurai clenched his fist as he watched Neoki walk off in the distance, "He's gonna see. That's who I'll test my new cards out on and he'll see the lagacy my father has left behind."

Hatsuo scratched his head, "Who was that and what's stuck up his ass?"

"He is the son of the Ex Pro-Dueling Champion _Kyurima Xandrix_." Yurai stated staring at the ground.

"And I don't see the point in him being such an ass." Hatsuo said under his breath. He hated cocky jerks just as much as prima donnas.

Yurai looked upward, "His father and my father were best friends and even competed on the same team ever since they were kids. Unfortunately when the time came for becoming a Pro-Dueling team my dad declined and stayed to take care of my mom and me."

Hatsuo's eyes widened, "Whoa that's intense, but still why does he hate you?"

"My mother said Kyurima felt like my father abandoned him and their dreams and began to hate him deeply for that... I guess that hate has been passed down to Neoki." Yurai said popping his neck and running out the building with a new found determination in his eyes, "Come on Hatsuo we have a duel to prepare for!"

**Boys' Dorm (Aliq & Tyson)...**

"Hey Tyson you seen my deck? I could've sworn it was in my pocket." Aliq asked searching through the drawers by his bed.

Tyson smirked, "Maybe..." he continued looking through some cards in his hand.

Aliq slowly rose up behind Tyson's shoulder looking at the cards in his hand. Examining them closer he saw that they were his cards, "Hey! What'd I say about pick pocketing me!" Aliq may have been level headed, but he wasn't afraid to unleash his fury on you for touching his stuff, espeacially his cards.

"Hehe... You see I-" Tyson was interupted by Aliq's hand, but given that Tyson had a longer reach he just pushed Aliq back to a distance trying to keep him there until he was done."

Their door slid open and in walked a young sixteen year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a few freckles, "Hello guys, I'm your new roommate _Raiden Sato_." Raiden wore a white cardigan over a sleeveless dark blue shirt. His bottom consisted of black pants and black ankle high boots.

Tyson and Aliq paused for a second examining their new arrival; after a second or two they continued with their little skirmish.

**Girls' Dorm...**

Yurai and Hatsuo were running through the girls' dorm hallways looking for their friends.

Hatsuo stopped in front of the girls' shower room, "Hey Yurai, maybe they're in here, we should check." Hatsuo said reaching for the door before Yurai could slap his hand.

"Come on man, no way dude. Its just your wanderlust talking again. I think I hear them down there, lets go." Yurai exclaimed sprinting in the halls.

Hatsuo was in a daze afterwards, "But... Hey what wanderlust!" he yelled chasing after Yurai.

A door slammed open right in front of Yurai smacking him in the face. Yurai's face slid down the door slowly making a sqeaky sound, "Ow..."

A girl with pink hair which was curled into to ponytails on the sides of her face appeared from behind the door in only a towel that reached her thighs, "Oh no I'm so sorry." she said in a seductive voice looking at Yurai.

"Wow..." Hatsuo whispered before falling out on the ground from her intense beauty.

Yurai could only stare as he sat on the ground with his head swaying, "Uh... yeah... me Yurai..." he said abit dizzy from the hit and her appearance.

"I'm _Lyone Hadora__,_ its my second year here and you don't look familar. Perhaps you and your friend are first years." Yurai nodded, "Well you can't be running around all care free in the girls' dorm; you are boys are you not." Yurai shook his head no but realized her question and nodded yes again not being able to say a word. Lyone smiled and walked off to the shower room.

Turning the corner of the hallway were Tenshi, Cloe, Nikki, and some light-blue long haired girl with pretty light blue eyes. Yurai shook off the dizziness and stood up ready to tell his friends about his confrontation. Hatsuo quickly stood up as if his pretty girl alarm rang throughout his head.

"Hey who's the blue chick?" Hatsuo asked out of pure curiousity.

The blue haired girl in the full body-length long blue dress with elbow length white gloves and blue high heel boots waved, "My name is _Luna Azura_. Pleased to meet you both."

"Yep, she's our newest roommate and we got bored around here so we thought we'd head out for a walk." Nikki explained.

Hatsuo jumped in front of Yurai, "Well, cancel your plans because today you get to witness Yurai Reihou vs... What's his name again?" Hatsuo paused tapping his chin.

"Neoki Xandrix. He challenged me earlier today to a duel." Yurai finished.

"But he's a Pro-Duelist level student. Plus he's very dangerous in a duel as well as outside one. Getting involved with him is bad news." Tenshi stated trying to warn Yurai.

"Isn't he the one who competed in the Grand D-Games under the name Neox?" Cloe asked.

"Yeah, but its inevitable; I can't stop it now. I think he feels he needs to settle something with me our fathers started." Yurai said clenching his fist.

Luna smiled, "No matter who you fight against, who just might be better than you, there's no use in stopping now. I believe you have a chance."

"Thanks, but I've been thinking about something." Yurai began, "He wants to duel by the old workshop and I cant figure out a reason why."

"That area is restricted." Cloe said.

"Yeah, its riddled with traps plus that huge gate with the big stop sign." Nikki explained.

Hatsuo laughed, "Its the perfect battle field to settle a bitter rivalry!"

Yurai scratched his head, "I guess, but I usaully duel someone then consider them a rival." Yurai put his hands in his pockets, "I'm not some type of rival junky..."

Hatsuo slumped down, "That's not what I meant..."

"I'm gonna go scope out the terrain before class starts, see you guys later." Yurai said walking off, "And you might wanna keep an eye on Hatsuo." he joked.

Tenshi looked at Hatsuo and a shiver went down her spine, "Uh..."

Hatsuo smiled at the girls, "What? I play nice."

**On the edge of Suta-Hasha Academy Grounds...**

Yurai stood on the outside of the gate looking in wondering what was so special about this place. It held no signifigance nor value to anyone. *Why would a place like this still be around; wouldn't they just tear it down if they didn't want it?* Yurai questioned. The building itself looked like it suffered alot and was extremly miserable. It was also covered in yellow tape that read KEEP OUT, but this made Yurai even more curious. He felt as if he were connected to this place somehow and needed to know why. He decided to climb the gate to find out more about this place. Yurai walked around carefully looking around the dead terrain, "Why the heck would Neoki want to duel me here?" He continued walking stopping in front of the doorway to the workshop filled with sorrow. Staring at it he ripped down the tape and proceded inside only to discover it was empty. Yurai looked around for a switch and once he found it on the wall he flicked it up expecting lights to come on, but to no avail. "What the heck, this just had to be the building the didn't pay the light bill on! But hey it is abandoned." A loud cranking sound could be heard to his right and so he walked towards it. Why did he have to be so curious? On the ground there seemed to be a stairwell leading to a basement of some sort. Yurai walked down the stairs until he came to a door of some kind that glowed green. *What? This thing is-* Yurai's thoughts were cut off by the shining of the door as it opened. Yurai took a miss step and fell inside the hidden room of mysteries.

The room resembled that of the ancient temple's inner workings. This room held floating orbs of lights as well as the glowing power lines through the walls. It was extremely advanced with holographic technology all around the room.

Yurai shifted his attention to a ray of blue light emitting from the center of the room. Walking towards it a voice came from behind him, "So you were that curious huh punk."

Turning around Yurai was looking into the eyes of Neoki and without any consideration he blurted out, "So what's up with this place? This is ju-"

Neoki cut him off, "This is a place that's connected to another dimmension chump."

Yurai's eyes shot open out of amazement and curiousity, "What, but why or how?"

Neoki clenched his fist, "This is a place our fathers founded; they were the only ones to know what was in this room and this is where our duel will take place!"

"... Ok, again why?" Yurai asked.

Neoki sighed, "My father told me if I dueled you here, I'd gain a power of some sort."

"But why me?" Yurai wondered rubbing his hand through his hair trying to take all of this in.

"Because you and I are the only ones able to enter this room punk. Apparently it has something to do with our fathers." Neoki said getting out his silver Duel Gazer and D-Pad.

Yurai took out his Duel Gazer and D-Pad as well, "I see, well lets get this show on the road."

"Just what I was thinking chump; I'll make an ass out of you." Neoki said smirking.

Yurai laughed, "Heh, guess we'll have to see about that."

"Duel Gazer Set! Duel!" The two boys yelled.

**Neoki Lp: 4000**

**Yurai Lp: 4000**

Neoki sighed, "Since I'm the better of us you can go first, a punk like you will need that extra help."

Yurai humped his shoulders and drew his card, "My time to shine! I summon **Stormer Spiritualist **(1200/1000 lv3) and a face-down ending my turn." Meditating on Yurai's field was a girl with flowing white hair in an all white dress holding a black staff across her lap.

Neoki grinned at the card he drew, "Ok Yurai I bring to you **Chaotic Battle Mage** (1700/1400 lv4) and when he's been Normal Summoned I can Special Summon a level 3 monster from my hand." A muscular humanoid in black and blue armor wearing a black helmet and holding two blue axes jumped to field. He then smashed the ground with and rising up was a light purplish chibi vampire like man in a black and yellow trench coat and black pants holding a glowing four point scepter, "Say hello to **Chaotic Sprite** (1200/900 lv3 tuner)." Neoki smirked and gently moved his bang out of his way, "This is just too easy."

"You can't say that it's just getting started!" Yurai said grinning.

"Why are you so smiley smiley punk?" Neoki asked.

Yurai's face turned serious, "I get too show how strong my dad was through these cards and his strength is mine."

"Senseless fool, my father told me about your dad's cards; they suck compared to mine and I'll show you! Chaotic Battle Mage attack his Stormer Spiritualist!"

"Hold it; I activate the trap Kunai with Chain and I choose to change your Chaotic Battle Mage to Defense Position ending your attack!" Yurai said smiling.

Neoki smirked, "Alright then, Chaotic Sprite attack his Spiritualist."

"But won't they both be destroyed?" Yurai asked confused about his opponent's actions.

"No, because once per turn if Chaotic Sprite were to be destroyed he is not." Neoki said chuckling.

Chaotic Sprite's sceptor unleashed a ray of black energy just as Stormer Spiritualist let out a white blast from her staff. There was a small powerstruggle until the black overcame the white light and Stormer Spiritualist was destroyed.

"I should've played that better. Oh well no use in dragging on about the past." Yurai said.

Neoki smirked, "That's my turn, chump."

Yurai drew his card trying to think of a new strategy to pull off when it hit him. "I activate the spell Will of the Storms! When my opponent has two or more monsters on the field than I do; I'm allowed to Special Summon a 'Stormer' monster from my graveyard!"

"Go ahead like I care if you bring back that low level loser card of yours. I've heard you only work with low level monsters anyway." Neoki insulted.

"What evs." Reappearing on Yurai's field was Stormer Spiritualist (1200/1000 lv3) twirling her staff and then posing. "And now I summon Stormer Defender (500/2000 lv3)!"

Neoki had a smug look on his face, "Really chump, what good will that do you."

"This!" Yurai smirked, "I now create the overlay network using my Level 3 Stormer Spiritualist and Level 3 Stormer Defender to Xyz Summon!"

Neoki narrowed his eyes out of disgust, "So, you do have an Extra Deck after all. Well at least this'll be a little more interesting, I guess."

On Yurai's field arrived a giant green golem like man with extreme muscles, a spike on each shoulder, and chains tossed around torso. "This is **Quake Stormer Gaia's **(2400/3000 rk3) debut! Alright Gaia attack his Chaotic Sprite!"

Neoki quickly went into deep thought, *What's this punk planning... He knows my Chaotic Sprite won't be destroyed... He's completly lost it.*

Gaia's giant forearm smacked the small spellcaster Sprite, but it didn't shatter. **[2400-1200=1200]**

**Neoki Lp: 2800**

"Now where did that get you fool?" Neoki said smirking his ass off.

Yurai laughed, "Check it, when Quake Stormer Gaia inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent I can switch the position of one monster you control and he's allowed to attack that monster!"

Chaotic Battle Mage (1700/1400 lv4) had switched to Attack Position right before getting hammered by Gaia's chained up fist. **[2400-1700=700]**

**Neoki Lp: 2100**

Neoki was trying his best to withstand the damage by concentrating on the ground, "Urg, I see..." Neoki held his head up high staring at Yurai with an evil look, "I won't be going easy anymore chump!"

"Just how I like it!" Yurai exclaimed throwing down a face-down, "With that I end my turn."

"I summon the **Chaotic Mage of Twin Sceptors **(1600/1500 lv4)to my field." A lanky magician in an all black high collared cloak, holding a two blue sceptors, appeared on the field beside Neoki's Chaotic Sprite. "Now I will tune my Level 3 Sprite with the Level 4 Mage of Twin Sceptors to Synchro Summon **Chaotic Barrager** (2800/1900 lv7)!"

Appearing out on the field was a giant musclar man-beast in a dark red trench coat equiped with giant black gauntlets.

Yurai looked at the new monster with interest, he could feel his heart pumping even faster from the excitement.

"I activate Smashing Ground to destroy the monster on the field with the highest DEF and that's your Quake Stormer Gaia." Neoki began to laugh as if he had this duel won already.

Yurai activated his face-down, "I play the Quick-Play spell My Body as a Shield! By paying 1500 Life Points negate and destroy that Smashing Ground of yours."

**Yurai Lp: 2500**

"So what if you've snuck past that little move on a whim. That was just the beginning punk. I activate Chaotic Barrager's effect; I can halve his original ATK so that he attacks you directly." Neoki said in a cocky tone of voice. He could never let anything go, if he had a goal he'd reach it no matter the cost. This is what went into his duel style, he always seemed to have another option waiting on him.

Yurai looked up at the giant Spellcaster coming his way with it's glowing blue fist, "Crap..." Chaotic Barrager punched Yurai head on sounding off an explosion.

**Yurai Lp: 1100**

Neoki stood up proudly with arrogance, "Had enough chump?"

Yurai stood up, but his body shook uncontrolably as he tried to gain back his composure. "No way am I giving up here."

"Its useless now, either way it goes I'll win my next turn." Neoki chuckled lightly, "Face it you chump, you're going to lose."

Yurai laughed still showing signs of frustration, "My father told me that no matter what trouble stands in my way, its just a challenge for me to overcome. So even through the most chaotic of storms... I shine through it you see." Yurai let off a small smile, "And it just so happens that Duel Monsters is were I shine the most."

All of a sudden the room started to shake and rumble as if an earthquake were occuring, but only the room was being effected. The mysterious light of pure energy in the room seemed to be causing all of this to happen and it was becoming more unstable by the second.

Yurai wobbled even more as if he wasn't having a hard enough time already standing up, "What's going on?!" He yelled trying to focus on his balance.

Neoki was laughing to his heart's content, "It's happening! I have done it; the upcoming power will be all mine and it's thanks to you fool!"

Yurai stumbled backwards not being able to stay balanced and fell on his butt, "What do you mean new power? What have you planned?"

Neoki laughed as the roof began to collapse in on the two, "What's the point, you won't survive after I gain this new strength."

All of a sudden the unstable ray of white light burst into a shining explosion which seemed to have engulfed Neoki and Yurai in it's inside.

**Suta-Hasha Academy Hallway...**

Tenshi, Cloe, and Tyson were walking to their first period class which was Mr. Takai's English class when they heard the explosion. Within five seconds of the explosive bang the academy's lights went off and teachers were running around the school halls telling the student to stay calm and head to a class room to stay put.

"What could've happened?" Cloe asked.

Tyson had made his way to the back of the school's exit, "I'm not waiting to find out." he said walking out the door.

Tenshi could see two people running her and Cloe's way. Coming into view was Hatsuo with Nikki right behind him and out breath.

"I heard from the grape vine that something on the out skirts of the academy exploded." Hatsuo explained.

Nikki had caught her breath, "Where is Yurai anyway?" she asked trying not to sound concerned.

Tenshi began to tremble, "I have no clue..."

A light bulb appeared on top of Hatsuo's head, "The abandoned workshop!"

"Yeah, he did say he was going to check the place out." Tenshi remembered.

Nikki started to run to the school's back exit, "Come on lets get going!"

"Right." The other three said in unison running after Nikki.

**Outside the workshop engulfed in light...**

Aliq, Tyson, Luna, and a small fellow were already outside the radiant sphere of light.

Now the short fellow beside Luna was her little cousin _Hex Corin_. His hair was short silver and spiky and his eyes were a pale ice blue. He wore a sleevless silver hoodie above white pants and black tennis shoes as he looked up at the sphere of pure energy with great amazment.

Soon to come was Hatsuo, Tenshi, Cloe, and Nikki in that order.

"What the heck is that?" Hatsuo asked.

Cloe squinted to get a better look at the object, "Maybe pure energy?"

"Somebody should try to go in there. I vote Hatsuo for this task." Nikki joked half serious.

Aliq rubbed his chin, "I already tried that sadly."

Tenshi turned her attention to Aliq, "How'd that go?"

Tyson laughed, "Horrible."

"He can't say I didn't warn him." Luna giggled.

"Back to a more serious note; there's a possiblality that Yurai's inside that thing right."

Hatsuo looked on his D-Pad, "Sorry, but its certain. See take a look." he showed his D-Pad to the others revealing a beeping dot on the screen which had the word Yurai beside it.

**Inside the sphere energy field...**

Yurai opened his eyes and to his amazement he was in a world of white and silver. There were random object of all sorts of shapes around this new dimmension and in the center stood a monument of some sort. Yurai could hear something call his name in the distance so it was only natural he went towards it. He stood up almost floating off due to this place having near zero gravity. Trying to see what was calling his name he constantly kept squinting his eyes as he gently leaped from block to block in the direction of the large monument. It wasn't long before he realized the voice calling him was coming from the monument.

"Yurai... Yurai... you must... you must..." the voice said constantly fading in and out.

"I must what?" Yurai asked floating in front of the structure.

"Power... you... help keep..." the lady voice said trailing off again.

Yurai had a concerned look on his face, "Keep what? What are you talking about?"

"Balance... evil awaits... beholder... soul..." the gentle and soothing voice continued.

Yurai came to the conclusion that what ever was talking to him was lossing energy, dying at worst, "No, please, I can barely understand you." Yurai cried out.

"Touch... keep me alive... at cost... coming evil... its coming for you... give up..." The place soon went void of sound as Yurai only stared waiting for more answers that didn't come.

Yurai muscled up the courage to take a chance and without knowing the full reason behind this; he touched the monument causing it to glow furiously, "What the-" The structure started to crack creating a domino effect and it erupted into a shower of individual orbs breaking the dimmensional barrier, rushing to Earth. "What have I- Urg!" One orb of light blue energy that was larger than the other had found it's way to Yurai's chest, fusing inside it without him knowing what exactly was happening. The dimmension was torn to bits and pieces as Yurai was thrown out of it back into the basment of the workshop. "That's gonna hurt in the morning. Who am I kidding, it hurts now!" he yelled rubbing his head with both hands.

On the other side of Yurai was Neoki standing up looking upward and laughing, "So, it didn't kill you... I guess you'll just have to be the first to witness the new power I now hold."

Yurai stood back up with a new found determination, "So we're just going to pretend nothing happened and continue this duel." Neoki smirked at his comment, "Cool, Its time we finish this and you'll see the bonds me and my father share within these cards!"

**Neoki Lp: 2100**

**Yurai Lp:1100**

The two teens would continue this duel inside the glowing barrier that protected them from the falling rubble of the building. Now that they had intiated the duel once more the field became transparent and now Yurai's friends could see the duel that was starting back up.

"Yurai!" Tenshi, Cloe, and Nikki yelled.

"What has he gotten himself into this time." Aliq wondered.

Hatsuo was rapidly stomping his feet on the ground gritting his teeth, "That's looks so cool! Why couldn't I be dueling in there!"

"My moneys on Neoki." Tyson stated pulling out some cash.

"No one's gonna bet with you!" Nikki yelled.

Tyson smiled putting his money back in his pocket, "Oh well."

It was Yurai's turn and so he drew his card. Behind him a blue ghostly orb levitated and began to talk, *Yurai it is me.*

Yurai heard the voice from before in his head, *Huh, its the voice from that monument thingy, but how?*

*I am able to speak to you telepathicly. Thanks to you a new power has been bestowed upon this world.* the voice from the orb said.

Yurai looked at his hand, *Alright, I'm listening.*

*Prior to me finally merging with your spirit for survival, I've added a few cards to your deck and the one you drew is one of them. I'm assuming you know what to do from here.*

Yurai smiled, "First I'll play the spell card **Xyz Return** and with it I can send Quake Stormer Gaia back to my Extra Deck; Special Summoning it's Materials to my field." The two Level 3s Stormer Spiritualist and Stormer Defender retook their positions on Yurai's field. "Now I activate Stormer Spiritualist's effect. By discarding a card from my hand; I can bannish a spell card in my Deck and Spiriualist gains that spell card's effect." Yurai discarded a monster in his hand and searched his deck, "I send Rush Recklessly to the grave, allowing my Spiritualist to gain 1900 ATK until the End Phase!" Yurai shook his head trying to realize what he'd done, *Why did I do that?*

The orb flew around Yurai's head, *I'm helping you awaken a new power. Trust me Yurai, I'm only trying to help.*

"Alright, because **Angelic Stormer **is in my Graveyard while I control a 'Stormer' monster, I can Special Summon it to the field in Defense Position!" Angelic Stormer (200/200 lv1) was the card he'd just recieved from the spirit of the woman. It was basically a glowing blue ball of fur and feathers with big wings spreading from its back side.

Neoki's face held a smug look, "Just end your turn and stop putting useless monsters on your field for protection. Because you're mine next turn!"

The spirit in the orb started to guide Yurai again for it was now time to unleash the new strength in the cards, "I combine the might of my Stormer Spiritualist (1700/1000 lv3), Stormer Defender (500/2000 lv3), and Angelic Stormer (200/200 lv1) to Booster Summon!"

Neoki tightened his grip on his cards gritting his teeth in annoyance, "Not this chump too!"

The three Stormer monsters flew into the sky soaring into a dark blue portal and afterwards it shut, but immediately opened up again bringing along a new monster with it. Out of the portal came a blue and gold armored warrior. It wore a blue helmet, designed with golden lightning bolts, covering it's upper face and back of it's head. It's outer most armor was pure gold laying on top his blue suit outlined in silver. Out of it's gold belt flowed four chains with spiked ends that went down to his blue and gold boots.

"Say hello to **Guardian Stormer Tempest **(2500/2000 Gr7)! And F.Y.I. all Boosters gain half the ATK & DEF of all the combined monsters' ATK & DEF used to Summon it." Yurai explained. Guardian Stormer Tempest (3450/3600)

"What the hell is a Booster Summon?" Aliq said in disbelief.

Hatsuo gazed at the new creature, "I want one..."

"Amazing..." little Hex said at the magnifcent sight.

Neoki laughed, "Come on, really. You have a card with so much potential and that's all you can do." he said trying to keep his pride intact.

Yurai's eyes turned blue for some odd reason, "Nope, because Tempest has Angelic Stormer attached to him he gains an extra 1000 ATK boost!" Guardian Stormer Tempest (4450/3600) "Come on Tempest destroy his Chaotic Barrager (2800/1900)!" The shining warrior held a ball of electric energy in it's palm, "Go Shining Shockwave Blast!" Guardian Stormer Tempest shot out a ray of electricity at the beastly magician tearing it apart piece by piece until it was destroyed. [4450-2800=1650]

**Neoki Lp: 450**

Neoki stood still in the breeze as his Life Points went down a great deal.

"Each time Guardian Stormer Tempest destroys a monster you control he gains 500 ATK points." Yurai said grinning. Guardian Stormer Tempest (4950/3600) "And that's my turn Neoki."

"That card is pretty cool." Luna said.

Cloe nodded her head, "Yes." she was just having a hard time trying to figure out what that floating orb was behind Yurai.

Angry, Neoki drew his card, "You're not the only one with new cards, Yurai. I activate the spell **Grave Boosting** and with it I can use two monsters in my Graveyard for a Booster Summon."

"What? You too?! Well I guess this'll be an epic duel!" Yurai said smiling.

"Appear Chaotic Battle Mage (1700/1400 lv4) and Chaotic Mage of Twin Sceptors (1600/1500 lv4); now you'll see my Booster monster." Neoki said as his monsters flew through the blue portal of dimmensions. What appeared next was a tall yet muscular blue skinned man in a black cape and hood appeared. His black cloak was slick and leathery and his staff like sword shined in the light of it's arrival. "**Chaotic Magician **(3400/2700 Gr8) is ready to decimate your field and Life Points with his 5050 ATK points!"

Yurai closed his now glowing blue eyes smiling, "I don't think so Neoki; you're too certain dude." he opened his eyes and smirked, "That will lead to your downfall, sadly."

"You fool! Chaotic Magician attack Guardian Stormer Tempest" The blue magician charged ahead with his staff clashed with Tempest creating a huge cloud of dust.

**Yurai Lp: 1000**

Neoki was laughing uncontrollably, "Now since my Chaotic Magician destroyed-"

"Hold it right there!" The smoke cleared and Yurai's Guardian Stormer Tempest was still standing. "Thanks to me detaching a Supporter Material Tempest isn't destroyed."

"I won't let this conti-" Neoki was interupted by a loud screeching sound from above and it seemed to be closing in on the two duelist.

Everyone off to the side held there ears, crouching down near the ground.

From the sky quickly approaching the field of energy was a stream of black shadows and it swiftly peirced through the energy sphere causing it to vanish into thin air.

Yurai screamed as the shadow hit the field stopping their duel and just like that producing a massive explosion catching only Neoki and Yurai.

The explosion had settled down quickly and Neoki was nowhere in sight. Yurai was on his knees staring at his hands without any emotion; his eyes flashed gold, returning to black afterwards, and he passed out...

* * *

Voice Actors

Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou

Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko

Tom Gibis/Aliq

Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell

Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington

Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace

Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu

Dante Basco/Neoki Xandrix 'Neox'

Marc Thompson/Raiden Sato

Jamie Marchi/Lyone Hadora

Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura

Logan Grove/Hex Corin

Troy Baker/Zentax

Debi Mae West/Ms. Reihou

Brittney Karbowski/Female Spirit

* * *

Oc Cards...

Yurai's-

Stormer Spiritualist

Light|Level 3

Warrior/Effect (1200/1000)

~ Discard 1 card from your hand to activate this effect: Send 1 Spell Card from your deck to your Graveyard; this card gains that Spell Card's effect.

Quake Stormer Gaia

Earth|Rank 3

Warrior/Xyz/Effect (2400/3000)

~ 2 Level 3 monsters

When your opponent's monster declares an attack on this card, you may detach 1 Xyz Material; change this card's position. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can switch the position of 1 monster your opponent controls.

Xyz Return

Quick-Play Spell Card

~ Select 1 Xyz monster on the field. Return it to the Extra Deck. Then, if all the monsters that were used to Xyz Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.

Angelic Stormer

Light|Level 1

Fairy/Effect (200/200)

~ When you control a 'Stormer' monster you can Special Summon this card. While this card is attached to a Booster monster, the Booster monster gains 1000 ATK.

Guardian Stormer Tempest

Light|Grade 7

Warrior/Booster/Effect (2500/2000)

~ 2 or more monsters whose ATK equal 2500 - 2900

If this card were to be destroyed, you can detach 1 Supporter Material to negate the destruction. When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls it gains 500 ATK.

Neoki's-

Chaotic Battle Mage

Dark|Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect (1700/1400)

~ When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from your hand.

Chaotic Mage of Twin Sceptors

Dark|Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect (1600/1500)

~ If you control no monsters you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Chaotic Barrager

Dark|Level 7

Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect (2800/1900)

~ Once per turn by halving this card's ATK, it can attack your opponent directly.

Chaotic Sprite

Dark|Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect/Tuner (1200/900)

~ Once per turn if this would be destroyed by battle, it is not.

Grave Boosting

Spell Card

~ Select 2 monsters and your Graveyard and use them to Booster Summon.

Chaotic Magician

Dark|Grade 8

Spellcaster/Booster/Effect (3400/2700)

~ 2 or more monster whose ATK equal 3000 - 3400

When this card destroys your opponents monster, you can detach 1 Supporter Material and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. Once per turn you can target 1 face-down spell or trap card and destroy it.

* * *

Aliq: Crap, more problems...

Luna: Think of it as an opportunity.

Hex: Did anyone else see that orb thingy?

Cloe: Yes.

Nikki: Stay focused!

Hatsuo: What about that Booster Card thing?

Tenshi: This doesn't look good...

Tyson: Give me five bucks and I'll tell ya about the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X: School Grounds.

Nikki: You do know no one's giving you five bucks right.

Lyone: Stay tuned readers, there's more to come. We meet new students, teachers, and a hot Pro-Duelist. *wink*

Hatsuo: She's so hot!

Aliq: Agreed.

Tyson: Heh, I think I'll go talk to her.


	4. Episode 3: School Grounds

Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X

Chapter 3: School Grounds!

Yurai lay down on the bed in the school's infirmary all bruised and battered. Yurai had his stomach, left arm, both legs, and fingers bandaged up. Suta-Hasha Academy's infirmary was very luxurious as it contained top of the line equipment and accessories. They only gave the best to their students even when they were hurt and barely able to enjoy it. In every area of the room's wall was a holographic television screen, you know the ones you can change channels with the movements of your hands or the sound of your voice.

"Mr. Reihou, are you up?" asked a nurse in pink with blue hair. The nurse waited for a second and when she got no response, she put down her clipboard and walked over to his bed. "Mr. Reihou, are you fine?"

Yurai had his back turned to her and still she heard no response from the hushed fifteen year old.

"He must still be feeling the affects of his aching body." The nurse walked off kind of confused; usually when she came around, all the boys would relentlessly fake pains just to talk to her.

"Ow!" "Help!" "My appendix smells!" "My hearts attacking my stomach!"

There they were; it never fails, nevertheless the boys were faking just to get close. This always made the nurse laugh, bringing a smile to her face.

Yurai on the other hand was not sleep or resting at all; his eyes were wide awake as he just starred out the window next to his bed.

**20 minutes later...**

Walking over to Yurai were Aliq and Hatsuo whom were alone. Hatsuo tapped Yurai and when nothing happened he poked and poked and poked.

"What..." Yurai said with no type of emotion to his voice.

"We thought you might want to know there's a Pro-Duelist visiting later on today after school. Everyone will be assembling at the main duel arena in the main building." Aliq stated taking a sit on the edge of Yurai's bed.

Yurai stayed put, "Who is it..." his voice dragged on.

Aliq crossed his arms, "I have no clue, but Hatsuo might know of a way to find out." Aliq looked up and Hatsuo was out of sight, "Where'd he go that fast?"

A couple of beds over from Yurai, Hatsuo peeped from underneath the sheets. "Okay, from now on I have a sprang pelvis condition." He rang the bell beside him, dropping it quickly. When a bell from that room rang the nurse had to come check on the patients; it seemed Hatsuo had this one all planned out.

"I see you honey. I'll be right there to take good care of you." A nurse said walking on in going towards Hatsuo.

"Ow, my pelvis, I think I sprung it." he cried. *Sweet, this is going just as planned.* Hatsuo sat up holding his side until he looked at the nurse he'd been sent. "Aah!" he yelled in surprise to the unsightly woman in front of him, "Where's the other nurse?!"

"She's on break, now let me take care of you." The nurse said smiling at Hatsuo.

Aliq got up, "Well, remember if you feel better." Aliq walked on by grabbing Hatsuo's leg and dragging him out of the room from the clutches of the nurse. "Lets go Hatsuo, we got gym."

Yurai sat up wincing in pain, "Hey nurse, I'm feeling better. I need to go for a stroll."

"Oh no you don't mister, you're staying right there." The not so pretty nurse closed her eyes, "I will not be the reason-" The nurse reopened her eyes and Yurai was gone. She pulled out a cookie from her pocket and scratched off his name from the clipboard, "He was never here, yep that's my excuse."

**Math class...**

Tyson was sitting in class next to the blonde hair, blue eyed, Raiden.

"Hey Raiden, if I finish this test before you, you have to give me ten bucks." Tyson said to his roommate.

"No way Tyson, I already gave you fifteen last night from that prank you tricked me into." Raiden retorted.

"Oh come on. It should be no problem for you right. It's just ten bucks, you could make some quick money." Tyson kept trying to persuade Raiden.

Raiden turned his head toward Tyson, "You said that last time."

The blue haired Luna, whom sat behind the two 'Math Geniuses', stood up, "Ms. Florence, I'm finished."

Tyson and Raiden turned their heads back to look at Luna. The two of them were in a bit of shock.

Tyson smirked, "Wow, finished in five minutes. Bet five dollars you can't do it again."

The teacher then slammed her ruler on Tyson's desk, "Now Tyson, you know there's no gambling in school." _Bernkastel V. Florence_, a twenty-one year old teacher and duel instructor. Ms. Florence had pretty long steel-blue hair and emotionless purple eyes. She had on a Gothic Lolita dress with a blue ribbon, sporting black shoes with white socks. She was a fairly nice teacher, who just so happens to have a duel record of ninety-nine and one. She only lost to one duelist and that was Neoki Xandrix who only beat her by a little bit. Every other person she dueled fell to her feet.

"Sorry Ms. Florence." Tyson said smirking.

Raiden pointed at Ms. Florence's neck, "Um, ma'am, where'd your ribbon go?"

Ms. Florence held out her hand over Tyson's desk, knowing it was him, "Tyson..."

Tyson handed the blue ribbon over, "Sorry Ms. Florence it was a reflex."

Luna laughed, "Yeah, right."

"Alright you guys, back to work." Ms. Florence stated heading back to her desk.

Tyson and Raiden raised their papers in the air, "Finished." they said in unison.

**School Gym...**

All the students, well most of the students were happily playing a round of dodge ball. Some taking the game more serious than others, Nikki seemed to be going for kills.

"Okay, which one of you hit me in my boob!" Nikki yelled holding two dodge balls in each hand. Maybe they should keep Nikki away from physical activities for the other student's sakes. Nikki turned her attention to the black and white haired Hatsuo, "You!"

Hatsuo was backing up quickly waving his hands in defense, "No way Nikki! This time it wasn't me!"

"Tell me you weren't thinking about!" Nikki continued to yell. Normally Nikki wouldn't have been a problem, but when she's mad you better run.

Hatsuo grinned hard, "Okay, I thought about it."

"Hatsuo Kotetsu!" Nikki screamed running at the nervous teen.

Hatsuo struck off through the crowd of dodge-ballers, "Everybody run, Nikki's angry!" As soon as Hatsuo yelled that sentence every other student cleared the way leaving a direct path to Hatsuo. Seeing everyone turn on him, his shoulders slumped forward in dismay. "Really..."

*Smack* *Pow*

Tenshi sat on the bench watching the action as usual. The only different thing was that she wasn't fully paying attention, except for the Nikki and Hatsuo incident.

"Cheer up why don't you." Aliq said leaning on a wall beside the bench Tenshi sat on. "Get out there and have some fun."

Tenshi looked at Aliq, "Why don't you get out there and play stalker."

Aliq smirked, "No thanks, I think I'll wait until Nikki cools off."

Tenshi laughed, "And you thought I'd go out there, I don't think so."

**Lunch Period...**

Cloe, Aliq, Nikki, Tenshi, Hex, Luna, and Hatsuo sat at a blue circular table with three empty seats. The all seemed to be enjoying their lunch, some more than others.

"Hey where's Tyson?" Hatsuo asked. He at least thought edging him on with a bet, would allow them to duel since he couldn't duel Yurai.

Aliq waved his fork behind him, "He's sweet talking some girls into a scheme."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he came back with decks." Nikki joked.

For some reason Tyson could almost always turn a bad situation in his favor. Many people believe him to be one of the luckiest kids in school.

Walking in the group's direction was the pink haired goddess, Lyone. She was stunning in her tight white long sleeved shirt that stopped above her belly button showing off her belly ring. She had on blue bracelets and a blue belt. She also showed off her white mini skirt which was short enough to reveal her white leggings. She walked almost in slow motion rocking her black heels right before she came to a stop at their table. "Hello you guys."

Aliq starred at his tray trying to resist looking at Lyone, "Hey..."

Hex was blushing, "You're pretty."

"More like a hot babe..." Hatsuo said, his mouth wide open.

The girls sighed, "Please excuse the boys, it's like they've never seen a pretty girl before." Nikki said referring to every other girl at the table.

"It's fine, but speaking of boys; your friend Yurai has gone missing." Lyone said pouting.

"Oh no, where could he have gone?" Cloe wondered.

Aliq sighed, "We can't leave that guy alone for a second; he always gets into trouble when he's alone."

"That can't be all true." Luna said.

"Sadly, it is. He's broken six of his bones before after he went around a corner for no reason. We still don't know happened while he was around that corner, but we heard sirens." Tenshi said.

Cloe giggled thinking about the possibilities.

Aliq raised a finger, "Not to mention that time the security arrested him for trespassing."

"Well it seems we should go look for him. We wouldn't want that cutie hurting himself now would we." Lyone said smiling.

**Elsewhere...**

Yurai lay atop Suta-Hasha Academy's main building, looking up at the clouds. His face looked full of confusion as he gathered his thoughts together. The incident yesterday still had him out of it; he didn't no what to do with himself. As he watched the clouds pass by he couldn't help but wonder what happened to that glowing blue orb that spoke with him in his duel with Neoki. Yurai pulled out his Extra Deck, picking out one card. He starred at dark blue card that was outlined in gold. "Just what is with this card?"

"The card that opens portals to other dimensions is what you hold." the orb stated appearing out of nowhere.

"What now?" Yurai asked again.

The orb levitated in front of Yurai, "The Booster monsters are not of this dimension, but another. They were released when you freed me from that monument."

"Wait, why were you inside that thing anyway and what were you trying to tell me?" Yurai questioned.

"I can't quite remember what I spoke to you; that part is a complete blur." the blue orb said.

"Well, I guess you can tell me more about this here Booster, for example: how do they work exactly?" Yurai asked with great curiosity.

"Alright, these are summoned with a type of system dealing with the ATK of your monster on the field. Instead of the Levels or Ranks, the Boosters use Grades and each Grade has its own ATK ranges for summoning." The orb explained. "A Booster's ATK can only be within the range of its Grade's range. Take Guardian Stormer Tempest for example; to summon it you need monsters whose current ATK are within the range of 2500 - 2900 and therefore he has 2500 ATK."

Yurai examined the warrior closely, "Sweet, but when I summoned him he gained ATK from the Materials. What was that about?"

"That is simple, you see you and that Neoki Xandrix were dueling in a Dimensional Zone." the lady orb continued.

Yurai raised an eyebrow, "Dimensional Zone, what might that be?"

"It is an area in which a rip in the dimension is created. The origin concerning how it is formed is still unknown to me." the orb stated.

Yurai put his Booster card up, "Thanks, but I've been wondering. What are you?"

The orb floated to Yurai's side, "As far as I'm concerned, I'm your guardian angel."

Yurai smirked, "Hmph, who'd have thought that I'd have a guardian angel of another dimension." Yurai looked up at the floating spirit orb with a question on his mind.

"You want to know my name, correct." the heavenly voice said.

One of Yurai eyebrows had went up out of surprise, "Yeah."

"From the knowledge I hold my name is Idene (Eden-a)." she told him.

"Cool." Yurai was getting up, right when he heard a large commotion below him. He looked off the edge of the building squinting his eyes, "What might that be?"

**Suta-Hasha Academy Halls...**

"Can you really believe he's here at our school?" A pale skinned fourteen year old boy with blue eyes and white hair said. He wore a blue vest over a white shirt above some yellow shorts, this youngster was _Ryuuto Hoshikawa_.

Responding was a sixteen year old _Fudo Akainu_, "Well, he was the one who funded this school and is pretty much the reason it is so successful." The cunning red eyed young man with tousled blonde hair stated confidently pulling on his black vest over his white shirt and on his legs, blue pants.

Ryuuto pulled his arms closer by his sides clenching his fist from the excitement, "I hope we get to see him and his cards in action!"

"That would no doubt be one of the greatest things to start off this school year." Fudo nodded, "I just hope we can get some good seats with a view."

Ryuuto lowered his head, "Just our luck we'll be stuck behind some freakishly big or tall kids..."

Fudo laughed before noticing a kid in a bandana and shades running their way. He rubbed his eyes, "Hey, its Hatsuo."

Hatsuo was jogging in place when he came into range with Ryuuto and Fudo, "Sup guys, can't talk gotta run!"

Ryuuto looked at Hatsuo, "Whatcha tryin to do?"

"Gotta find Yurai and if I do I'll get a kiss from Lyone! See, now I'm running behind; Aliq or Tyson probably found him already." Hatsuo ran off in a hurry ready for his reward.

Ryuuto turned to Fudo, "Think we should've told him Yurai's at the top of the building?"

"Nah, let's go get some good seats before the surprise duel begins." Fudo said laughing.

**Suta-Hasha Duel Runner Building...**

In the garage section of the loud Duel Runner building were many different vehicles of varying sizes and shapes. In that garage a man in a dark green mechanic's suit was working on the engine of a black motorcycle with sprinting wolves on its sides.

At this moment a man with black hair outlined in red mostly to the right came running in. "Huff... Huff... That was a work out." said the man in the blue and red jacket, black shirt, white belt, black cargo pants, and red shoes.

The man with jet black hair and green highlights stood up and turned his attention to the visitor, "Why, if it isn't _Camaru Utaka_. Haven't seen you in a long time."

The black eyed man laughed, "_Lito Woods_! I forgot you were a teacher here!"

"Yeah, how's the life of a Pro-Duelist doing for ya?" Lito asked.

Camaru slumped downward, "It's a hassle, but I love it. Not to mention all the ladies!" he said winking. "I hope being a teacher hasn't caused you to be too rusty in your dueling."

"Rusty! We can settle that right now if we must." Lito said grinning at his childhood friend.

"Cool, but I need to talk to you about something." Camaru said leaning against a bike.

Lito crossed his arms, "What's up?"

Camaru pulled out a Booster card, "This thing here... Ultimate Champion Trirox."

Lito's eyes widened, "Strange you bring that up, I got one as well." Lito shuffled through his Extra Deck taking out a Blackfang , "It just appeared out of no where last night."

"Same here." Camaru looked at his card and smiled uncontrollably, "I can't wait to use it today!"

Lito's mouth dropped, "You're going to use that thing today?"

"Yep and you are too!" Camaru said hooking his arm around Lito's neck, "We'll duel the school's top two duelist in a tag team duel!"

Lito smirked, "Our top two duelist aren't here today, but maybe we'd be better off holding a contest."

Yurai rushed in the garage only hearing about top two duelist and contest, but while running toward the two adults he tripped and rolled into a line of motorcycles causing them to one by one crash.

"Huh?" Camaru said putting his card away as Lito did the same.

Yurai pointed to the pile of bikes, "We can all agree it wasn't me, right."

"Bu-" Lito started.

"Oh course it wasn't!" Camaru said smiling.

Lito rolled his eyes, "So, what do you want Yurai?"

Yurai smirked, "I want to take you both on! No way am I sitting this thing back and missing my opportunity to duel my favorite Pro-Duelist."

Camaru stroked the bottom of his chin tapping his left foot, "Well, find a partner and we'll main event it!" he smiled with his eyes closed.

Just as Yurai was about to pump his fist in the air, he was tackled by none other than Hatsuo.

"I found you, that kiss is-" Hatsuo stopped now gazing at the Pro-Duelist Camaru, "Wow, you're Camaru Utaka! The number one contender for the Duel Crown!"

Camaru smirked deviously, "Yep, you're looking at the soon to be World Duel Champion!"

"I think I've found myself a partner!" Yurai said nudging Hatsuo with his elbow.

Lito wiped his forehead clean of any sweat, "Me and Camaru vs. Yurai and Hatsuo; this should be an interesting main event. Yurai, didn't you beat the school's number three duelist Neoki?"

Yurai looked down rubbing his head, "Maybe..."

"Of course he did and he got a brand new monster! A Booster was it?" Hatsuo said crossing his arms thinking.

Yurai punched Hatsuo's shoulder, "You don't have to tell everyone you know."

Camaru laughed, "This should be good indeed." Camaru then thought to himself, *So its a Booster huh, but why does this Yurai have one... I'll find out eventually.*

**Later...**

Hatsuo and Yurai were walking around the school grounds when Yurai's D-Gazer began to beep. Yurai pressed a button on his gold and red eye piece and appearing on a holographic projection screen was Tenshi and the others, "What's up?"

"Where the heck where you!" Tenshi yelled.

Nikki pushed Tenshi's face out of the way, "We thought you were abdupted!"

Tyson and Aliq peeped around Nikki, "Oh man, Hatsuo found you first..."

Tyson then pulled out a piece of gum, "Oh well, who wants to hold a contest to see who can pull out the most money?"

Tenshi took over the screen once more, "Well anyway, meet us before the special event begins."

Hatsuo smirked, "No can do babe, we got plans. But don't worry I can make room for you later." he finished off with a wink.

Tenshi felt a shiver go down her spine, "No thanks..."

Luna had gotten some room on the screen to talk, "So, what's so good that you have to miss an event with us?"

Yurai scratched his head, "Team building exercise, bye see ya later." Yurai turned off his D-Gazer quickly. "Phew, that was close."

"I get it, we're gonna surprise them in the main event right!" Hatsuo asked with enthusiasm.

Yurai nodded, "Now lets see what you're workin with."

Hatsuo took his deck off his belt on his dark cargo pants, "I run a Cyber Wanderer deck." He handed them to Yurai.

"Cool, your deck seems very versatile!" Yurai shifted from card to card. "It seems this deck allows you to Ritual Summon, Fusion Summon, and Synchro Summon; this just fires me up!"

Hatsuo turned his head slightly letting a large estate catch his attention, "Ok, why is that here and why is it so far off from everything else? Is it another freaky location?"

Yurai gave Hatsuo his cards back, "No, I don't think so." Yurai pulled out his D-Pad and went to typing on a holographic keyboard, "It says this is were the daughter of billionaire Kaigura Sarutori stays while on campus."

Hatsuo's eyes lit up after the words daughter of billionaire were uttered, "Hehe, can we take a peek?"

"Maybe some other time, but now we should just prepare for our duel." Yurai stated putting his D-Pad up. "It's our time to shine you know!"

Hatsuo scratched his forehead under his bandana, "I've been meaning to ask you a question."

Yurai began walking with his hands tucked behind his head, "Shoot."

Hatsuo walked behind Yurai, "Why do you tend to say 'It's time to shine'?"

Yurai laughed, "Simple, it was my dad's motto. He said no matter the chaos we are thrown into, we have the ability to shine through it with hope and determination. It's been something I've been believing in since childhood."

Hatsuo jerked his shoulder up, "Hmph, I guess that makes sense."

**Later at the Suta-Hasha's Main Event Area...**

The special event took place behind Suta-Hasha Academy. It was encased in an open stadium and outlining the inside was a race track. That's not all either, even more in the middle was a huge dueling field and that's exactly were the event was taking place.

Standing in the center of the crowd filled stadium was a lady in a pink suit with short hot pink hair and green eyes, "Hello my honorable students and today we have a very special guest joining us this evening. If most of you didn't know, I welcome to you Pro-Duelist Camaru Utaka!"

At the sound of his name the crowd went wild. Not being the one to keep a crowd waiting, Camaru ran to the middle of the stadium to join the young principal. Raising his hands in the air as he heard the crowd chant his name the Principal gave him a microphone, "I remember when this school was just a blueprint. You guys don't know how good a principal you guys got. Here's some trivia for ya; your Principal,_Ms. Robinson_, is the daughter of the principal that made me who I am today! With support any one can make it."

Ms. Robinson smiled, "That's right, I've accepted you all for a reason. That means I believe in you all!"

"Enough talk, who's ready to see some duelin!" Camaru yelled pumping the crowd up. The crowd got ever louder shouting and screaming and Camaru was loving it, "Now, who's ready to witness a Champion duel!"

**On the other side of the school grounds...**

"Yep, I think we're lost." Yurai said taking a seat on the ground.

Hatsuo was laughing his butt off, "This was pretty fun, like the way you ran from that beaver!"

Yurai lowerd his head in shame, "...But it had big teeth..."

Hatsuo pointed at Yurai, "Or maybe even when that swarm of bees went after you and you screamed like a girl!"

Yurai raised his head up making a grumpy face, "I have a phobia with bugs... I can't stand them near me, especially big ones..." Yurai stood up rubbing his stomach, "But that honey was the best!"

Hatsuo nodded and took out his D-Pad, "The school should be back there to the west, let's hit the old dusty trail!" Hatsuo stretched one leg after another walking with a smile on his face.

Yurai poked his lips out as he put his hands in his pockets, "You know you could've done that earlier right..."

Hatsuo grinned, "I know, but where's the fun in that."

**Back to Suta-Hasha Stadium...**

"Go, Sage Champion Kadoe! Magic Sword Pierce!" Camaru had ordered a magic swordsman, with seven swords, in blue and purple armor and cloak to finish off his two opponents. The Sage threw his sword, disappeared, and reappeared behind the two students catching it's sword and striking them with a massive blow.

**Winner: Camaru Utaka!**

"Wow, he defeated them no problem." Hex said a little excited.

Aliq crossed his arms, "And with all his Life Points still intact."

Luna smiled, "Well, he is a Pro-Duelist for a reason."

Nikki looked around the crowd trying to scout out Yurai and Hatsuo, "Where are those two knuckle heads?"

Tenshi raised an eyebrow, "It is weird that he'd miss his favorite Pro-Duelist actually duel and in person."

"He'll be fine, I know they will." Cloe said smiling.

Tyson was sitting back with his hands in his pockets, "Doesn't this make it Camaru's ninth consecutive win?"

Just then a young fifteen year old boy with messy dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes butted into the conversation, "Could you guys keep it down, I'm trying to watch this!"

Nikki slowly turned around grabbing the boy's white shirt, which was designed with gold and silver swirls, and started shaking him back and forth. "Listen here kid, you're not gonna say another word for the rest of this event!"

Aliq waved his index finger around, "You tell him Nikki..." he said sarcastically.

The blonde boy in the blue jeans, _Arcaine 'Arc' Magnus_, had fell backwards in his seat with swirls in his eyes. If Nikki wasn't there things might have went a little differently.

The Ms. Robinson walked to the middle of the stadium filled with joy at the sight of her students having a good time, "Now we approach the Main Event, which has been pre-decided by Camaru here." she explained gesturing towards Camaru. "He has decided it'll be a tag duel that he hand picked. Camaru will be teaming up with our number one mechanic, Lito Woods, in an epic match of proportions!"

Camaru pointed to the stadium entrance, "Come on out Yurai and Hatsuo!" he exclaimed while being joined by Mr. Woods.

...

"Seriously, they some how get them a match with a Pro-Duelist and they don't show up..." Tenshi said with a blank face.

Tyson was leaning back, "Maybe they got lost." he joked.

Aliq closed his eyes, "Knowing them, its a high possibility."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Luna added.

Hex looked at his cousin Luna, "I hope so."

Cloe heard two males bickering in the distance, "Here they come."

Bursting out of the entrance were Yurai and Hatsuo how ran at full speed trying not to miss their chance. As he was running Yurai tripped over a small rock and rolled across the ground landing in front of the two older duelist.

Hatsuo came to a stop right behind Yurai, gripping his stomach laughing. "Man, this has just been a bad day for you!"

Camaru pulled out a blue and red D-Gazer putting it on, "Let's hope that bad luck doesn't carry over to this duel!"

Lito equipped himself with a black and green D-Gazer, "Hmph, I guess that would be a shame."

Hatsuo adjusted his shades on his face and it flashed blue, "Get up Yurai, we're so going to win!"

Yurai got up quickly putting on his blue and gold D-Gazer, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

The four of them all pulled out their D-Pads.

**AR VISION LINK, ESTABLISHED.**

**Yurai Lp: 4000**

**Hatsuo Lp: 4000**

**Camaru Lp: 4000**

**Lito Lp: 4000**

"Rookies first." Lito said teasing.

Hatsuo drew a card, "I set a monster face-down along with another face-down and that's that!"

Lito was the next to draw, "I'll summon **BlackFang - Kim the Blue Huntress** (1400/600 tuner lv3)." A wolf-woman with white hair, white shirt, and a black skirt appeared with a wolf at her side. "Because I have another BlackFang on my field, I can Special Summon **BlackFang - Nem the Black Huntress **(1800/200 Lv4)." The next beast appearing on his field was a wolf-woman in all black holding two dagger-like blades.

Yurai was observing Lito's field when he realized something, "Cool, he's gonna Synchro Summon!"

Lito smirked, "That I am. I use my Level 3 BlackFang - Kim the Blue Huntress and Level 4 BlackFang - Nem the Black Huntress to Synchro Summon!" The two lady BlackFangs flew into the sky creating three rings and four orbs of light. The sky flashed with white light bringing upon it a wolf-man with white hair, black shirt and pants, and extremely sharp claws. "This is **BlackFang - Lee Prince of the BlackPeeks **(2500/2400 lv7). He gains a 800 ATK boost from Blue Huntress along with his effect, which grants him 200 ATK for each BlackFang in my Graveyard. So he now has 3700 ATK. With this my turn ends; I'm eager to see what you two can do."

Hatsuo and Yurai's mouths dropped in surprise. The crowd was going wild for the older green haired duelist, they were loud enough to burst your eardrums for a moment.

"Interesting, he summoned a monster with that much strength on his first turn." Aliq said complementing the BlackFang user.

Camaru was giggling while rubbing his nose with a finger, "If that's what a mechanic can do, just imagine my skills as a Pro-Duelist!"

Yurai shook his head, "Well time for you to see what I duelist like me can do!" He drew his card, "Time to shine!" The mysterious spirit orb appeared behind Yurai.

*Are you gonna use the card I gave you?* the female spirit asked.

Yurai smiled, *Of course!* He pulled a card from his hand showing it to his opponents, "I Special Summon **Stormer Chastity** (1000/800 lv3)! I can Special Summon her because I lowered her ATK by 500." A blue haired vixen in a turquoise sleeveless one piece outlined in red, and a red skirt outlined in pink, wearing red knee-high boots magically appeared on the field. She also had many golden bangles on her arms and held a metallic pole arm with a trident like blade at the top. "Its my turn to show you my summoning abilities. I summon Stormer Defender (500/2000 lv3) and you know what this means! I use my two level 3 monsters to construct the overlay network, I Xyz Summon Rank 3 Quake Stormer Gaia (2400/3000 rk3)!" The majestic vixen magician along with the grey armored, big and bulky knight combined their might to bring about the enormous green and brawny golem.

Hatsuo gave Yurai a thumbs up, "Cool dude!"

"I know right!" he said returning the enthusiastic thumbs up.

Lito snapped his fingers, "You end your turn kid?"

Yurai laughed rubbing his head almost forgetting who he was dueling, "Oh right, I set a face-down and that just about does it."

Camaru smirked as he drew his card, "You know I'll seize the win right? I summon **Radiant Champion **(1100/1500 lv3) and activate her effect. For each card in my hand I gain 500 Life Points." A small woman in white skimpy armor raised her white staff, as a result it began to shine bright.

**Camaru Lp: 6500**

"So unfair..." Hatsuo said.

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon and Normal Summon **Gardna Champion **(600/1900 lv3)." A short bulky knight with white hair and blue armor holding a big shield fell to the field. "

"Are you gonna Synchro or Xyz Summon now?" Yurai asked.

Camaru shook his head, "No, not before I Special Summon **Gusto Champion** (1600/1200 lv4) from my hand with his effect." A young warrior with green wings, gold and purple clothing, wearing goggles had flew its way to the field. "I activate Star Changer to reduce Gusto's level by 1 so he becomes level 3."

Yurai and Hatsuo's eyes had widened with happiness, "Three level 3's!" the two said in unison. "Wait..." they said again, but more depressed as they realized what exactly was happening.

"I now overlay my three level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon **Gladiator Champion Ura** (2000/2000 rk3)" A tattooed, muscular, long haired man with pale skin stomped on the field. "I now equip him with Spirit Sword & Shield raising his ATK to 2500 and making him unaffected by effects!" Camaru's necklace flickered red for a brief second. Taking notice of this Camaru knew it was trying to tell him something, and so he examined everything about his opponents in a second or two. *What's that?* he thought to himself as he saw a floating blue orb beside Yurai.

"What is Camaru waiting for?" Nikki asked a little agitated.

Tenshi looked at Aliq, "Can't Camaru go into the Battle Phase since he's the last to go?"

"According to the school rules, yes he is able to attack now." Aliq answered.

Lito popped his neck, "Camaru, snap out of it and move!"

Camaru realized he was holding the match up. "Hehe, my bad you guys." he said laughing it off. "Okay Ura, attack Yurai's Quake Stormer Gaia!"

Yurai rubbed the bridge of his nose smiling, "I activate my Gaia's effect, by detaching 1 Xyz Material I can switch Gaia to Defense Position!" The orb around Quake Stormer Gaia, which was Stormer Chasity, vanished and Gai hunkered down pulling his big arms inward.

The Gladiator Champion took its big grey sword and slung it at the brawny green monster, but came to an abrupt stop as it was blocked by Gaia's gigantic forearms.

**Camaru Lp: 6000**

Camaru was smiling as he took the short, yet sharp pain to his Life Points. "Nice move." he complimented.

"I know, but that's not all. When Gaia inflicts damage to my opponent, I can switch a monster you guys control to Defense Position!" Yurai exclaimed.

Camaru smirked as he crossed his arms, "to bad you can't touch my Gladiator Champion Ura."

Yurai looked down and kicked a rock, he had truly forgot about that Equip Card. "You are right..."

"That's not the only card you can target you know, their field is still shared." Hatsuo reminded Yurai.

Yurai thumped himself on the forehead, "Duh! Thanks Hatsuo, don't laugh, but this is my first Tag Team Duel. I choose to switch Lito's BlackFang - Lee Prince of the BlackPeeks to Defense Position!"

Lito's BlackFang - Lee Prince of the BlackPeeks switched it's hairy butt to a defensive stature with it's defense of 2400.

"Hmph, can't get to him so you go to me; I'm used to it by now." Lito said.

Hatsuo and Yurai high-fived each other, "Cool, you managed to stop them in their tracks! Now we have some time to breath."

Yurai was smiling so hard his eyes were shut tight as one hand was behind his head, "Yeah, I try my best!"

Camaru smiled as he set a card, which ended his turn.

"Looks like I'm up!" Hatsuo said drawing a card. "I summon **Cyber Wanderer Vincent **(1700/1900 lv4) and with his effect I add a the Equip Card **Cyber Offense Armor** to my hand!" Hatsuo put the selected card in his hand. "Ha, not to shabby is it!" Hatsuo's warrior, in pure white battle damaged armor and boots with codes running through his attire, picked up it's Halberd.

Yurai grinned, "Sweet, nice combo Hatsuo!"

Camaru and Lito just looked on as they awaited to see what happened next.

"I Flip Summon my **Cyber Wanderer Ryo **(900/500 lv2 tuner)" Hatsuo's next monster a small sprite like kid no taller than eight inches with light blue hair and glowing azure eyes. He wore a scarf along with robotic wolf ears on the top of his head with a matching robotic tail. "Check out my wolf Lito!" Hatsuo said pointing at the green haired teacher/mechanic.

Lito just smirked at the youngster's remark.

"But too bad you won't get to see him for long. I tune my level 2 Cyber Wanderer Ryo and level 4 Cyber Wanderer Vincent to Synchro Summon **Cyber Wanderer Olden **(2400/1200 lv6)!" Coming down onto the field was a young man-like monster with one of his brown eyes glowing and long brown hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a bard's hat along with a cape and long boots on his feet. Olden also carried with him a lute.

Camaru took notice of this quick summoning by his opponent, "Pretty cool, but can you get pass our monsters?"

"I think so, you do remember the equip card I drew. I equip Olden with Cyber Offense Armor raising his ATK to 3400 and his Defense to 1500!" Hatsuo's monster's weapon began to glow with a silver aura.

"Awesome!" Yurai exclaimed.

Lito looked at Camaru, "What are you waiting for?" Lito seemed to know what face down his partner Camaru held.

Camaru jumped slightly, "Sorry, my mind went elsewhere. I activate the Trap Card Chosen Frenzy."

"Huh?" Hatsuo wondered.

Yurai's eyes narrowed, *What might that do?*

"With this I can target one Special Summoned monster on the field and destroy it by sending a Spell or Trap I control to the Graveyard." Camaru clarified. He had Un-Equipped the Spell from his Champion.

The orb whom guarded the young red and black headed boy knew exactly what it did, *Please, you must activate your trap now.*

*If you say so.* Yurai telepathically responded to the female spirit. "I activate my Trap Xyz Sacrifice!"

*Aren't you glad I had you rework your Deck.* the blue spirit said in a pleasing tone.

Yurai smiled, "By sending my Quake Stormer Gaia to the Graveyard I can negate your effect and Special Summon two Level 3 or lower monsters from the grave as a result!"

"Dude, you didn't have to do that." Hatsuo told Yurai. "I had a way to deflect it."

"Oh well, save it for later then." Yurai said giving his roommate another thumbs up. "From the grave I summon Stormer Chasity (1500/800 lv3) and Stormer Defender (500/2000 lv3)!" Reappearing on the field were the beautiful blue haired vixen and short and bulky shield holding knight.

"Okay I use my Cyber Wanderer Olden to attack your Defense Position BlackFang - Lee Prince of the BlackPeeks!" Hatsuo ordered his warrior whom struck the wolf-man with a fierce attack.

"Interesting, you've taken down my monster." Lito said.

"I end my turn!" Hatsuo yelled.

The crowd was really pumped and everyone seemed to really be into this duel. To be honest I think most of them were only interested in seeing Camaru... Lyone for example seemed to be screaming to the top of her lungs, which was completely out of her character.

**Outside Suta-Hasha Academy...**

The man clad in black, known as Zentax, stood outside the spectacular buildings that was Suta-Hasha Academy. He had an uneasy feeling, something he didn't have often. "This place is riddled with mysteries... I can feel it." He faded into obscurity then appearing on the top of the main building's roof top. He looked around the area as he felt a force getting stronger, "I'll have to unravel these mysteries the smart way. I feel that dark force from the temple is here as well... If he's taken host, I'll need to flush him out. This will be a troublesome mission alone..." Zentax vanished into thin air not leaving a bit of a trace.

**Back at the Duel Arena...**

**Hatsuo Lp: 4000**

**Yurai Lp: 4000**

**Lito Lp: 2000**

**Camaru Lp: 6000**

"Now that I got my BlackFang - Kim the Blue Huntress (1400/600 lv3) and BlackFang - Nem the Black Huntress (1800/200 lv4) back on the field, I'm going to try something new. A Booster Summon." Lito said calmly.

The crowd gasped with great curiosity after hearing of a Booster Summon. They seemed to be on the edge of their seats now, anticipating the next moves of this match.

"Does he mean that new summoning Yurai did yesterday?" Hex asked.

"Yeah, most likely." replied his cousin Luna.

Ryuuto, whom sat beside the group, leaned forward looking at the gang, "You guys know what a Booster Summon is?"

"Hey, I'll give you ten dollars to forget what you heard." Tyson said bribing the young lad.

Ryuuto popped up, "Really!"

Tyson smirked, "No, not really, just watch the duel."

"I combine the might of my Blackfangs to summon my new **BlackFang - King Garu **(3400/2400 Grade 7)." Lito's previous BlackFangs had skyrocketed into a blue portal in the sky and in a flash of golden light a new beast was released. This beast was more wolf than man as it stood on its hind legs, but was more hairier than any other BlackFang Lito held. It was attired in gold and black armor and its eyes glowed green.

Many conversations were going on among the crowd. For example: "What is that!" "Where can I get one of those!" "I like hotdogs!" "Oh my god I want it!" "Tacos!" "That's just a fake!" It seemed this new card brought with it a lot of questions, but that was inevitable.

Yurai faced palmed himself, "Now how the heck did he get that..."

Camaru looked at his partner with uncertainty on his face, *He brought it out now, that was risky even for him.*

"Now I use BlackFang - King Garu to destroy your Cyber Wanderer Olden." Lito's armored wolf went in for a kill and hopped into the air with incredible leg strength.

Hatsuo activated a card as he flung his arm to the side, "I activate my trap Cyber Prism Bolt!"

"Wow, Lito you've become more reckless than me!" Camaru laughed. "Don't take them lightly because they're kids, you should know that best."

"Shut it up, Camaru..." Lito growled.

Hatsuo continued, "If my opponent attacks while there are three or more monster on my side of the field, I can destroy all monsters my opponent controls!"

"Awesome!" Yurai yelled as he hopped up and down in the air.

The monsters which Camaru and Lito controlled were destroyed, leaving the two adults defenseless.

"Haha!" Camaru laughed, "First time you've made a mistake and it cost me; today must be opposite day!"

"I end my turn..." Lito snarled.

Yurai drew his card, "And mine begins!" He quickly observed his hand, "I play Quicktime Boosting and equip it to Stormer Chasity which will increase her ATK to 2000! With the combined ATK of my Chasity and Defender being 2500, I'm gonna Booster Summon!" Again two monsters flew into the spiraling black hole in the sky only to be used to release a armored warrior overflowing with lightning. "I summon my ace in the hole, Guardian Stormer Tempest (2500/2000 Gr6)! Also when Quicktime Boosting is sent to the Graveyard, I draw a card."

The crowd gasped once more at the site of a Booster Monster appearing on the field. It was amazing the crowd was just electrifying as they watched the heated duel.

Yurai couldn't help but smile as he was feeling the flow of the duel, "Mr. Woods, I'm taking you out! Tempest destroy his Life Points!" The golden armored warrior grabbed one of his four silver shackles on his belt which were completed with blades on the ends and slung it at Lito.

**Lito Lp: 0**

The mechanic was pushed in the air hitting the ground with a painful impact.

Lito struggled to get up and started smirking, "Good job kid..." he said as he walked off the field.

Camaru looked back at his childhood friend staggering off, "You're not staying; are you that much of a sore loser?" Camaru teased.

Lito put up a hand still walking off, "There's no need I know who'll win."

"Alrighty, I set a card and end my turn." Yurai laughed.

"Two on one, just the way I like it!" Camaru joked as he drew his card. "I activate **Forceful Re-Birth **which lets me Special Summon Gladiator Champion Ura (2000/2000 rk3) from my graveyard."

*He's planning something, Yurai be cautious.* Idene said glowing brightly.

*Yeah, yeah, yeah.* Yurai replied. "Hatsuo be on the look out."

"I know that much." Hatsuo said.

"I Summon **Solar Champion **(300/700 lv2) and because I have Champions on the field I Special Summon **Gusto Champion **(1600/1200 lv4)!" Camaru had called forth a small chibi warrior made of fire and a green armored winged man wearing goggles. "Together their ATK adds up to 3900 which is just in the range of my Booster Monster." Camaru winked.

"What?!" Hatsuo yelled, "You have one too!"

"Guess these Boosters aren't so exclusive." Yurai commented.

*I sense a strong spiritual presence inside of his soul. I can't explain it.* Idene said with worry in her voice.

"I Booster Summon" Camaru's monster too went into a spiraling vortex in the sky. Appearing from the sky was a giant golden armored knight with white under garments and red boots and gloves. "I unveil **Ultimate Champion Trirox **(3500/2500 gr8)." A feeling had come across Camaru to not attack Hatsuo's monster and he always followed his instincts. "Now Trirox attack Yurai's Tempest!"

Trirox made a golden sword appear out of nowhere and whirled his sword at the blue and golden warrior.

**Yurai Lp: 3000**

"I detach a Supporter Material from Tempest to negate his destruction."

Camaru smiled, "I end my turn."

*Crap, Hatsuo's up next and if he draws the wrong card who's knows what might happen next turn...* Yurai thought.

Idene started to shine very brightly, *I believe I can help with that.*

Hatsuo drew his card, but when he did it flashed a bright blue. "Huh, that was strange." Hatsuo took a look at his card he'd just drawn, "This card's new."

Yurai grinned, "Just go with it Hatsuo."

"If you say so, I activate **Extra's Tagout **and with this I can choose one monster in my Extra Deck and one monster on my field and switch em." Hatsuo's face lit up, "This is kinda cool!" His Extra Deck began to glow just as he card had the moment before.

Yurai directed his attention to Idene, *Did you just-*

*This is necessary, so yes, I've given him a Booster.* Idene interrupted.

"I guess I use this... I switch out my Cyber Wanderer Olden for **Cyber Wanderer Canus **(3500/2000 gr8)!" Hatsuo bagged up as he looked at his tall well built man with spiky navy blue hair and glowing eyes. The face was a bit scary; it wore a black muscle shirt, camoflage pants, along with some navy blue combat boots. Its accessories included a locket with every Cyber Wanderer's picture inside, goggle above eyes, and a huge energy cannon streaming with data.

*What's this I feel? I can sense a spiritual force here, it has to be the orb thing beside Yurai.* Camaru inquired.

"I activate Canus's effect, by paying 500 Life Points I can inflict 500 damage to you for each Cyber Wanderer in my graveyard!" Hatsuo exclaimed.

**Hatsuo Lp: 3500**

**Camaru Lp: 5000**

"That's pretty darn cool!" Yurai told Hatsuo.

"I end my turn." Hatsuo said.

Camaru drew his card, "You should've taken me out. I'll have Ultimate Champion Trirox attack Hatsuo's Cyber Wanderer Canus!"

"But they'll both just be destroyed right?" Hatsuo asked.

"Yeah, that wouldn't put you in a desirable situation... Unless you have something up your sleeve!" Yurai yelled with excitement.

"When Trirox attacks I can detach 1 Supporter Marterial and he gain 300 ATK for each monster you have on the field." Camaru smirked.

Hatsuo thought for a quick second, "That gives him 4100 ATK!"

Camaru pointed to the tall cannon holder, "Trirox destroy Hatsuo's Canus!" The white and golden champion's sword grew and went for the kill.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap Covering Fire to have Hatsuo's monster gain the attack of my Guardian Stormer Tempest bringing it up to 6000!" Yurai yelled throwing a hand in the air.

Ultimate Champion Trirox hit Cyber Wanderer Canus only to be blocked by Guardian Stormer Tempest. After pushing the attacker back, Canus and Tempest went in for the kill this time and successfully destroyed him.

**Camaru Lp: 3100**

Camaru laughed as he looked at the card in his hand, "I end my turn."

"Sweet!" Yurai said drawing his card, "I'm going for the win Hatsuo!"

"Come on, hurry it up! This win would look good on a dating profile!" Hatsuo joked.

Yurai rubbed his nose, "Go Cyber Wanderer Canus and Guardian Stormer Tempest!"

The two monsters tagged up again and and combined their attacks for the victory.

**Camaru Lp: 0**

Despite the lost of many student's favorite Pro-Duelist they were clearly still over joyed. The yelled and screamed with great emotion. Yurai and Hatsuo looked around at the ear-splitting crowd in the stands as Camaru walked up to them.

"Great duel you two." Camaru said with a smile on his face.

Yurai was lost for words, but Hatsuo wasn't, "Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself." he looked at Yurai, "I'm so gonna get girls for this!"

Yurai smirked putting his hands behind his head, "Or hate you for beating they're fantasy husband." Yurai watched as Hatsuo's mode change and laughed. "I'd love to duel you again Mr. Utaka!"

"I feel the same way." Camaru gladly stated.

**Later on at the Boy's Dorm...**

The sky was calming with the sun setting and it's glow began disappearing. The wind blew gently making the blades of grass dance along with the trees. But sadly the scenery which brought delight to most never lasted around the boy's big blue dorm.

"The top bunk is mine!" Yurai was yelling trying to hop on top of the bed.

"No!" Hatsuo said kicking at Yurai hands.

The boy with blue eyes and white hair from earlier, Ryuuto, seemed to be their roommate along with the small and innocent Hex.

Ryuuto didn't really care about what bunk he slept in and so he decided to give the silver haired Hex the bottom bunk. They worked that out so easily compared to Yurai and Hatsuo.

"Um, Ryuuto, should we do something?" the ice blue eyed Hex asked.

Ryuuto got in his bed, "I'm positive they can work this one out." the fourteen year old said.

Yurai pulled Hatsuo's leg, dragging him to the floor with a bang. "We settle this with a duel, Hatsuo!"

"You're on!" Hatsuo replied.

**Suta-Hasha Academy's Principal's Office...**

The green eyed principal sat at her black desk with tons of paper work on it. Her room was dark with a single light on which sat on her desk. As her door creaked open she looked up.

"Hey Melina." a man standing at the door's entrance said.

Melina leaned back in her seat, "Hello Camaru, what do you want to talk about."

Camaru's attire could be seen as he walked up to the principal, "You noticed the Boosters right."

"Yes and I also noticed you threw the duel." Melina said. "Giving the students a bit of hope are you."

Camaru put his hands in his pocket, "Never mind that, there's something at this school that's got me wondering..."

Melina stood up walking towards Camaru, "I thought we knew this place was mysterious when we found it. Isn't that the whole reason we chose this site."

"Yeah, but that Yurai kid here... there's something about him." Camaru continued.

"And, there's something about you. Everyone has something about them you know." Melina stated as she grabbed Camaru's arms pulling on them.

Camaru looked at Melina, "I'm serious, I feel he's connected to another dimension."

Melina started to twist side to side, "You mean like you and your necklace." she said as she leaned in laying her head on Camaru's chest.

"I just got a feeling something's about to happen again is all. I don't want a world full of chaos again." Camaru stated as he ran his fingers through Ms. Robinson's hot pink hair.

Melina looked at Camaru, "Come on worry wart don't be so tense. If anything I should be the one complaining with all that paper work."

Camaru kissed Melina on the cheek, "All I'm saying is be very aware, I couldn't stand if something happened to you and..." he stopped to rub Melina's stomach.

"Don't worry, I got crazy Lito to watch over me while you're gone for the season, he wouldn't dare let you're dear wife get hurt." Melina stated. "Now help me with the paper work."

"No, thanks, seeya later." Camaru said as he dashed out the room.

"I knew that would get him out of here, now I can get my work done." Melina giggled as she took a seat at her desk.

Voice Actors

Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou

Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko

Tom Gibis/Aliq

Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell

Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington

Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace

Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu

Marc Thompson/Raiden Sato

Jamie Marchi/Lyone Hadora

Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura

Zach Tyler Eisen/Hex Corin

Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa

Dan Petronijevi /Fudo Akainu

Joshua Seth/Arcaine 'Arc' Magnus

Emily Mortimer/Ms. Florence

Ian Sinclair/Camaru Utaka

Mike McFarland/Lito Woods

Luci Christian/Melina Robinson

Troy Baker/Zentax

Brittney Karbowski/Idene

Oc Cards...

Yurai's-

Stormer Chastity

Light|Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect (1500/800)

~ You can Special Summon this card from your hand, but it loses 500 ATK. A Booster Monster that was Summoned using this card as Supporter Material gains this effect.

When it is Booster Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls

Quicktime Boosting

Quick-Play Spell Card

~ Target 1 face-up monster on the field and equip it with this card, while this card is equipped to a monster it gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card from your Deck.

Hatsuo's-

Cyber Wanderer Ryo

Light|Level 2

Machine/Effect/Tuner (900/500)

~ When this card is sent to the Graveyard, all Battle Damage this turn becomes 0. When this card is destroyed by battle you can Special Summon a Level 5 Machine-Type monster from you Deck.

Cyber Prism Bolt

Trap Card

~ If your opponent attacks while you control 3 or more monsters, destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

Cyber Wanderer Vincent

Light|Level 4

Machine/Effect (1700/1900)

~ Once per turn during your Main Phase you can add 1 Equip Spell Card or Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your Hand.

Cyber Offense Armor

Equip Spell Card

~ The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK and 300 DEF. When a monster is targeted by an attack, you can send this card to the Graveyard to negate the attack.

Cyber Wanderer Olden

Earth|Level 6

Machine/Synchro/Effect (2400/1200)

~ 1 tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Once during each of your turns, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, you can negate the activation and destroy that card.

Cyber Wanderer Canus

Earth|Grade 8

Machine/Booster/Effect (3500/2000)

~ 2 or more monsters whose ATK equal 3500 - 3900

Once per turn by paying 500 Life Points you can inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each "Cyber Wanderer" in your Graveyard. Once per turn you can detach 1 Supporter Material to Speacial Summon 1 Ritual, Fusion, or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but decrease the summoned monster's ATK and DEF by 1000.

Camaru's-

Radiant Champion

Light|Level 3

Warrior/Effect/Tuner (1100/1500)

~ Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can gain 500 Life Points for each card in your hand.

Gardna Champion

Earth|Level 3

Warrior/Effect (600/1900)

~ While this card is face-up defence position; "Champion" monsters cannot be attacked, except "Gardna Champion".

Gladiator Champion Ura

Earth|Rank 3

Warrior/Xyz/Effect (2000/2000)

~ 3 Level 3 monsters

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard:You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to attack once again in a row.

Spirit Sword & Shield

Equip Spell Card

~ The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and is unaffected by your opponent's Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects. During your Standby Phase inflict 500 damage to the controller of the equipped monster.

Chosen Frenzy

Quick-Play Spell Card

~ Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card you control on the field. Target 1 monster Special Summoned this turn, Destroy it.

Forceful Re-Birth

Continuous Spell Card

~ Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Speacial Summon that Target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

Solar Champion

Fire|Level 2

Warrior/Effect/Tuner

~ When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no monsters, you can Special Summon 1 "Champion" monster from your hand, except "Solar Champion".

Gusto Champion

Wind|Level 4

Warrior/Effect

~ If you control a "Champion" monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Ultimate Champion Trirox

Earth|Grade 8

Warrior/Booster/Effect (3500/2500)

~ 3 or more monsters whose ATK equal 3500 - 3900

When this card declares an attack, you can detach 1 Supporter Material and this card gains 300 ATK for each card your opponent controls.

Lito's-

BlackFang - Kim the Blue Huntress

Dark|Level 3

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Tuner (1400/600)

~ The Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material Monster gains 800 ATK.

BlackFang - Nem the Black Huntress

Dark|Level 4

Beast-Warrior/Effect (1800/200)

~ If you control a "BlackFang" monster other than "BlackFang - Nem the Vampire Huntress", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK and DEF of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase.

BlackFang - Lee Prince of the BlackPeeks

Dark|Level 7

Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect (2500/2400)

~ 1 "BlackFang" tuner + 1 or more non-tuners

This card gains 200 ATK for each "BlackFang" monster in your graveyard.

BlackFang - King Garu

Dark|Grade 7

Beast-Warrior/Booster/Effect (3400/2400)

~ 2 or more monsters whose ATK equal 3000 - 3400

When your opponent activates a monster's effect you can detach all Supporter Materials to negate it.

* * *

Lyone: Aw, Camaru's taken...

Hatsuo: But I'm free to play!

Tenshi: I hope you mean cards...

Nikki: He better mean cards!

Hatsuo: Heh heh...

Tyson: I bet Camaru threw the match.

Yurai: Take that back!

Cloe: Please calm down.

Luna: Sadly I don't think they can...

Ryuuto: Be sure to check us out next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X: A Lone Coyote!

Hex: I do believe we meet more people, am I right?

Camaru: You bet you do!

Lyone: Camaru Utaka!

Camaru: In the flesh.

Fudo: This is going to be a long school year...

* * *

**Sorry I took so long with this, but I was enslaved to television, new games, phone, and the evil, the chaotic, the frightning, SCHOOL WORK! Hope you enjoyed this installment and the only OCs I'll be accepting for now are Teachers, Villains, and Pro-Duelist (Although they won't get that much 'screen time'). If you didn't know Camaru and Lito are from my first Yugioh story Z-Storm, but now they're adults. Thanks for reading and review so I don't think you've fallen off the face of the Earth.**


	5. Episode 4: The Lone Coyote

Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X

Chapter 4: A Lone Coyote

A black hole wondered through an uncharted galaxy in an unknown solar system tossing planets at will. The most dangerous object in the universe was devouring the planetary system no problem. It crushed planets and hurled asteroids at the doomed planets. The black hole was eating up all the color held by this system, it was silent chaos. The hole soon wipped out the fated solar system leaving only a giant sun which wouldn't last any longer. The gravity of the black hole was so intense that it was having effect on the sun, crushing it. The sun was dying which lead to it's death, an explosion, a hyper nova has just begun. Mutely the sun burst and the worse possible out come happened, a second black hole was born. Now they tugged on one another slowy pulling on each other, they were beginning a merger, a super massive blackhole was created in all this silent and deadly anarchy...

**... ... ...**

Zentax was back in his own dimension in a dark palace of some sort. He kneeled down on a knee with his head bowwed awaiting his ruler's powerful words.

Above Zentax was a staircase leading to a giant cathedra and seating there was a vague figure hidden by shadows. "So... you are looking for backup... How can I be sure you're not planning to overthrow me in a new fashion?"

Zentax looked up, still wearing his concealing get-up baring his mask. "I'm not that insensate to try that again sire. You've sent me on this mission to prove my worth and alligence to you my lord."

"With that in mind, you want me to send my elite warriors with you..." the emperor countered.

"Please my liege, for the sucess of this mission to put you at the top of the galaxies, you must trust me. Am I not your strongest disciple?" Zentax retorted.

"Hmph, you may be my strongest, but you are not the most loyale of subjects. There is only one way you'll get the support I wield." the superior began.

Zentax became more aware as guards closed in on him in the vast room of royalty, "Yes, sire?"

At that moment only the whites of the emperor's teeth could be seen as he smirked, "You must allow me to take hold of your unrivaled power."

Zentax lifted his head, "What?"

"Don't worry it will only be a necessary amount; you'll still have enough to complete your assigned task." the emperor said with faked glee.

*He must think I'm a fool, but considering who I'm allied with it matters not.* Zentax quickly thought to himself and then looking up. "Go ahead master."

"Very well." the ruler's command was final as he declared Zentax's power for his own. He held out his hand and with a flick of the wrist he unleashed an intensely gold light of hatred.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Minutes later Zentax was walking the halls of the palace staggering his way on as he leaned on the wall. He was weakened greatly by the power of his emperor, but he wasn't worried at all. With the remaining energy he had left he opened up a small portal. "I have other resources of power my 'lord'..." With struggle he walked into the pure black portal as it began to close quickly.

**Suta-Hasha Academy...**

"Ahhhh!" Yurai was yelling as he struggled to get his arm loose of the branches.

Hex was trying his best to calm down the over reacting teenager, "Please Yurai, don't be like this."

"But it hurts!" Yurai screamed.

Ryuuto walked over to assist his roommate, "Stay still why dont you!" Ryuuto tried pulling back the branch, but it was no use.

Hex turned to look at Hatsuo, whom was on his D-Pad, "Maybe you could help us?"

"Shhhhh!" Hatsuo said in annoyance, "I'm on the verge of a fantastic plan!"

"What kind of plan?" Hex asked almost in a low whisper.

Hatsuo looked up for a second and then back at his D-Pad, "One to mature for your adolecent mind..."

Ryuuto sneered, "I think your mind is too mature for your own good, Hatsuo." he replied nearly pulling Yurai's arm out of its socket.

"Ouch!" the red and black haired teen exclaimed out of pain. "I swear if you guys weren't my few friends I'd- Ouchie!"

A bead of sweat slid down the side of Hex's face, "Did he just say Ouchie..."

Ryuuto stopped struggling to free Yurai's arm and face palmed himself, "How the heck did we end up in this situation?"

Hatsuo quickly swooped behind Ryuuto and Hex patting them on the shoulder, "I know just the idea. Since he wanted to take this long 'short cut', let's leave him!" he giggled.

Ryuuto smirked, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Nooooo! You guys can't leave a roomy all by his lonelyness! I have dreams, I want to live!" Yurai shouted as his friends walked away.

Duel Runner Building...

Students worked throughout a busy, loud, and noisy atmosphere. Steel tools were being dropped and hit by other objects. Many screeches and motors starting were constant. In particular one noise was louder than the rest and quite annoying.

"Yurai, mind slowing down there." Aliq said knowing the margin for error at the pace Yurai was going.

"Oh shut up Aliq; what do you know about mechanics?" the overly excited teen asked with slight defence in his voice. "I got this alright!" he yelled as he tried to hold his blue frame to a duel runner together.

"You need help don't you..." Aliq asked seeing Yurai stretch his limbs to their limits.

Yurai's eyes darted across the workshop then returning its gaze to the ground, "...Maybe..."

Aliq grinned, "Too bad too sad." he then put his hands in his pockets and walked off smoothly to continue work on his Duel Runner project.

Yurai quickly looked across the room to spot anyone who would actually help him as his grip was giving out, "Come on come on..." He shifted his head the best he could only to be looking at a pair of black heels. "Huh?" Yurai continued looking upward and soon a white mini skirt could be seen, he began to blush as his attention was grabbed by belly ring. "Lyone?" his voice was trembling.

The pink haired sixteen year old held in her hand a wrench, "I heard you need this." she said with a calm and soothing tone.

Yurai blushed even more as he tilted his head lower trying to hide it, "Y-yeah..."

Lyone bent over beside Yurai waving the wrench in his face, "Now you see it..." the pink haired girl dropped the wrench and kicked it under Yurai's so called Duel Runner. "Now you don't."

Yurai's eyes widened, "Whaaa?" his head darted to the pretty face that was Lyone, "How could you be so cruel!"

Lyone smiled while tilting her head slightly to the side, "You defeated my Cammie-poo."

One of Yurai's eyebrows raised up, "What the hell's a 'Cammie-poo'?"

Lyone hit Yurai's head causing him to loose his grip and fall over followed by the heavy metal of the Duel Runner. Lyone stood up and walked off, "Serves you right Yurai, see you later." she walked off with a devious smile on her face.

Yurai was left under the pile of junk tossing and turning his little heart out. "..." he lost his breath and quickly passed out.

But just as soon as Yurai had passed out, someone dragged him from underneath his scrap of destruction. "You can't get much done laying down on the job, Yurai."

Yurai opened his eyes and saw the blonde haired boy who shared the room next to his, "Hey Fudo..." he said trying to sit up.

Fudo picked up the wrench Lyone dropped, "Here, you got alot of work to catch up on."

Yurai sat with his legs crossed and one hand in his lap as he scratched the top of his head, "I think I'm done for the day." he then began to yawn.

Fudo smiled and gave Yurai a pat on the back, "Suit yourself."

Yurai was now walking along a small concrete path from the Duel Runner building, but as he was on his way something caught his eye. Lying on the ground was a fifteen year old blue eyed boy with sandy blonde hair which had wooden kuribohs braided in his locks. For some reason the teen was shirtless and wore on his neck a kuriboh necklace and a brown trench coat on his torso. At least the young man wore khaki shorts.

"Hey yo dude!" Yurai waved as he approached the boy staring at the clouds. He soon made his way to the teen before almost tripping over the guy's hooked staff. Yurai took a seat folding his legs and put his hands behind his head, "You've had enough of that class as well huh? I'm Yurai Reihou, I needed some fresh air."

The boy yawned and then turned his head toward the black and red headed teen, "Hey, I'm Walker Odayaka..." he began to yawn again.

Yurai smiled, "Cool, I've never seen you before and I'm always up for meeting new people. Ironicly, my best friend hates meeting new people though she'll never admit it."

Walker had lost himself in the clouds for a moment, "... Oh, I'm sorry, kinda got lost in the clouds."

Yurai laughed at this, "Dude, you're way too calm, but I do like-"

Yurai was interupted by a pair of his friends, Tenshi and Cloe. "Yurai!" they both yelled. The light blue haired girl and platinum blonde were nearly out of breath as they approached Yurai and the unknown teen.

Yurai and Walker both turned their attention to the girls, "What's up girls?" Yurai asked.

Tenshi grabbed Yurai by the shirt and shook him, "We need you're help please! He's already got little Hex!"

Yurai gently took Tenshi's hands off him, "Wait, whose already got Hex?"

Cloe was getting all weak kneed at the thought of the guy, "The Coyote..."

"What's that? That dog like thing in the wild? I always got them confused with wolves." Yurai lost focus and his words.

Walker interupted, "I do believe he's the jokester on campus."

Yurai suddenly got serious as he quickly got to his feet and clenched his fist, "I see, so he messed with Hex."

"Not just Hex." Tenshi exclaimed, "After Coyote beat Hex, he took his deck; Luna stepped in afterwards and now her cards are gone as well."

"Please tell me that's all he took." Yurai said alittle agitated.

Cloe nodded her head no and Tenshi continued, "Well Hatsuo claimed to be protecting Luna's pride, but lost severely as well. I think right about now you're roommate Ryuuto is dueling."

Walker jumped into the conversation once more, "Hmmmm, the blue headed girl has a nice bust. What size might they be... a C?" he then looked at Cloe, "The petite girl has a cute little size on her."

Tenshi became weak kneed and almost fell out and Cloe blushed heavyly as she starred at the ground.

Yurai wore a fake smile on his face, "Okay... let's get a move on, please." he yelled as he got a head start on the group.

"Wait up!" Tenshi shouted trying to catch up to Yurai.

Cloe quickly ran behind Tenshi, "You guys."

"Well I've got nothing better to do and hopefully this bully gets what's coming to him." Walker stated as he walked behind the others.

On Suta-Hasha Academy Duel Grounds...

The white haired Ryuuto had fallen to the ground from a strike from a Duel Monster, "... Crap, I lost..."

Luna, Hex, and Hatsuo had ran over to their downed friend trying to check on him.

"I'm sorry Luna and Hex, I did try..." he said with a weak smile as they helped him up.

Hatsuo looked at Luna, "Well, I tried first." he said trying to make light of the situation.

"I knew this would happen, deck after deck, they're all mine. Ryuuto was it, your deck is mine along with your pathetic friends." That was the voice of Ryuuto's opponent, a hazel eyed raven haired shorter boy. His hair was combed to curve cover his right eye and the sun beamed down on him showing his black and yellow stripped hoodie along with his blue jeans. The boy extended his hand, "You know the deal."

Ryuuto reluctantly reached for his deck and slowly took it out of his D-Pad, "You happy now?" he muttered slapping his deck in the hands of the victor.

Luna rubbed Hex's and Ryuuto's back trying to comfort them, "We'll get our decks back you guys."

Hatsuo stepped in front of his pals, "I want a rematch!" Hastuo yelled pointing at the bully.

"But how, he took your deck too." Hex explained.

"You should listen to the little one over there." the cold teenager stated.

Hex looked at Luna, "Is this how it ends?"

Luna grabbed her little cousin with both hands, "No, we WILL get our decks back."

Ryuuto looked over at his short silver headed roommate, "Your cousin has a point you know."

Hatsuo looked at the group, "Listen here little Coyote, we will get you back!" he said slightly angered.

Coyote smirked, "I'd like to see you try." he said eyeing the annoyed Hatsuo.

"I'd like to see you try!" Yurai shouted as he closed in on the five, "See me try... see you try?" he stopped to pondered over his words for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that could work."

The shorter individual was unimpressed, "And you are?"

Yurai nearly fell over in shock, but he regained his composure and pointed to himself, "I'm the guy who beat the Pro-Duelist Camaru Utaka! Call me Yurai!"

Coyote smirked, "Oh, you're the one Camaru clearly threw the duel for and along with that loud mouth over there." he pointed to Hatsuo.

"What the hell do you mean! Nobody threw a match!" Yurai yelled in defense.

"You could've slowed down." Tenshi said finally reaching the area, her and Cloe panting.

"Are you guys okay?" Cloe asked with a soft voice as she walked over to the others.

Luna turned to Cloe, "Don't worry, we'll be fine for now."

"Who's the girl with the dancer's figure? Her breast are pretty as well." Walker stated taking a seat on the ground.

Luna's face turned red, "What did he say?"

Tenshi facepalmed herself, sliding her hand down her face, "Don't mind him, please."

"What a disfunctional bunch you are... how sad..." Coyote shook his head.

"I challenge you short stack or whatever your name is." Yurai exclaimed.

"F.Y.I. my name is Jacob Petenshi, learn it. And why would I even consider challenging you when I've already won four decks for the day." Jacob sneered.

Yurai thought for a second, "Why not win five decks and half of my Duelist Points?" he suggested.

"Dueling Points?" Tenshi asked confused.

Luna turned her attention towards Tenshi, "I almost forgot you don't duel."

"I do believe Dueling Points are points you get from dueling." Walker stated falling back in a pile of grass looking up at the sky.

Ryuuto rubbed his head, "They allow you to get rewards from school, determines you're ranking, and also allows you to enter tournaments."

A hand pushed down on Ryuuto's head, "I was gonna tell her that!" Hatsuo growled.

Jacob now found interest in Yurai's words, "Okay, so I guess that if you win you want your friends decks back, correct."

Yurai nodded, "That's the deal Coyote."

"I have to say I accepted your offer. You are willing to lose your everything for those scum." Jacob stated with a grin.

Yurai smirked as he put on his D-Gazer and loaded his deck into his D-Pad, "Who said I was going to lose? I play to win."

Jacob did the same, "I guess only time will tell, but surely this win is mine."

**AR VISION LINK, ESTABLISHED.**

"DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Jacob Lp: 4000**

**Yurai Lp: 4000**

Jacob took control of the first turn by making the first move, drawong his sixth card, "I'm first and I'm going to summon **Sylablesaurus - Tea Rex** (1600/800 lv4)"

The first monster to appear on Jacob's field was a tall yet slender T-Rex outfitted with a black tuxedo and a tall top hat on its head.

Yurai's face puffed up as he tried to restrain a laugh, "I'm supposed to be afraid of that?" he pointed at the dinosaur. "I mean look at it, its holding a tiny tea cup in its tiny hands!"

"Don't take his cards lightly, Yurai. You must be extremely careful with Coyote." Luna yelled.

Hatsuo shook his head, "Don't make the mistake I made or its as good as over!"

Jacob looked at Yurai with cold almost lifeless eyes, "You should listen to your so called friends."

Yurai scratched the side of his cheek, "Well, whatever, I can't go easy on him anyway because he did take you guys' cards. Don't worry Coyote, I can smell victory waiting at my doorstep!" he finished with a giant smile on his face and he pointed to Jacob, "Go ahead Coyote, finish this turn up so I can kick your butt quicker!"

"Such arrogance, some people are just too confident..." Jacob said shaking his head. "I activate Tea Rex's effect which allows me to add Gilasaurus (1400/400 lv3) to my hand. Next I will special summon it from my hand with it's effect." The Velociraptor joined the battle standing alongside the well-dressed T-Rex. "I now play the Spell **Dino Punification **which lets me change a Dinosaur-Type monster's level between 1 and 4 and it is treated as a Sylablesaurus monster. Obviously I'll make Gilasaurus level 4 and use it along with Tea Rex to Xyz Summon."

Ryuuto was rubbing his head, "Crap, this time he's doing it on the first turn..." he said to himself thinking of his previous duel.

Appearing out of the Overlay Network was a large, bulky, yellow triceratops with a big red cannon attached to its back and TNT to its legs.

Yurai was in awe at the appearance of the monster on the field, "What the heck is that?"

"This here is **Sylablesaurus - Dinomite **(2200/100 rk3) and I activate its effect, by detaching a Xyz Material you take half of that monster's ATK as damage." Jacob decided to detach Sylablesaurus - Tea Rex so that Yurai would take 800 damage.

Dinomite kicked a leg in the air and caused a block of TNT to fly through the sky. The bulky Triceratops then fires at the TNT with its cannon and an explosion filled Yurai's side of the field.

**Yurai Lp: 3200**

"I end my turn." Jacob stated.

Yurai drew his card and smiled, "I Summon Stormer Wingman (1500/300 lv4)" A warrior clad in green armor with wing protruding out his back swooped down to the field in a gust of wind while spinning. "And due to its effect, I will Special Summon Stormer Defender (500/2000 lv3) from my hand in Defense position!" The next thing coming down with a gust of wind created by Stormer Wingman was a ultra bulky grey armored knight with one giant black shield attached to his arm. "But I'm not finished yet! I activate Stormer Ghostlier's effect which allows me to Banish it from my hand to allow one of my monster's to gain 500 ATK and I choose Wingman."

Tenshi smiled as did Cloe, "He's got this in the bag with all those moves, right?"

"In this game anything could happen at anytime." Luna stated.

"Yeah..." Hex agreed with his cousin.

Yurai smirked as he began yet another move, "I now Booster Summon with Wingman and Defender!" Wingman and Defender floated into the sky and were absorbed into a blue portal. Next appearing out of the sky portal was a blue and gold armored warrior. "To bring out my buddy Guardian Stormer Tempest (2500/2000 Gr7)."

Walker was sitting down watching the duel go further, "They both seem eager to get out the big guns."

"I don't know if that's good or bad..." Ryuuto said with little emotion to his voice.

"Tempest, take out Coyote's dino!" Yurai yelled as his Tempest swirled its chains and then threw them at Jacob's Dinomite.

"Wait, I activate Gentlooper's effect from my hand. Now I Special Summon Gentlooper (1200/1000 lv4) from my hand in Defense Mode." Jacob said as a reptile in a suit and umbrella appeared.

"Now his Dinomite is off limits!" Hatsuo yelled.

Tempest redirected his attack to Gentlooper, "Looks like I'll have to wait until I can get Dinomite, but Gentlooper's still in play!" Yurai exclaimed as Tempest encased its chains in lightning as they struck Gentlooper in the chest.

"And now Tempest gains 500 ATK, right?" Tenshi asked.

Hatsuo slowly came into view behind Tenshi, "You bet hot stuff." he said looking over her shoulders.

Tenshi quitely moved away from Hatsuo and closer to Luna and Hex, "Yeah..."

Yurai was scanning his hand, *Crap... Looks like I won't have anything to back me up... Guess I should end it here.* Yurai looked up at Jacob, "I end my turn here." he stated with a smile on his face.

Jacob drew his card, looked at it, and grinned. "I activate Dinomite's effect to detach Gilasaurus and inflict 700 points of Damage to you." Dinomite kicked it's other leg forward, releasing the TNT into the air, and shot it once it reached Yurai's side; exploding on impact.

**Yurai Lp: 2500**

The smoke from Yurai's field cleard to reveal him slowly getting back up. "Come on, Coyote... That's nothing!"

Jacob smirked, "Due to Dinomite not having any Xyz Materials his ATK is halved."

Ryuuto started to regain hope, "That puts Coyote's monster at 1100 ATK points!" he said looking at Luna with a smile on his face.

"I know Yurai can do this." Cloe said in her usual calm and innocent voice.

Jacob looked at Yurai's friends and then shifted his attention to back at Yurai and his Tempest, "They don't even know what's coming." he said under his breath.

Yurai was grinning because he knew his next turn would definitely leave Jacob wide open, "Come on and end your turn!"

Jacob took a card from his hand, "I summon **Syllablesaurus - Dinosir **(900/300 lv3) and like you Yurai I will Booster Summon."

The orb of blue light appeared before Yurai. *So now you decide to observe the match Idene.*

*Yes, it seems this child isn't telling a lie. I knew I sensed something, but I knew not what it could have been.* Idene replied.

"How did you get a Booster?" Hatsuo yelled, "You stole it didn't you!"

"Believe it or not I don't really care, but it came to me." Jacob answered. The Triceratops went into the sky vortex along with the thin, impish, Raptorex wearing a goledn molocle, a grey tuxedo, yellow bowtie, and a small top hat.

"Its definitely a real Booster..." Cloe said.

Tenshi was looking at the others and then saw that Walker was asleep on the ground, shaking her head she looked at Yurai and yelled, "You got this!"

Appearing out of the sky was a mysterious man in a black and grey stripped cape with a plain white shirt and black pants underneath. Everyone else seemed to have gasped in shock of the face on the monster. It was erased of any facial features, leaving a black blob-like ball instead.

Jacob smiled, "This is my first time summoning **Midnight Trickster **(2400/0 Gr5) in a duel. Are you all discouraged at all?" he asked.

Yurai was impressed at what stood before him, "Not one bit, Coyote. I actually find this interesting." Maybe Yurai was really confident or he was too oblivious to dangerous situations with multiple outcomes. *Idene, you didn't create that Booster did you?*

*No, it is an original Booster, so be careful.* the blue orb of light replied.

"I detach 2 Supporter Materials from Midnight Trickster and he loses 1000 ATK points." Jacob said.

"Losing 1000 ATK points...?" Tenshi asked.

Hex tugged at Luna's arm, getting her attention, "That's putting him a stategical disadvantage, right?"

Luna looked back up at the duel, "It should, but I doubt he's just doing this for show."

"Now Trickster can attack you directly." Jacob smirked as he ordered Midnight Trickster to attack. The caped Trickster took out a wand with its tar-like hands and fired a purple beam of light at Yurai.

Yurai's eyes widened, "Crap..." the beam blasted him, sending him back just a bit as dust flowed from the field.

**Yurai Lp: 1100**

Jacob laughed just a little, "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Yurai struggled to stand up and reached for his next card, "Come on something to turn this duel around." Yurai closed his eyes and drew his card. He took a look at his newly drawn card and hunkered down, "Son of a-"

"Didn't get what you wanted?" Jacob laughed.

Yurai put the card in his hand and looked up at Jacob, "Listen here, Coyote! I have the bigger monster and I plan to end you with him. Me and Tempest can take control of this duel no problem!" he said smiling. "Tempest take out Coyote's Midnight Trickster!" Tempest charged itself up with lightning and fired at the Trickster.

Jacob sneered, "I activate the trap card Magic Cylinder." he began to laugh more. Tempest's attack went through the cylinder and returned right back at Yurai.

Yurai was completely shocked at the up coming outcome and accepted defeat, "Damn..."

The lightning struck Yurai, ending the duel and sending him a great distance away from the field.

Cloe gasped, "No."

"Huh?" Tenshi said just standing there.

Ryuuto and Hatsuo were both in shock.

Walker had been awakened by the thunderous lightning, "What'd I miss."

Jacob laughed louder, "He said he was going to end it with that Tempest of his."

**Yurai Lp: 0**

**Winner: Jacob Pentenshi**

Jacob walked up to the downed Yurai, "You know the deal."

Yurai took out his deck and held it out, "I'll give you all of my Duel Points just for my friend's decks."

Jacob rubbed his chin, "Interesting, but no."

Yurai stood up, "How about I transfer all my victories over to you via D-Pad?"

"Interesting..." Jacob continued to wonder. "How many wins do you hold?"

Yurai looked at his D-Pad and went through the menus until he approached a screen saying wins, losses, and draws. "Forty-two."

Jacob smirked, "Now that I could work with. It would make it easier for me to find those cards..." he said to himself. He took Yurai's deck, "You sir, have yourself a deal." he grinned.

"Hatsuo can you hack my D-Pad for me" Yurai asked.

"Yeah, but why?" Hatsuo said running over to Yurai and Jacob.

Yurai gave Hatsuo his D-Pad, "Send Jacob all my Duel Points and Wins for me, please no questions."

Hatsuo looked at Yurai with confusion and reluctantly did as instructed, "There, its done."

Jacob watched the numbers on his D-Pad increase as Yurai's decreased. Jacob then gave Yurai four decks and began to walk off. "Nice doing business with you, Yurai Reihou." he said slightly chuckling.

Yurai gave everybody their respective decks and smiled.

"Thank you, Yurai." Hex said feeling sorry for Yurai now.

Hatsuo patted Yurai on the back, "You're a good friend, you know that." Yurai nodded.

"Sorry for your loss, Yurai..." Cloe said.

Luna gave Yurai a small hug, "Thank you. You gave all you had for us."

Ryuuto looked at the direction Jacob walked off in, "He may have won this time, but we will get your deck for you Yurai."

Yurai back up from everyone, "No, please don't feel sorry for me. I was too cocky and overconfident. I was in such a rush to get your cards back, that I-"

"Shut up, Yurai." Tenshi nearly yelled. "All the years I've known you... you've never accepted defeat, you looked past it and you embraced your flaws, your many flaws." Tenshi said as she began walk off.

"Tenshi..." Cloe was about to try and calm her down.

Yurai grabbed Cloe's hand, "Don't worry, Tenshi knows I needed to hear that. But the truth is the truth, I'll see you guys later." Yurai then put his hands in his pocket and walked off into the woods.

"Should he really be going into the woods at a time like this?" Walker asked pointing at Yurai.

"He'll be fine." Cloe said refering to the spirit Yurai has watching over him.

"So Cloe," Hatsuo said looking at her, "can I walk you home?"

Ryuuto grabbed Hatsuo's ear, "Come on Hatsuo, Hex and I will walk you home." he joked.

Luna smiled, "Come on Cloe. I guess its time we head out as well." Cloe nodded and they both went in the previous direction Tenshi went.

Walker took a seat on the ground, "I'm just gonna watch the clouds."

**In the Forest...**

Yurai had been walking around thinking about what to do next, but he couldn't find the questions he needed to answer. Yurai then got a splitting headache and he fell to the ground, "Ow!" he screamed. "Idene what's wrong with me?"

The blue orb that was Idene slowly vanished.

Yurai was gripping his head hard as his eyes started to flicker red as his pain grew. "Ahhhhhhh!"

* * *

Voice Actors

Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou

Darren Dunstan/Jacob 'Coyote' Pentenshi

Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko

Tom Gibis/Aliq

Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell

Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington

Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace

Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu

Jamie Marchi/Lyone Hadora

Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura

Zach Tyler Eisen/Hex Corin

Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa

Ted Lewis/Walker Odayaka

Dan Petronijevi /Fudo Akainu

Troy Baker/Zentax

Brittney Karbowski/Idene

Neil Kaplan/King(?)

* * *

Oc Cards...

Jacob's-

Syllablesaurus - Tea Rex

Earth|Level 4

Dinosaur/Effect (1600/800)

~ Once per turn: you can reduce the level of this card by 1, and if you do, you can add 1 level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from your deck to your hand. This card cannot be used as a Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon his a Dinosaur-Type monster.

Syllablesaurus - Dinomite

Fire|Rank 3

Dinosaur/Xyz/Effect (2200/100)

~ 2 or more level 3 "Syllablesaurus" monsters

Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict damage to your Opponent equal to half the ATK of the detached Xyz Material. When this card has no Xyz Materials, its original ATK is halved.

Dino Punification

Normal Spell

~ Target 1 face-up Dinosaur-Type monster: you can declare a level from 1 to 4; the monsters level becomes that level, and if you do, it is treated as a "Syllablesaurus" monster.

Midnight Trickster

Dark|Grade 5

Spellcaster/Booster/Effect (2400/0)

~ 2 or more monsters whose ATK equal 2000–2400

Once per turn, you can detach 2 Supporter Materials and decrease this cards ATK by 1000; it can attack your Opponent directly. Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up card on the field, change its battle position.

* * *

Cloe: I hope Yurai's okay...

Tenshi: You guys seriously let him go off by himself?

Hatsuo: Maybe. :)

Hex: Why?

Luna: You mean what you told us was true?

Tenshi: Nothing good ever happens when he's alone.

Ryuuto: We might have a problem, huh.

Nikki: What you guys talking about?

Walker: Hmmm, this one is fair chested. She looks flexible too. OW!

Tyson: I bet you won't hit him again, Nikki!

Fudo: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X: Sarutori...?

* * *

**_There we have it. Sorry it took so long, busy summer I'm having. Well was having, but I'm more free now so I'll see how fast I can get these chapters out. Don't worry if I've confirmed your OC to appear in this story, I'm just introducing characters in a slower manor for story reasons. Who knows, your OC might get a chapter dedicated to them, never know. Hope this was at least a bit enjoyable. See ya next chapter... Well not actually see, but you know what I mean. P.S. My profile pick is that of Yurai, if anyone was wandering._**


	6. Episode 5: Sarutori?

Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X

Chapter 5: Sarutori...?

It was the beginning of a four day weekend for the students of Suta-Hasha Academy. Some students may have taken this time to go home, but some decided to stay on campus for what ever their reason may be. It was the dawn of a new day and although most students were busy sleeping, one hall in particular was very lively.

"What the heck are you looking for!" Hatsuo yelled from the his lower bunk bed as he dodged a lamp.

Multiple objects were sent flying Ryuuto and Hex's way as they continued to dodge frantically. "Yurai, what's your problem?" Ryuuto yelled.

Hex had took shelter on the top bunk bed to the left of the room, "He's gone insane."

Yurai was busy shuffling through desk drawers, throwing papers and other objects off the desk. He was mute and then out of no where he flipped the desk over. He walked straight pass Hatsuo and pulled out a drawer from the bottom bunk bed.

Ryuuto looked at Hatsuo and they both nodded their heads as if they had come up with a plan instantly, "Go!" they both yelled as they ran at Yurai. Ryuuto grabbed Yurai's left arm while Hatsuo grabbed the right.

Yurai didn't resist their atempt to subdue him, but instead embraced it. "You got em!" Hex replied with glee.

"What's up with the attitude, Yurai?" Ryuuto asked.

"Sexual frustration? Come on you can tell us, we're all men here. Well except for Hex." Hatsuo stated trying to make his roommate laugh.

Yurai flung out his arms and sent Hatsuo and Ryuuto flying across the room in their respective directions. "Hmph." Yurai spotted something and picked up a journal from the bottom of the drawer. He shot a look at Hex.

Hex, almost trembling, stared back seeing a strange red aura around Yurai before he smirked and walked out. "That was weird." Hex said.

Ryuuto was leaning on the wall, rubbing his head, "Yep, definitely sexual frustration."

Hatsuo laughed just alittle bit, "I knew it."

Hex got down from the top bunk, "So what was that journal he took?"

"The hell if I know?" Hatsuo said getting up off the floor of the room.

Ryuuto got an idea, "Maybe Tenshi knows!"

Hatsuo smirked, "Yep, lets just head on over to the girls' dorm. It will be great!" he started to get a little too excited.

"Hex call your cousin, please. I don't think I'd be comfortable putting girls at danger this early in the morning." Ryuuto stated looking at a daydreaming Hatsuo.

Hex pulled out his duel gazer and after awhile of waiting he got no answer. "She's not answering."

"Maybe I could call Tenshi." Hatsuo suggested.

Ryuuto raised both his eye brows, "You of all people have Tenshi's number?" he said a bit skeptical.

Hatsuo looked off to his side trying not to meet his rommates gaze, "She didn't exactly give it to me per se. I kind of bypassed Yurai's D-pad locks and-"

"I don't want to know." Ryuuto said feeling uncomfortable.

Next Door...

"You're going to have to go over there Jun." Arcaine told his roommate.

Jun was sitting on the top bunk on the otherside of the room from Arcaine. He put down a book and stared at his roommate, "I don't think that's a good idea." _Jun Hisagi _is a pale fifteen year old boy with short spiky teal hair and purple eyes. His body could be described as that of a swimmer, a skinny one. He was in a grey short sleeve t-shirt and long green pyjama trousers.

"But its your job as student concil member to find out exactly what the students do on campus." Arcaine stated.

Jun raised an eyebrow, "You're making me sound like I'm supposed to stalk students..."

"Don't be a coward Jun." Arcaine said, "You heard all that noise over there. Aren't you just a bit curious?"

Jun picked his book back up, "That is exactly why I will not be going over there. Maybe you could check it out."

Arcaine fell to his bed, "No thanks. If I wanted to check out what Yurai and pals were doing over there, I would have gone myself."

Jun put down his book and looked at Arcaine with a quizzical face, "Yurai?"

...

Back in Hatsuo, Hex, and Ryuuto's room they were patiently waiting for the girls to show up as they bored themselves. They were each laying down on their respective beds.

"Who's wants to play a game while we wait?" Ryuuto asked folding a piece of paper.

Hatsuo was on his D-pad messing with something, "No thanks, I'm a bit busy right now."

"Are you tracking Yurai?" Hex asked, his face blissful.

Hatsuo looked at Hex with a wolfish face, "Not exactly."

"Are you connected to the girls' dormatory cameras again?" Hex asked with a bleek expession on his face.

Ryuuto had made a paper airplane and he started observing it, "I wouldn't be suprised if he was."

Hatsuo smirked as he quickly shut off his D-pad, "Heh, no. Why would I be doing things like that... oh forget it. I was totally hacking their cameras."

Almost intsantly the three boys' door caved in slightly creating a loud bang. This caused Ryuuto to jump alittle along with the others and he released his paper airplane.

"Ow! My eye!" Hatsuo yelled.

Suddenly their door opened and walking in was a girl with cherry red hair in a red shirt and black shorts, "We came as soon as we heard the news." Nikki said looking around their room.

Next in was Cloe in her white and pink nightgown and after her was Tenshi in a pink tank top and turquise pyjama pants with pink flowers on them.

"That was fast." Ryuuto stated a little shocked at their arival.

Hastuo was tending to his eye, "What'd you do, fly here? Oh and you owe us a new door."

"Where's Luna?" Hex asked.

Nikki looked behind her and the others, "I guess we left her."

"What about Yurai was the problem?" Tenshi asked.

Hatsuo had focused his attention on the girls getting a better look at them, "You girls couldn't have freshened up a bit for us? Tenshi your hair is a tornado."

"They didn't bother sense they knew Yurai wouldn't be here." Ryuuto laughed.

Nikki crossed her arms, "Like you boys are decent. The rooms a mess and you knew we were coming, yet you kept on your sleep clothes."

Ryuuto looked at himself taking notice that he only had on yellow shorts, "She has a point."

"But Hex's cat pyjamas are cute." Cloe said, causing Hex to blush.

"Do you two always sleep shirtless?" Nikki asked teasing Ryuuto and Hatsuo slightly.

Hex was sitting on his bed, "Well, shouldn't we be discussing about the journel."

"Oh, yeah." Ryuuto started. "Hatsuo, you got a good look at it, right?"

Hatsuo tapped his head, "I could say no and all this would be pointless..."

Nikki put her hands on her hips and glared intensely at the black and white haired Hatsuo, "This is no time for games."

"Oh, yes!" Hatsuo jumped slightly, "It had a grey cover with white letters on it."

"Any ideas Tenshi?" Ryuuto asked.

Tenshi took a second or two to ponder over what information had been given to her. She huffed and puffed and then it hit her, "It's his dad's research!"

Cloe looked puzzled, "Research?"

"Well it was technically his father's dairy, but Yurai finds everything in it fascinating and he treats it as research." Tenshi said as she crossed her arms, "Its the only thing I can see him bringing here that's in the form of writing."

"What was in it?" Hex asked.

Tenshi put a finger on her chin, "I think I read it once... It just talks about experiences and such, but there was something unsual in there about Duel Monsters."

"Do you remember exactly what that part was about?" Nikki questioned.

Tenshi dropped her head, "No..." She then looked at everyone with a sincere look, "I wasn't really interested in Duel Monsters so I didn't pay much attention to it, sorry."

Nikki patted Tenshi on the shoulder and then shot a look at Hatsuo, "Aren't you some sort of Evil Genius Hatsuo?"

Hatsuo smirked, "If its technology, I will abuse it."

"Uhh..." Cloe was lost for words as she was sort of frightened by Hatsuo.

"Well, why aren't you tracking him?" Nikki asked with a smile on her face.

"He was too busy being controlled by his wanderlust." Ryuuto snickered.

...

Ms. Robinson sat calmly at her desk filling out paperwork as the light from her window shined into the room effortlessly. She rubbed her hand through her hair and then put her pen down. She pressed a button on her desk and it buzzed, "Send him in now."

Ms. Robinson's door slid open and almost instantly a man in a silver suit walked in with a blank expression on his face. His eyes were a dull gray and his hair, which reached his back, was a shiny silver with a single blue bang hanging over his forehead. He had a scar across his right eye and was fairly tall with some muscle mass. Word around town is that the women adore him and throw themselves at the thirty-four year old billionaire. He dropped a breif case on Melina's desk and took a seat infront of it.

Ms. Robinson smiled, "Are you ready to do business, Mr. Sarutori?"

"How is my daughter doing?" _Kaigara Sarutori_ asked Melina.

Ms. Robinson put her hands in her lap, "Mu is doing great sir. Now-"

"No one here is distracting Mu correct. I wouldn't won't her to fall behind because of your students influences." Kaigara stated with not hint of glee.

Melina's eyebrow twitched, "Why of cousre not. You did get her a place away from everyone else. I think a little fresh air with regular kids would do her some good anyway."

"Don't be silly. I had no clue you were such a skilled comedian." Kaigara stated. "I've heard about this place you know." He said as he looked at Melina with no emotion. "You and your fiance only picked this location because of its supernatural history. It is the only reason why I would help sponser this school along with someone seen as a competitor."

Melina sighed, "You mean Camaru don't you... You do know he has no intension of participating in the billionaire playboy life style." she said putting her hand on her cheek.

"Precisely, I do not won't my Mu to turn out like him. When someone is given wealth and fortune they tend to not care about the business they've inherited as a whole. You fiance runs around dueling instead of taking on his given role as executive of a industry." Kaigara closed his eyes and smirked, "This is precisely why I make Mu work for everything so she will learn what it means to run my industry. She must not let foolish children like your students to interupt her."

Melina became slightly annoyed, "Blah, blah, blah. This coming from a man who built his empire from the child's game. You surely realise the-"

Kaigara calmly interupted Melina again, "It is not Mu's role to enjoy the game. Yes, she is allowed to duel, but she must not get caught up in such a thing. The only reason she's allowed to duel here anyway is to better improve her average and be at the top of everything."

"Interupt me again and you can kiss that pretty face of your bye." Melina growled. "Now just show me the product you want us here at Suta-Hasha to sample." she said sitting back in her chair.

Mr. Sarutori grinned, "It seems you have a loud bark. Anyway," Kaigara opened the briefcase, "I give you new and improved Duel accessories. They will power the future of Duel Monsters and I'm allowing you all to be my guinea pigs."

...

Nikki, Cloe, Ryuuto, Tenshi, Hex, and Hatsuo were standing outside a fairly large building. It looked like something out of girl's dream or something. It had two stories and even came complete with a balcony overlooking a forest behind them. It was really a sight for sore eyes. "This is were we split up." Nikki stated. "That other location was somewhere in the woods right Hatsuo?"

Hatsuo looked at his D-pad, "Yep. The GPS says Yurai's D-pad is inside this place, but his D-gazer is deep in the woods."

"Hex, Ryuuto, and I can check out this house or whatever and-" Nikki started.

"No way, Nikki!" Hatsuo hindered Nikki, "I've had plans to meet this daughter of a billionaire for some time now and I'm going in there."

"Cool, I guess I can head with Tenshi and Cloe then." Ryuuto said.

Nikki sighed, "Come on Hatsuo. Who am I to get in the way of your manly desires."

"Shouldn't we hurry up?" Hex asked.

Hatsuo had pressed a button on his D-pad, "I've sent you Yurai's D-gazer coordinates."

Ryuuto heard his D-pad beep and nodded before he, Tenshi, and Cloe got a move on towards the woods. "Got ya."

Hex watched their friends dissappear into the woods and then looked at Hatsuo, "This is your field Hatsuo."

"I knew breaking into female's houses were your specialty." Nikki joked.

Hatsuo went up to the door, "Yeah, yeah, laugh while you can." The door then clicked and popped open. "For a rich person's place the security system sucks."

"In we go I guess." Nikki said.

...

Back at the Boys' Dormitory...

"Hey Jay, you wanna see a trick?" Aliq grinned showing a tooth.

"Why not?" Jay replied. _Jay O'Conner_ had raven hair and brown eyes. He was a bit skinny, but most of his muscle was in his arms and legs.

Raiden sighed, "A piece of friendly advice, Jay. When ever Tyson or Aliq ask you if you want to see a trick, just say no..."

"Ah, lighten up Raiden. This is a new trick Tyson hipped me to." Aliq smirked more devilishly.

Jay jerked his shoulders, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Raiden closed his eyes and continued to eat some icecream, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Aliq held up a card, "Now focus on this here card." Aliq threw the card into the air and it captured Jay's full attention. Jay watched as the card hit the ground, but Aliq had left his position.

Jay turned around to see Aliq standing behind him, "What kind of trick was that?"

Aliq pointed to Jay's feet as he grinned again, "Check it."

Jay looked down and his black jeans were wrapped around his ankle he quickly pulled them up, "At least no one else saw this..."

Raiden looked behind Jay at the open door and the blue haired Luna standing outside it, "I wouldn't say that."

Aliq wiggled his index finger in a circular motion, "Turn around."

Jay swiftly turned around and blushed madly as he feared this girl saw him in only his black t-shirt with 'Were Master' written on it in brown. "I-uh-yeah-duh..."

Luna pretended not to see anything and slowly walked in their room.

"What's up Luna?" Aliq asked.

Luna looked around the room, "Oh, its just you guys here."

Raiden pointed his ice cream filled spoon to a top bunk, "Well, Tyson's up there. He's either A: chatting with some poor girl who'll soon find out she's a pawn in his bigger picture. B: playing online poker. C: Playing with dolls."

Tyson bent over the edge of the bunk bed, "They're luck idols not dolls."

"No," Luna began, "I was wandering if the others would be here or something. I got a message from Hex saying something's wrong with Yurai."

"Okay I'm suddenly interested. What happened?" Aliq asked.

...

Luna had told them about how Yurai lost his cards yesterday and about the Coyote kid.

"I think its time for the Coyote to meet the Wolf." Aliq grinned with his two canine teeth bitting his bottom lip.

"Not possible." Tyson said.

Jay looked at Tyson, "Why not. He doesn't sound like a tough guy from how she described him."

"He's almost always protected by a band of bullies. No way we could get to him, let alone have a 'conversion' with him." Tyson explained.

"I'll find a way, trust me." Aliq said calmly. "But I will need you Tyson, your expertise in stealing will be perfect."

Raiden sighed, "And now here he goes with the pack thing again."

Aliq coughed, "I was not going to mention anything about a pack... this time." Aliq closed his eyes and smiled, "We first do alittle recon. Like a predator stalking its prey."

"Are all teenaged boys this weird?" Luna asked with a weak smile on her face.

Raiden smiled, "Pretty much."

...

Nikki, Hatsuo, and Hex were creeping through the house as they followed the D-pad's directions precisely. Hex heard a small noise and tapped Nikki, "I think someone's home."

Hatsuo smirked, "Yurai you dog." he said nudging Nikki's shoulder. "What else could he be doing in a rich girl's house. Nikki, what do you think is going down in that room over there?" he winked.

Nikki blushed and hit Hatsuo on the head, "Get your mind out the gutter!"

Hatsuo rubbed his head, "It was just a-"

"What are you doing here?" Hatsuo was interupted by a charming voice from behind them.

The trio turned around to see a young lady with silky dark brown hair shoulder-fastened in a ponytail with light golden brown tips. She was wearing a skin tight shirt under a sleeveless Sarutori Towers coat with a fur collar and shoulder pads. Around her neck she wore a studded collar and also she wore white jeans with belts strapped around her shins.

Hatsuo was grinning, "I kind of thought she'd look like a defenseless princess."

"Get out of my place or face the consequences." the girl said.

Nikki walked up to the girl, "So, your _Mu Sarutori_, right?"

Mu smirked, "Why are you here?"

Hatsuo winked at her, "We have reason to believe your are having an affair with our friend."

Mu raised an eyebrow, "You and your friends are the only trespassers here."

"But my friend's D-pad says there's something here belonging to our friend." Nikki stated.

Hex pointed behind Mu while he was sort of behind Nikki, "Yeah, its right behind that door over there."

"You want to see what's behind that door over there, don't you." Mu began to think. "Well, truth be told I could use some amusment. I haven't had a serious duel in a long time thanks to my overprotective father."

"Are you saying we should duel or get married? I'm lost..." Hatsuo said.

Nikki stepped up, "I would gladly duel you." she said with glee in her voice.

"This should be fun, what is your name anyway?" Mu asked as she put on her D-gazer.

Nikki adjusted her D-gazer on her face, "Just call me Nikki."

**AR VISION LINK, ESTABLISHED.**

"Duel!" the two girls exclaimed as they drew there cards.

"You can go first." Mu told Nikki.

Nikki drew her card, "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300 lv4) and I add Elemental Hero Woodsman to my hand. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Mu drew her card, "So you run an Elemental Hero deck... Interesting." Mu examined her hand quickly before she decided what to do. "I summon Bujin - Yamato (1800/200 lv4) and he will attack your Elemental Hero Stratos."

Yamato then charged for Stratos with an energy charged fist. "Just what are you planning with a move like that?" Nikki asked under her breath.

Mu then showed Nikki a card from her hand, "I now activate Bujin Relic - Habakiri's effect to double Yamato's ATK to 3600." Yamato began to glow intensely as it shattered Elemental Hero Stratos.

Nikki Lp: 2200

Nikki activated her face-down trap, "I use the trap Hero Counterattack! Since you destroyed my Elemental Hero Stratos you choose one card from my hand and if it happens to be an Elemental Hero, I can summon it."

Mu pointed to Nikki's hand, "The card to your far right."

Nikki smirked, "Thanks, now I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman to the field and your Bujin - Yamato is destroyed."

Mu watched as her Bujin - Yamato had shattered to pieces, but she wore no look of worry on her face. "That was fairly impressive. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Nikki drew her next card, "Thanks to Woodsman's effect I can pull out Polymerization from the deck."

"She's preparing a fusion." Hex said with a hint of suprise in his voice.

"I fuse Elemental Hero Woodsman with Elemental Hero Lady Heat from my hand with Polymerization!" Nikki yelled as Woodsman and Lady Heat bonded in a swirl of light. "I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Nova Master (2600/2100 lv8) and attack you directly!"

Nova had encased its hands in an intense fire before firing the wild flames at the brunette. Mu didn't flench not once as the flames hit her almost as if she embraced the attack.

Mu Lp: 1400

Nikki smirked, "I've got you now." she was a bit happy pulling into the lead of the duel.

Mu simple waved a hand and activated a trap, "I use Call of the Haunted to bring Bujin - Yamato (1800/200 lv4) back to my field."

Nikki started to wonder why Mu would choose now to play that trap. Surely she could have used it earlier to reduce the damage she would've taken. Nikki dismissed this quickly and decided to end her turn.

"What is she planning now?" Hatsuo wondered.

Hex shook his head, "Apparently she needs that Yamato for something. Should we be afraid?"

Nikki looked at Hex with a grin, "Afraid? No way, Hex." Nikki then looked at Mu, "For all we know, she might not be as skilled as we thought."

Mu drew her card as she laughed slightly at the trio, "Maybe I made a mistake, maybe I didn't. The only way to find out is to keep playing this duel through." She quickly gazed upon her hand, "I summon Bujin - Mikazuchi (1900/1500 lv4). I will use Yamato and Mikazuchi to Xyz Summon Bujin Emperor - Kagutsuchi (2500/2000 rk4)." Yamato and Mikazuchi turned into orbs of light as they zoomed into the overlay network, summoning a large warrior clad in armor and wielding weapons.

"Nikki's Nova is still stronger..." Hatsuo pointed out.

Mu then revealed a card from her hand, "I now activate Bujin Relic - Orochi's effect-"

"That's enough Mu." a voice all to familar to Mu stated calmly.

Everyone directed their attention to the open door that revealed Mu's father, Mr. Sarutori.

"Check it out, that's Mr. Sarutori. What are the odds." Hatsuo said with a beaming smile on his face.

"Well, this is his daughter's private place of stay." Hex indicated.

"This won't take much longer father, let me fin-" Mu had started only to be interupted by her father.

"I said that will be enough, Mu. Are you really willing to dissapoint me? Do you want me to lower my expectations for you? Will this duel be worthwhile in the long run? What will this help you to accomplish, Mu?" Mr. Sarutori questioned his daughter.

"Duels are an expression, you know like an art." Nikki said. "They are a pass time and improve our social skills... I guess."

Hatsuo nodded his head, "Yeah, and plus she has something of ours!"

Mu clenched her fist and then slightly losened her grip, "I understand father..."

Mr. Sarutori smiled, "Now don't be too upset. Remember I have the annual Boost Duel Tournament coming up and you should focus on that. This tournament gives you national exposure instead of security cam high jinks." he said pointing to a camera up in the corner.

Mu left to walk upstairs as the duel field deteriorated around the room, "Yes father, I understand the importance of the tournament..."

Mr. Sarutori smirked as he looked at the other three, "Now, you may exit."

"We came here for a reason and we ain't leaving till we get it." Nikki shouted.

Mr. Sarutori closed his eyes as an elegant smile crossed his face, "Guards, take them away." he snapped his fingers.

"Nikki raised her eyebrows, "Guards? What-" she was picked up from behind by a giant man in an all black suit.

Hatsuo and Hex were grabbed just as quick by a bald round man in a tightly fitting black suit as well, "What the heck? Where did they come from?" Hatsuo asked as he wiggled about.

"Perhaps they're ninjas..." Hex stated as he let out a puff of air.

The two big men tossed the three teens out of the door causing them all to tumble to the ground. "Hatsuo picked up his sun glasses, "You guys might wanna shop for bigger suits! This time try the men's department and not the baby gap!" The two men jumped at Hatsuo causing him to flinch and them to laugh.

"Well that was a loss..." Hex said.

A D-pad then fell from the sky and the three teens looked up, "Must've been aliens." Hatsuo said looking up at the sky.

Hex was looking at the D-pad, "It's Yurai's!"

"I found that in the woods earlier." Mu said from her window upstairs. She looked at Nikki who seemed to be slightly irritated by the stop of their match. "I hope you're entering the tournament, Nikki."

Nikki smirked, "Yeah."

"Me too, hello! Rich girl attention here!" Hatsuo yelled.

Mu smirked, "Fine, I will defeat you there and claim victory over everyone I encounter at the tornament." she said before she closed her window.

"It looks like you two have a score to settle." Hex said.

Nikki smiled, "It looks like it. But what about the others..."

"You're right, we can't leave all the fun to Ryuuto and the girls." Hatsuo said.

"Whatever, lets go!" Nikki exclaimed.

Meanwhile In The Boys' Dorm...

Jay, Aliq, Raiden, and Tyson were sitting on the floor in a circle, each with a hand full of cards. They were all staring at each other intensely, meeting each others' gaze and building up suspicion by each passing second.

Aliq squinted his eyes as they peirced through Jay's soul, "Jay... You got any threes?"

Jay raised his eyebrow, "Nope... Go fish."

Aliq through his cards on the floor, "Damn!" he then stood up and stomped on the playing cards.

"How did we end up playing Go Fish anyway?" Raiden asked.

Jay jerked his shoulders, "I have no clue."

Tyson got up and started to stretch, "Its a mystery, one minute we were discussing Aliq's stalker tactics and then wham, you guys owe me money."

"Wait a second..." Jay began. "You tricked us Tyson."

Aliq was speed walking in circles around the room, "Damn, damn, damn!"

Tyson smirked, "And I like my money in ones. I like to have big stacks." he joked, but half serious.

...

Luna was sitting down in the girls' lounge which was basically in the same design as something out of a princess book or something. Everything shined and was expensive to say the least. Luna was on the couch watching the television. On the other side of her was a girl who looked to be fifteen. She had waist length black silky hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. Her attire consisted of a purple long sleeved button down shirt, black pants, and brown high heeled boots. The girl's name was _Raven Tsurara _and she was reading a book. There was also a third girl in the room as well, but she was at a distance from and not even making an effort to approach them at all. Instead this girl was minding her own business as she slowly consumed a bag of chips. This girl was sixteen year old _Plura Tomoshiki_. She had long black slender hair down to her knees and her irises were very dull. She was wearing glasses as she looked over her cards indicating that she was a duelist.

Luna had looked over a Plura wondering if she felt lonely or something, "So you're a duelist, huh?" she asked trying to break the silence between them. Plura didn't acknowledge that Luna was speaking to her. Luna sighed and turned around, starring at the t.v. for a moment. "What about you?" Luna asked Raven as she tapped her toes on the floor.

Raven lowered her book and revealed an emotionless face, "No one wants to talk." she said blankly. Raven took out a sucker from a bag beside her and put it in her mouth as she resumed to reading her book.

Luna turned back to the t.v. and quickly went to watching her show as it came off commercial, "Okay..."

...

Ryuuto, Cloe, and Tenshi were approaching an opening in the woods which seemed all too familar to the girls. It was the same place where they witnessed Yurai's duel with Neoki. The trio walked up on a gate with caution tape surrounding it.

"This must be the place." Ryuuto said scratching his head as he looked at a demolished little building. "Wonder what happened here?"

Tenshi and Cloe sighed, "Its complicated..."

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!" The three teens heard screaming from the broken down building and they decided to jump the gate. Once everyone was over they instantly ran inside the sad little place.

"Where do you think that noise came from?" Ryuuto asked as they looked around at the rubble.

Cloe had focused her eyes on a blinking blue light that seemed to be coming from under a large piece of a broken wall. Without any hesitation, she made her way to the light and took a knee. Cloe then heard a faint moan from under the damaged wall and pulled on it, "You guys, someone's here."

Ryuuto and Tenshi had then quickly turned around to help Cloe in pulling up the wall. They seemed to be struggling a bit as they all were straining there muscles. "Just a little more..." Ryuuto grunted. The three had soon, but barely, shoved the disassembled wall to the side. They all gasped slightly at the sight of an injured Yurai. "He is troublesome..."

Tenshi sighed as she pulled him closer to them, his head in her lap, "He's hopeless..."

Cloe had noticed that the blinking of the blue light had stopped, leaving her to wonder where it had originated from, "Maybe we should get out of her." she suggested.

Tenshi and Ryuuto nodded as they pulled Yurai up in between them, "Let's just get out of here. This place creeps me out..." Tenshi said.

The three of them left out with a KO'd Yurai in their grasp, but someone else was watching them. He leaned on a wall in the shadows away from any incoming light. He watched the three teens leave with the body and smirked as he walked to the spot they found Yurai. He kicked a couple of crumbled up stone out of his way and walked down the staircase. The light from the broken ceiling then shined upon him revealing his silver hair and he continued to move rock out of his way until he saw the door. Neoki touched it, making it open up as a response and he went inside.

...

Hours had passed and Yurai laid motionless in the medical room all alone. The others had agreed to meet at the lunch room to have a 'small' discussion. They pulled two tables close together as they began chatting.

"Aside from Yurai's strange behavior, what else did you guys discover?" Luna asked.

"Well, we've found out about an upcoming tournament that's being held by Mr. Sarutori of Sarutori Tower." Hatsuo said.

"Really?" Raiden asked.

Nikki nodded, "After my duel with Mu Sarutori, her father stated something about a Boost Tournament."

"I think that's the tournament that's broadcasted across the world." Jay said as he tapped his chin.

"Good, you're not totally useless." Aliq teased.

Hex swallowed nothing as he muscled up the strength to tell the guys something, "I saw a red aura around Yurai!" as he finished he sighed, not believing he could've kept that disturbing fact to himself any longer.

"I thought we were done talking about Yurai..." Tyson said counting his money infront of everyone.

"What?" Tenshi asked.

Hex nodded, "Usually I'd see a faint blue orb with him, but instead I saw a crimson red aura..."

"You too?" Cloe asked, "I too can see the duel spirits."

"What makes you think their duel spirits?" Nikki asked.

"Well if me and Hex both see duel spirits and we were the only one's to notice that spirit with Yurai, it has to be a duel monster's spirit." Cloe explained.

"That does make the most scense." Ryuuto agreed.

Jay seemed confused, "So why does this Yurai have a spirit following him?"

"Beats me." Hatsuo said.

Tenshi sighed, "But from what we saw from Yurai and Neoki's duel, I wouldn't be suprised if something happened to them."

"What exactly happened?" Raiden asked.

Luna thought for a second, "There was some strange field of light and then an explosion and after that Neoki vanished."

"That is odd..." Jay trailed off.

"Well, its getting late let's go home." Luna said.

...

Back at the medical room, Yurai was trembling in the bed as if he was having a horrible nightmare. He started to grunt and moan as his fist were clenching the sheets. "What are you... w-where's..." he was talking in his sleep. "Idene..." In his mind he was surrounded by darkness as he fell into an abyss. He was panicking as he looked up and saw a giant pair of red eyes looking down on him. "Leave me alone!" Yurai screamed as the eyes turned into a red shadow. Yurai felt himself losing air and started to hyperventilate.

The crimson shadow was laughing demonishly as it swooped down to absorb Yurai slowly. Yurai watched as his arms started to dissolve into thin air and soon his legs followed. After only seconds Yurai was simply a head and his eyes glowed red, sending a jolt of pain to him.

Yurai jerked up from the bed he was in, looking around quickly, and fainted back to the bed.

In another Dimension...

"Are you ready?" Zentax asked a team of four cloaked beings. Watching them nod, he activated the warp hole filled with colors, "This trip will put a toll on your bodies, so we'll have to lay low before our mission begins... And I know exactly what to do till then." Zentax laughed a bit as he and the others were pulled into the warp hole.

...

At the top of Sarutori Towers, Mr. Sarutori sat at his desk sipping his finest wine. He seemed at peace with himself as set his wine glass down. He got up to look out his window and get a glimpse of the night sky, "Soon, very soon, it will be functional... I'll be even richer then anyone could imagine. All I need is time and a patient mind." he smirked. "This year's tournament will be the biggest ever held ranging from multiple countries. All those duelist..." his grin got ever wider. He sighed as he walked back to his desk, looking a picture of his adoptive daughter, Mu. "And if anything goes wrong, my precious Mu can take over in my absense..."

* * *

Voice Actors

Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou

Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko

Tom Gibis/Aliq

Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell

Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington

Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace

Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu

Marc Thompson/Raiden Sato

Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura

Zach Tyler Eisen/Hex Corin

Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa

Jesse McCartney/Jay O'Conner

James Beach/Jun Hisagi

Mary Elizabeth McGlynn/Mu Sarutori

Anne Hathaway/Raven Tsurara

Tara Strong/Plura Tomoshiki

Luci Christian/Melina Robinson

Troy Baker/Zentax

Matthew Mercer/Kaigara Sarutori

* * *

Oc Cards...

- None...

* * *

Hatsuo: This was a strange day.

Ryuuto: You can say that again.

Hatsuo: This was a strange day.

Aliq: Say it again and I'll personally destroy you calmly and slowly.

Tyson: I bet you won't say it again.

Jay: This might be interesting to watch!

Raiden: Do you think he'll say it?

Hatsuo: This was a...

Arcaine: Come on say it!

Hex: I can't look.

Jun: Not the brightest of ideas...

Hatsuo: Stran-

Pow!

Luna: Boys...

Tenshi: Right Nikki.

Nikki: Hit him with a left!

Plura: Next time on Yugioh Era-X: Confrontations

Raven: Can you all please be quiet?!

Melina: My students...

* * *

**Yep, there you have, the introduction of mister big man and his daughter. Okay so what I've decided to do is switch out characters throughout the chapters as in give everyone some spotlight now and then. While some may play back seat for some chapters, everyone will have a chapter dedicated to them sooner or later. Hope you enjoyed this installment and support me by reviewing, please. It's the only thing I have for life!**

**- P.S. It not the only thing I have in life... It was a hyperbole... I think...**


	7. Episode 6: Confrontations

Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X

Chapter 6: Confrontations

It was early morning at the Suta-Hasha Academy. The sun barely peeped over the clouds and the wind was hardly blowing. In a room occupied by Jacob 'Coyote' Pentenshi, one of many decks on his desk began to glow a golden light. The light had become so bright that all the light hitting Jacob had caused him to wake up. He rubbed his eyes while trying to shelter them from the radiant rays from the deck of cards. Confused, Jacob got up and slowly walked towards his desk while shielding his eyes. "What the hell?" Jacob reached out to grab the deck, but before he could touch them they began to disintegrate into thin air piece by piece. The light faded as well, leaving a puzzled Jacob standing in the middle of his room. "Why...?"

**...**

"Anybody check on Yurai yet?" Nikki asked as her, Luna, and Cloe walked into the main building's student lounge area.

"Well, his mom is here checking on him, so we gave her some alone time." Tenshi said sitting down on the couch next to Hex and Aliq.

Luna took a seat beside Ryuuto on the slightly longer couch to the right of the room, "Hey Ryuuto." Luna got no answer and playfully thumbed him in his head.

Ryuuto jerked forward, "Oh, my bad." he said as he snapped out of his daydreaming state.

"What are you guys going to do?" Jay asked.

Aliq was rapidly tapping his left foot on the ground trying to fight his urges, "First off we need to get Yurai's deck back."

"So when he's better we'll have a suprise waiting on him?" Hex asked.

"I doubt that's what Aliq was thinking Hex." Tenshi answered.

Tyson smirked, "Aliq only has a one tracked mind. He only wants to handle that Coyote kid."

Raiden was laying down on the ground, "Its all he was talking about last night and guess who didn't get enough sleep."

Aliq stood up and hit his fist against his other hand, "I'm gonna go take a walk." he stormed out impatiently.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jay asked.

Tenshi tapped her chin, "Well, Yurai wanders into trouble while Aliq causing it... so no, its a horrible idea."

"You want see me trying to stop him." Raiden said.

Cloe looked around searching for something that just wasn't there. She moved a strain of hair out of her eye sight, "Where's Hatsuo?"

"Oh no..." Ryuuto stated as he rubbed his hands through his hair.

**...**

Hatsuo was running through the boys' dorm hallways at a constant speed, looking around as he sped around, "Its gotta be around here somewhere... AH!" Hatsuo tripped over a body landing straight on his face. He sat up adjusting his shades and slightly tugged on his bandana, "What's the big idea?"

"Zzzz... huh?" sitting up was the boy with kuribohs in his sandy brown hair, Walker. Walker rubbed his eyes, "Oh, hey there." he said calmly before yawning.

Hatsuo raised a visible eyebrow wondering what was with this guy, "You slept on the floor?... In a hallway?"

Walker looked around, "I can't say I remember how I got here... Well I'm here now." he stood up and held his hand out for Hatsuo.

Hatsuo accepted and Walker pulled him up, "Thanks."

"No problem. What are you in such a hurry for?" he asked stretching to his right.

"I'm looking for Coyote's room." Hatsuo stated rubbing the back of his head.

"Coyote, oh yeah..." Walker then yawned in mid sentence.

"..." Hatsuo waited for Walker to complete his sentence, but he was just looking off. "Yeah what?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." Walker picked up after forgetting what he was talking about, "Coyote's room should be up there around the corner to your left."

Hatsuo smiled, "Thanks!" he was about to run off, but looked at Walker, "Wanna come with?"

Walker nodded nonchalantly, "I could kill some time."

"Cool!" Hatsuo said running off leaving Walker in his dust. As soon as Hatsuo cut the corner he bumped into someone.

Walker sighed, "That's why I'm taking my time..."

Hatsuo adjusted his shades again, seeing blonde haired, red eyed Fudo! "Fudo you're back early!"

Fudo was rubbing his throbbing head, "Yeah, I just came from my parents' place."

"Hey, wanna be my back-up?" Hatsuo said deviously.

Fudo raised his eyebrow, not knowing if he wanted to get involved with one of Hatsuo's plans.

**5 minutes later...**

Hatsuo had bypassed the security on Jacob's door; he, Fudo, and Walker had all quitely invaded Jacob's room for better or worse. Walker had turned on the lights to Hatsuo and Fudo's dismay.

"No- wait..." Hatsuo looked around at the empty room. "He's not here."

"Well that's just perfect!" Fudo exclaimed. "But can we be sure this is his room?"

Hatsuo walked over to Jacob's desk, "Well here's his student id badge."

Fudo walked up beside Hatsuo, "So where's Yurai's cards?"

Walker had crawled into a random bed, "Check his drawers." he said yawning.

Hatsuo and Fudo both opened the drawers, both seeing cards and decks, but not Yurai's. "Did he take it with him?" Hatsuo wondered.

"Let's check over here by this bed." Fudo suggested. Going through various things Fudo came across another student id badge. "Crap!"

Hatsuo quickly turned around to see Fudo holding up the badge. Hatsuo squinted his eyes trying to read and so he lifted up his shades, "Neoki Xandrix... Neoki!"

"Maybe we should get out of here. I heard Neoki has been spotted around the campus lately." Fudo stated.

Hatsuo grabbed a sleeping Walker's arm, "Yeah, good idea!" he yelled as he dragged Walker out followed by Fudo.

**...**

Yurai's mom was talking to the on duty nurse outside the door. Her hand was tugging at her long black hair from stress as the nurse told her Yurai's symptoms.

"Well, as of late last night his heart started beating irregularly and on occasions his heart rate will speed up at alarming rates. It aslo seems he's in pain or having a horrible nightmare of some sort." the pretty nurse said.

"So he hasn't once woke up?" Ms. Reihou asked.

The nurse looked at her clipboard, "Not while I've been on duty."

Inside the emergency room Yurai was in the bed closest to the wall, squirming and shaking. He was grinding his teeth as sharp pains shot through his body second after second. He couldn't take all the torture, but couldn't stop it at all. His heart rate began to increase again, seeming to get faster as time passed. Yurai's head continued to pound rapidly and he let out his pain, "Arrrrggggghhhhh!"

His mom and nurse rushed inside to Yurai's side trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "Why won't he wake up?" Ms. Reihou asked panicing.

The nurse was trembling, "I don't know?"

Inside Yurai's head he was at war. He was floating around in the darkness being hit back and forward by a red shadow. "You will give in to me completely! Your body will become my vessel." the low evil voice said.

"Leave me alone!" Yurai yelled gripping his head as he was being tossed through the darkness. Yurai was powerless to this otherworldly being attacking him.

"You can't overcome my influence, boy. My desire for blood far surpasses your will to survive. Stop struggling and give me your body!" the demonic voice yelled.

Yurai's opened his eyes as they flashed gold, "No!" he then started to emit a growing blue aura around his body. "I have things I still wish to do! You can't control me!" the blue light soon outpowered the shadows and pushed the red shadow demon back, slowly killing it off.

"This shouldn't be possible! I am the embodiment of evil! I am evil's incarnate! What is this light!" it yelled in annoyance.

"It is me..." a blue body started to take form infront of Yurai which caused a shocked expression on his face.

"I-Idene?!" Yurai said astounded as Idene began to take on a humanoid form right before his eyes. Her skin was pale and she had long white hair with bangs framing her face. She developed an extremly curvaceous figure and soon clothes began to appear on her body. She aquired a white one-piece outlined in blue with thigh high white boots attached to the side of the one-piece. On her arms formed long blue gloves outlined in white and pink, which were reaching her biceps. Her eyes were pure silver and a blue aura flickered around her as a pink diamond took shape on the middle of her forehead.

Idene raised her hand in the demon's direction, "You shall not harm my Yurai..." she then shot a huge ray of light which caused everything around her and Yurai to go white. Yurai fainted and Idene picked him up in her arms, "You are safe now..."

Ms. Reihou and the nurse were in awe when Yurai's body had calmed down and his vitals returned to normal. Yurai was now at peace as he slowly inhaled and exhaled. "My baby!" his mom yelled hugging him.

The nurse checked various moniters and activated the computer function on her clipboard. She scanned his body quickly and smiled, "He seems to be in a calm state. What ever was causing him pain is gone."

**...**

Aliq was stomping around looking for any sign of Jacob, but found himself lost at what to do next. He had checked most of the boys' dorm and hadn't even come into contact with anything useful. He soon just gave up and walked into the lunch room and took a seat. He agitatedly tapped his index finger on the table before looking up and seeing Jacob eating some food in the almost empty cafeteria. "You!" he got up stomping his feet.

Jacob looked up without any worry on his face, "Me?"

Aliq slapped his fist against his hand, "Your Coyote right!?"

Jacob took another bite out of his food, "No, I'm the Hyena. Two different animals." he joked.

"Don't play with me!" Aliq yelled.

Jacob smirked as he put his spoon down, "Someone has anger issues. I thought you were a calm one, not a loose canonball like your friends."

Aliq grabbed Jacob by the collar and pulled him into the air, "You got something that doesn't belong to you."

"I have many things that don't belong to me. Take this pepper spray for instance, I got this from a clown last week." Jacob grinned as he sprayed it in Aliqs face causing him to be dropped.

Aliq was gripping his eyes, "Why, you! Even if I can't see you I can still hear you!"

Jacob took this time to pour his juice on the floor and back up slowly, "Okay, here I am."

Aliq, still holding his eyes, ran towards Jacob's voice, but slipped. "Ow!"

"Not the smartest of moves to make." Jacob snickered.

Aliq rubbed his eyes and could barely see Jacob, "You annoy me already."

Jacob closed his eyes and smiled, "I can't help your helplessness." he opened his eyes and Aliq was gone. "Just great..." he turned around and was eye to eye with Aliq.

"Where's Yurai's deck, Coyote!" Aliq questioned.

"You know, I prefer to be called Jacob." he stated, "And I don't have your friend's cards anymore. That's a promise."

"How can I be so sure." Aliq asked.

Jacob scratched his head, "It just dissappeared dude, you know, it vanished." he said smirking as a big bald kid picked up Aliq. "Aliq meet Hank, Hank show Aliq his way out." Hank tossed out an enraged Aliq and stood infront of Jacob as protection.

Aliq looked at the behemoth guarding Jacob and gritted his teeth. He saw no futher effort in trying to interigate Jacob, atleast not while he has protection. He got up and walked off to think up another plan.

**...**

Jun was walking around the boys' dorm checking to make sure everything was perfect. Since he was the only Student Council member left in the boys' dorm while everyone else left to visit their folks on this vacation time, he had to be ever vigilante. "Everything seems to be in check." he beamed.

Just then Tenshi, Cloe, Ryuuto, and Jay had walked around the corner. Tenshi sqiunted her eyes getting a good look at the boy in the orange short sleeve shirt which was under a black waistcoat and black tie. Completing his attire were black jeans tucked into orange and green sneakers. "Jun?"

The teal haired boy shyly smiled as he waved at Tenshi, not remebering her. "H-Hi."

Tenshi ran up to him with a smile on her face as she was pointing to herself, "Remember me?" she said with slight excitement. Jun shook his head no as he sorta kinda blushed. Tenshi put her hands on her hips, "Its me, Tenshi!"

Jun's face lit up, "R-really? You've changed alot. You are very pretty now."

Tenshi raised an eyebrow before she leaned forward, "Are you saying I wasn't pretty before?!" she yelled with slight anger in her voice.

Jun waved his hands in defense, "N-no! Not at all. Please don't kill me."

Tenshi sighed, "I didn't know you went here. Its been so long since I've seen you, Jun." Tenshi then put a finger to her chin and looked upward, "How long has it been... seven years right?"

Jun shook his head up and down a little bit, "So since your here... does that mean Yurai's here as well?"

Tenshi paused as she looked at the ground, holding her sides, "..."

"Yeah, he's here." Ryuuto spoke up.

"Not in the best of shapes." Jay added.

Jun looked at Tenshi, "Oh... So what are you guys doing over here?"

"Looking for an unpredictable friend." Ryuuto said while scratching his head.

"We seem to be looking for a lot of things as of late..." Tenshi said.

Cloe nodded, "True..."

Jun looked at everyone from left to right, "I'd be happy to help."

**...**

The stunning Lyone was patroling the girls' dorm which was starting to test her patience. This may have been the worst part about being on the student council for her. "I'm bored... This isn't even the slightest bit entertaining..." she moaned in her usual seductive tone. She walked into the girls' lounge at sat beside Plura on the couch. Lyone looked at the raven haired girl with a defeated look on her face, "Do you wanna party...?"

Plura didn't take her eyes off the television screen as she took a bite out of her sandwich on her plate.

Lyone pouted even more, "I guess not... What does a girl have to do for some fun around here..."

"Maybe she should stop whining." Nikki joked as she walked in.

"Someone to bring life to the party." Lyone said smiling.

Luna walked in next, "No offense, but what party?"

"Oh we were just getting ready for naked twister!" Lyone said laughing.

Plura looked at Lyone, "No way in hell..." Plura then turned back to the t.v. slowly.

Far away in the boys' dorm Hatsuo's ear twitched, "My hot girl senses are tingling. Someone made a joke that should not be played with..." he said with an evil glare.

"Calm down, dude." Fudo said still walking down the hallway. "You're over exaggerating."

**...**

Yurai twitched and then sneezed; he opened his eyes and sat up, "How'd I get here?"

"Your friends brought you." the nurse said.

"Where exactly do you remember being last?" Ms. Reihou asked her son.

Yurai looked at his lap and then out the window, "Last thing I remember is having a killer headache in the woods."

"You were in the woods by yourself?" his mom said as her voice began to rise. She watched her son nod his head. "You know what happens when you wonder off by yourself."

"Sorry ma..." Yurai pouted.

His mom sighed, "When will you learn..." she then hugged her son as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm just glad your okay now. I was so worried about you."

Yurai winced in pain, but said nothing and just smiled. "I love you too mom." He looked at his nurse, "So when can I leave?"

" -" the nurse started.

Yurai put up a hand as he smiled, "Please, Mr. Reihou is my father. Call me Yurai, I insist."

"O-kay... Yurai. You will not be going anywhere until I see that you're 100% better. But for now with all those bandages, no way." the nurse nearly yelled.

Yurai took notice of his bandaged up body, "Woah... what the heck happened to me?" Yurai was bandanged up on both arms along with his whole torso. He lifted up his sheet looking past his boxers at his legs which were also bandaged up, "What the hell!"

Yurai's mom sent a fist across his head, "Watch your tongue." she said evilly.

"Ow! You can't hit an injured kid!" Yurai exclaimed grasping his head. "You have to handle me like a fine china. I'm delicate and weak." he said followed by a fake cough. "But seriously, when can I leave. About 3-2 minutes?" he said straightening up his hair.

"You are not going anywhere young man." Ms. Reihou stated.

Yurai pouted, "But my friends need me..."

"For what exactly?" his mom asked.

Yurai tapped his chin, "You got me there... But I hate being here!" he then pushed his fingers together, "I get lonely too..."

Ms. Reihou crossed her arms, "None of your little tricks work on me anymore."

"Crap... I got to come up with better escape plans... Well can you at least give me a glass of water, mommy." Yurai asked as he fell back on a pillow.

"Of course." his mom then left out to fetch him a glass of water.

"And nurse." Yurai said and she turned around, "I need something for headaches and back pains. Oh and make em heavy duty, please."

The pretty nurse smiled, "I don't see why not." she then went into the medicine room, searching for the described drugs.

Yurai sat up and smiled deviously, *Now's my chance!* he thought. he got up grabbing sheets and tieing them together. He opened up the window and threw the sheets out. *I'm a ninja.* he giggled. Yurai slide down the sheets and landed on the ground as softly as he could. "Now to get my ass out of here." he limped off.

**...**

Tenshi, Jun, Ryuuto, Cloe, and Jay were walking when they saw a young man run around the corner in front of them in boxers.

"Should we check that out?" Ryuuto asked.

"You are on the student council, right Jun?" Tenshi asked.

Jun rubbed the back of his neck, "Well... I guess so..."

"Lets go then." Jay said leading them all around the corner. They cut the corner to see a fallen Yurai panting.

"Yurai?!" Jun almost yelled.

Yurai turned around with a smile on his face, "I tripped." he then stood up stretching. "I'm still a bit sore to say the least."

"It could help if you, you know, put on some clothes." Jay said as he looked away.

Tenshi slightly blushed and then facepalmed herself, "Oh my..."

Cloe stood there motionless for a breif second, blushing hard.

Yurai looked down and covered his black and red boxers, "Opps, I was kinda trying to rush to my room. Heh..."

"Maybe you should've rushed faster." Ryuuto said while laughing.

"I wasn't prepared for a sight like this..." Tenshi said as she slightly turned her head.

Yurai started blushing, "We all can't be perfect you know... I tried to beat you guys there." Yurai said running off right before falling flat on his face from the fatigue.

"Who's gonna help him to his room?" Jun asked.

Tenshi looked at the fallen Yurai, "I vote you boys... Cloe and I can wait until then."

"Right." Cloe agreed.

"I'll get his legs..." Ryuuto said with a small frown on his face.

**10 minutes later...**

The six of them were now in Ryuuto and Yurai's room all sitting down relaxing for a bit. Yurai was wearing his sleep clothes which consisted of a black long sleeve shirt and red pajama pants.

"Where's everyone else?" Yurai asked from his top bunk.

Tenshi, whom sat at the desk, looked up at Yurai, "Well long story short, they're looking for Aliq and Hatsuo."

"For some reason they think those two are up to no good." Jay added from the bunk below Yurai, which was Hatsuo's.

Ryuuto was on his top bunk looking up at the ceiling, "..." He seemed to have forgotten about the conversation as he slipped into a daze.

Tenshi turned around and rested her head in between her hands as she studied the texture of the desk, "Hey, Yurai."

"What's up?" Yurai responded.

Tenshi took in a breathe of air before talking, "What did you do to yourself?"

Yurai laughed, "What do you mean?"

"Your little accident..." Cloe said, she was sitting on Hex's bed.

Yurai scratched his head right before flinching from the pain his sores caused, "Well, honestly I have no clue as to how I ended up where you guys found me." He crossed his legs as he too started looking up at the ceiling. "Its all a giant blur for me."

"Oh..." Tenshi sighed.

Jun was confused, "What in the world have you gotten yourself into?"

Right outside the closed door to the room, a male figure was standing outside leaning on the wall as he listened in on the group. He moved his silver bangs out of his way and smirked, "It seems Yurai has recovered... I guess I'll have to bait him..." He then put his arms in his pocket before walking off in the direction of his room.

Hatsuo, Fudo, and Walker were tired as they approached the room, but Fudo seemed to notice the person walking off.

"Isn't that Neoki?" he whispered to Hatsuo.

Hatsuo was panting quitely, "Yeah... wonder what he was doing near my room."

"Maybe." Walker yawned, "He found out we were in his room?"

Hatsuo put his hand on the scanner and the door slid open. His eyes lit up once he saw Cloe and Tenshi, "What's going on in here?"

Jay sighed, "Trust me, not what you think."

"Hey, Yurai's better!" Fudo said taking notice of Yurai.

Hatsuo grinned, "My partner in crime is back."

Yurai rubbed his neck trying to think of a way to tell Hatsuo this gently, "No offense, but I'm not your partner in anything especialy crime, bud."

Tenshi and Cloe had gotten up after realizing the time, "Looks like its getting late. Me and Cloe better get out of here and plus it was getting alittle to crowded for my liking." Tenshi waved as she walked out.

Cloe followed, "By you guys." she said with a soft smile on her face.

"How did you guys befriend such pretty girls. Hatsuo's showed me the others on his D-pad, but-" Walker had his mouth covered up by a red Hatsuo.

"Well I think its all thanks to Yurai, you sly dog you." Hatsuo said joking.

Yurai raised an eyebrow as he became confused, "What do you mean?"

Walker bit Hatsuo's hand causing the latter to let go in pain, "You don't see it?"

Yurai scratched his nose, "See what?"

Fudo wore a crooked smile on his face, "I knew you were oblivious to it."

Yurai became ever more confused and frustrated, "Oblivious to what!"

Ryuuto had snapped out of his daze, "What's all the yelling about?"

Yurai grabbed his cover and threw it over himself, "I'm going to sleep!"

"You can't sleep your problems away." Jun joked as he laughed.

"Watch me!" Yurai mumbled from under his cover.

**...**

Neoki had entered his room and saw Jacob, whom was still up. "You are indeed a strange individual... Sitting in the dark with that blank expression..."

"You're one to talk..." Jacob glared at Neoki.

Neoki looked at the desk in the corner of their room and narrowed his eyes. "What happened to that recent deck you won?"

"No offense, but its none of your concern, really." Jacob sneered.

"This is no time for our differences." Neoki stated as ran his hand through his hair. "I need to know."

Jacob sighed, "Honestly, it just dissappeared."

Neoki rubbed his eyebrows, "Dissappeared huh?"

"Vanished into thin air." Jacob finished.

Neoki took a sit on his bed, "Those cards... they were Yurai's right?"

Jacob nodded, "And now I have nothing to show for my win against him, but points."

Neoki gripped his chin, "That's right... you did defeat Yurai, didn't you..." Neoki got up and left out the room. *I can defeat Yurai too...* He punched the wall out of anger and taking a moment to stand there and think to himself.

**...**

Time had passed and everyone had went to there respective rooms. Considering how late it was mostly everyone had to be asleep. The hallways were quite and empty, everything was normal. Yurai was sleeping comfortably in his bed, which he hadn't been able to do in awhile. Above him Idene took form, appearing in her new look. She watched Yurai for awhile as she floated above him. "Yurai..." she spoke to the child.

Yurai only shifted positions as he pulled his cover up to his shoulders and moaned.

She poked Yurai on the cheek over and over again, "Yurai... Yurai... Yurai..."

Yurai took his left hand and tried to swat Idene's finger away, but he missed without even a chance of hitting the white haired spirit.

Idene then pulled on Yurai's cheek, "Awaken please..."

Yurai slowly got up, "What is it Idene?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

At this point Hex was secretly watching Yurai and the spirit from underneath his cover. He was too shocked to say anything after seeing Idene's human like form.

"Its the one called Neoki... he's in trouble." Idene said.

Yurai laid back down, "He said he can handle himself, right?"

Idene pouted with a desprite look on her face, "His head has been affected by the blast you both sustained. He is not in his right mind, Yurai."

Yurai slowly took his cover from off himself, "So... he's suffering too...?" he said before Idene nodded. Yurai paused and took a moment to think to himself as he looked down into his lap.

"Will we help?" Idene questioned.

Yurai hopped out his bunk, slightly wincing from his pain. He winked at Idene and smirked, "You bet we are."

Idene held out her hands, "Then you'll need this..." Yurai was curious as to what she meant by that, but then his D-pad materialized in the palms of her hands.

"It looks slightly different." Yurai stated as he grabbed the red, white, and gold D-pad.

Idene smiled, "I infused it with magic to protect you from negative energies."

"No clue what you mean by that, but who am I to question a gift such as this." Yurai then grabbed his D-gazer from off the desk and snuck out the room.

Yurai didn't have the energy in him to run, so he stuck to lightly jogging, "Where is he exactly?"

Idene's eyes glowed with a blue aura and then stopped, "He's in the woods right now."

Yurai stopped and looked up at Idene with a deadpanned look on his face, "Really... I've been hurt to much in the woods. I don't think I ever want to go back. And plus I'm alone, Idene..."

Idene floated down beside Yurai and looked him in the eyes, "You are not alone, I'm here..."

Yurai hunkered down and sighed, "I better mentally prepare myself for the emergency room again..." He quickly shook off his problems and continued to jog into the woods.

As Yurai jogged through the gloomy almost scary woods, he took notice of nature at peace. The wind wasn't heavy, the tempeture wasn't too cold, he didn't see any freakishly large bugs, and the starlit night sky was magnificent. Idene soon snapped him out of his thoughts, "He's right up there..."

Yurai stopped to ask Idene for advice, he just wasn't sure of what moves to make. "Idene, what do I do when I catch him. It can't be easy if he's not in his right mind."

"You bring up a good point, but I feel you will know the answer once you see him." Idene answered.

Yurai sighed, "If you say so..." he then saw Neoki in his sights as he walked around a tree. He took a look and Neoki and he quickly noticed something was off. Neoki was surrounded in a cloak of red aura as he was on his knees. He made no movements and no sounds except for the vibrations his aura was giving off. "Idene... what's wrong with him?"

Hearing Yurai's voice, Neoki looked up in his direction with a devilish grin on his face. "Yu...rai..." he slowly said as he licked his lips.

"Uhhh... yeah..." Yurai had no comeback for that. "Dude, what is your problem?"

Neoki laughed and laughed, "My problem is your problem..."

Yurai turned to the ghost-like Idene, "What could he mean by that?"

"Maybe what affected you has also taken Neoki hostage. He doesn't have the will to fight it. There must be something holding him back..." Idene told Yurai.

Neoki stood up gradually, "You will duel me or die... Yurai... die..."

Yurai was looking at Idene as he pointed to a possessed Neoki, "I'm pretty sure that was a death threat. If he doesn't know, guess who doesn't have a deck."

"Death... Yurai... Die..." Neoki laughed as he walked towards Yurai in no hurry.

Yurai was backing up out of slight fear, "I knew this was a bad idea... Why would I come back here after everything that happened to me?"

"Because of faith... I believe in you and you believe in yourself. Yurai... you have the soul of a true duelist. Keep calm." Idene explained.

Yurai closed his eyes, "You know sometimes I wonder if I was brave or just stupid... I always find trouble and hurt myself or someone else... But I think my dad would want me to go down with a fight." His eyes shot open and they flashed a bright gold, "I know this might not end well, but hey... if its to help my fellow classmate who's suffering as I did, I can't allow it."

Idene smiled as a bright light began to shine from Yurai's D-pad, "That is what I was waiting on. Your kind heart has spoken."

Yurai was flabbergasted when he saw a deck appear in his deck zone, "Looks like I choose option one, Neoki!"

Neoki's grin widened, "This time there will be no interuptions... That last duel... Yurai just got lucky... but this time Neoki settles this..." he then looked up as he laughed even more. "Father... this is what you wanted for me! All for father...!" His D-pad appeared on his arm just as his D-gazer appeared on his eye.

Yurai raised his eyebrow before throwing on his D-gazer, "Blah blah blah. I think we can both agree we've talked to much. Time I put you out your misery!"

* * *

Voice Actors

Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou

Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko

Tom Gibis/Aliq

Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell

Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington

Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace

Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu

Marc Thompson/Raiden Sato

Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura

Zach Tyler Eisen/Hex Corin

Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa

Jesse McCartney/Jay O'Conner

James Beach/Jun Hisagi

Ted Lewis/Walker Odayaka

Dan Petronijevi/Fudo Akainu

Darren Dunstan/Jacob 'Coyote' Pentenshi

Tara Strong/Plura Tomoshiki

Jamie Marchi/Lyone Hadora

Brittney Karbowski/Idene

Dante Basco/Neoki Xandrix

* * *

Oc Cards...

- None...

* * *

Tenshi: You just can't stay put can you?

Yurai: Its not my fault!

Fudo: Where ever he goes trouble soon follows.

Yurai: Not true!

Jun: You guys are just exaggerating, right?

Cloe: Nope.

Nikki: You know your track record Yurai.

Yurai: No, I don't for your information.

Hatsuo: Hex, get the list!

Hex: Alright.

Ryuuto: You guys got a list...

Luna: *sigh* Join us next time on Yugioh! Era-X: The Chaos Crusade; Awaited Rematch!

Tyson: Wow, a cool title.

Raiden: Yeah the recent titles bored me.

Jay: What about the Lone Coyote title?

Walker: *Yawn* Or Boost It Up?

Plura: Just move on with it...

Yurai: I just can't wait to see what this deck is made of!

Lyone: Who wants to play naked twister!


	8. Episode 7: Awaited Rematch Chaos Crusade

Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X

Chapter 7: The Chaos Crusade; Awaited Rematch!

Yurai stood before a possessed Neoki in the cold night. Yurai gazed at the troubled teen, he understood what pain he must be going through right now. Differences aside, he wasn't in this duel to finish what they started, but simply save Neoki from himself. On the other side he did want to know what this new deck that was bestowed upon him is capable of.

Yurai let a smirk escape and this made Neoki curious, "What's with that smile?" he asked in a low tone of voice.

"I just got of the emergency room and instantly I'm thrown at you..." Yurai's smirk turned into a straight face. "What is your problem anyway...?"

Neoki tilted his face to the side and with a crooked grin he answered, "Simple Yurai... I just don't like you..."

Yurai closed his eyes knowing there was more to it than that, "Is that so..." He looked up at Neoki with determination in his eyes. "Well you're gonna hate me with a passion when I win this duel!"

**AR VISION LINK, ESTABLISHED.**

"You have sealed your fate with those words filled with lies... Yurai you use your words to cover up your inner emotions..." Neoki smiled with a dark shadow over his eyes, "You are a splendid actor, Reihou... I must commend you on the lie you live, but for... Duel!"

**Yurai Lp: 8000**

**Neoki Lp: 8000**

Yurai and Neoki both drew their five cards and Neoki took the first turn by drawing his sixth as he laughed. "I play this monster here face-down along with this spell or trap." his laugh got even creepier. "Your turn..."

Yurai had drawn his next card before scanning over his hand, thinking of a strategy. He raised an eyebrow, "Okay, maybe this can work." he grinned.

Idene was looking over Yurai from behind him, waiting for his first move. She looked at Neoki and the grey and silver haired boy licked his tongue out and then blew an ugly kiss towards her. Idene flenched as she wondered if this child could see her as well. She whispered to Yurai as he was observing his hand, "I fear that Neoki can see me, Yurai." she said in her usual calm tone of voice.

Yurai looked up at the confused teen acting as his opponent for now, "Huh...?"

Neoki giggled and it echoed, "Yeah, spirit lady..." He then shot Idene as wink, "I see you!"

Yurai raised his left eyebrow, "This is all so wrong... I don't even feel like I'm standing in front of Neoki."

"Because you're not..." Idene answered. "His primal urges are exploding out of his mind. He is not himself anymore, but more like suppressed urges..."

Neoki was swaying back and forward, "Hehehe... Didn't they teach you not to keep a lady waiting... hahaha!"

Yurai narrowed his eyes, "The weirdness level just exceeded that of which is humanly possible..."

"Forget about it..." Idene suggested, "You must win this duel now."

"Right! The quicker we can shock him out of his craze the better!" Yurai smirked, "Let's get this party started! Well not an actual party, but you know what I mean..."

Neoki stood there with a crazed expression on his face before he smiled and drew a card, "I will show you my pain and demolish you!" He set a monster face-down and another card in his spell/trap card zone. "That does it for me."

Yurai drew his card next and his face looked like that of a scientist cooking up a master plan, "I summon Dual-Wielding Crusader (1800/500 lv4)!" A female with red flowing hair in black and pink armor jumped on the field. Under her armor she wore a black one-piece and black armored knee high boots. As the woman appeared on the field she twirled to golden lances in her hands before taking a fighting pose.

Neoki waved a finger back and forward, "Not so fast little mouse, I've laid out this little trap here." he began to smirk as the trap card Trap Hole was activated. "Meow... Hehehe!" Neoki laughed wickedly as Dual-Wielding Crusader fell through the hole and shattering into many pieces.

Yurai's right eyebrow twitched, "Idene... Just seeing him like this is weird enough to make me quit and go home."

Idene looked at Yurai with emotionless eyes, "Neoki acting the complete opposite of his character should be enough to motivate you to fight on and restore him..."

Yurai sighed, "I guess you're right... I set a face-down and end my turn."

Neoki drew his card and cringed his nose, "I flip summon Chaotic Sprite (1200/900 lv3) and summon Chaotic Battle Mage (1400/1400 lv4). I activate Battle Mage's effect and special summon Chaotic Defender Mage (200/2000 lv3) to the field as well!" Joining his other mages was a super muscular mage in a brown and red cloak. "Are you afraid yet, Future Loser Yurai? Hahaha!"

Yurai wore a blank expression on his face, "No, I am not. Not Regular Neoki..."

Neoki put a finger to his lips, "Shhhhh! I didn't tell you to talk little one. Now watch my next trick! I use my monsters to Booster Summon Chaotic Magician (3400/2700 Gr8)!"

The three spellcasters flew into the portal in the sky and after a flash of golden light Chaotic Magician decended from the newly made dimensional rip in the sky. The tall yet muscular blue skinned man in a black cape and hood appeared. His black cloak was slick and leathery and his staff like sword shined in the light of its arrival. Its eyes wore a deep crimson red with no pupils and when it showed its devilish grin you could see his sharp white teeth from under his hood.

Neoki grinned as he watched Yurai narrow his eyes, "I detach a supporter material to make your face-down disappear!"

Chaotic Magician produced an orb of purple light and slung it at Yurai's face-down which was revealed to be Magic Cylinder.

Yurai bit his lip trying to figure out what next, "Don't worry, Yurai. Stay calm and look at your hand..." Idene told her companion.

"Shut up busty lady! You don't have permission to talk!" Neoki yelled at the spirit that was Idene.

Yurai took in a breath of air before he studied his hand quickly. Instantly his eyes shot open and he smiled.

"Chaotic Magician! Give Yurai a direct attack will ya!" Neoki shouted as his magician gathered more light into its staff. "Forbidden Flash!" Chaotic Magician unleashed a giant wave of mystical energy rays that hit Yurai and created one big explosion around him.

"Ahhhh!" Yurai was yelling as he felt the pain throughout his body. The blast had enough impact to send Yurai flying backwards and hitting a tree he grunted.

**Yurai Lp: 600**

Neoki grinned from ear to ear, "I doubt you can last another turn. After I win, Yurai..." Neoki lowered his head, starring at the ground, "Your dead..." He then looked up at Yurai and began to laugh.

Yurai got up off the ground smirking, "Calm down will you." Once he was barely standing up straight he held up a card from his hand, "I activate Starlight Crusader's effect... When I take damage from a monster you control I can special summon this little fellow from my hand."

Appearing on Yurai's field was a small chibi-like warrior in a sky blue cloak that was kept closed by a golden star pendent. Under the cloak it wore light blue armor trimmed in gold.

"Starlight Crusader (100/100 lv2) also allows me to gain life points equal to the amount of damage I just received from your attacking monster." Yurai explained as Starlight Crusader held its hand in the sky, summoning a beam of light which hit Yurai.

**Yurai Lp: 4000**

Neoki didn't seem fazed at all, "This only allows me to torture you longer than what should have been. That will be my turn. It's okay to continue to struggle Yurai... you are my prey..."

Yurai drew his card as he ignored Neoki, "I summon Phaser Crusader (1200/1100 lv4) and with its effect, I attack you directly!" Phaser had pale skin, wore dull grey armor, and a torn cape on its back. He held a rusty sword and charged at Neoki, phasing right through Chaotic Magician to stab Neoki with his blade.

**Neoki Lp: 2800**

Neoki looked at the palm of his hands and began to laugh more and more by the second, "Yes! Please! Keep fighting for your life! It will make things much more satisfying when I defeat you!"

"I switch Starlight Crusader to defense mode and set a two face-downs to end my turn." Yurai starred at his opponent, awaiting his next move. *Idene... Everything about my next move is riding on luck... If this plan doesn't work out...*

*It will, dear Yurai.* Idene closed her eyes as she spoke telepathically to Yurai, *It is written...*

Yurai looked back at Idene, wondering what she meant by 'written'. He figured there was something she wasn't telling him, but he dismissed it to focus on the duel.

"You know what I'm gonna do next, Yurai. I use Chaotic Magician's effect." He detach a supporter material from him and was now deciding on which card to destroy, "Should I destroy that one or that one... I pick the face-down on the left!" Chaotic Magician fired another orb of light at Yurai's face-down, destroying it in the process. Neoki grinned, "That Mirror Force could've really come in handy, and I bet that other face-down is a dud. Just a fake you tried to use to confuse me!" Neoki continued to laugh, "Charge Chaotic Magician! Make that Phaser vanish into nothingness!"

Yurai smirked, "Hmph. I activate my trap you considered to be a dud, Desperate Measures. By sending Phaser Crusader and Starlight Crusader to my graveyard, I can Special Summon a Crusader from my hand or Deck."

Neoki narrowed his eyes, "What good will that do you! You can't take down my Chaotic Magician!"

Yurai drew a card from his deck, "Just watch and stop running your mouth. I Special Summon Lightning Crusader (1600/1200 lv4) in attack position." Yurai had summoned a warrior with big spiky blue hair with a gold lightning bolt in the center. He wore a high-collared silver cape, tight long sleeved blue shirt trimmed in gold along with black cargo pants with gold colored pockets and blue cuffed boots trimmed in gold.

"You shut up! Continue your attack Chaotic Magician! Show him his moves are worthless!" Neoki shouted. His powerful mage hit Lightning Crusader and destroyed him instantly.

Neoki felt a sharp pain pierce him and soon he found himself struck by multiple lightning bolts. "Wha?"

**Neoki Lp: 1000**

"Thanks to Lightning Crusader's effect, when I take battle damage from battles involving him, the damage is dealt to you instead." Yurai said smirking.

Neoki clenched his fist and yelled, "By detaching Chaotic Magician's supporter material I inflict 1000 damage to you!"

Yurai withstood the pain given to him, but his smirk didn't leave his face, "I'm still gonna win."

**Yurai Lp: 3000**

Neoki's eyes were basically bulging out of his head, "Whatever! I summon Chaotic Pawn (600/300 lv2) and open the portal of dimensions!" The dimensional rip opened up again taking Chaotic Magician and Chaotic Pawn, which was just a black flaming orb, with it.

"What?! You have a second Booster? I had no clue that someone could hold more than one!" Yurai was shocked as well as Idene.

"This Neoki... He is a threat indeed." Idene said to her comrade.

"Hahahahaaa! Get a load of Chaotic Incarnate: The Executioner (4000/100 Gr9)!" Falling to the ground was a gigantic knight in a purple cloak holding two silver staffs in each hand. "Cower in fear at my divine Booster monster! One of many I have obtained! That just about does it for me. That is until I finish you off."

**...**

In Yurai and the others' room, the three remaining boys were in a circle watching something. It seemed they were watching a holographic duel in the middle of the room.

"Wow... That monster is huge..." Hex stated looking at the duel between Neoki and Yurai.

Ryuuto looked at Hatsuo, "How did you do this anyway?"

"I bought the new D-pad yesterday. It comes with all these awesome functions like-" Hatsuo was cut off.

Ryuuto was laughing, "Alright, alright. But we should really be worrying about this new Neoki taking Yurai out."

Hex sighed, "I don't know how he can pull through this one..."

"He will. Don't worry Hex." Ryuuto reassured.

"Yeah, Yurai's gonna find a way." Hatsuo added.

**...**

Yurai looked up slowly at the towering monster and he then became more determined with a stern look on his face. Yurai smirked as he drew his card, "I wish this battle could've been with the real Neoki. He would've put up a better fight."

Neoki raised an eyebrow, "You can't possible have a way out of this! I'm the winner! Me!"

Yurai closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead, "Idene, you did say that at the moment his only concerned is with his biggest desire. And his desire at the moment is to defeat me, no matter how. Am I right?"

Idene nodded, "Because, like you, he was exposed to something in your first duel. That something wants to take over at any cost and to do so it needs to drive him insane... It uses what has been bothering him the most and increases his desire for it. Neoki couldn't get over not beating you for his own personal reasons."

Yurai nodded, "What if I let him beat me? Won't he be cured that way?"

Idene shook her head, "That would only make him obsess over his next problem."

"I see... I'll have to end this now." Yurai stated.

Neoki was too busy panicking at the thought of losing to Yurai. That would make Jacob a better duelist than he was, is what Neoki thought. He couldn't stand the thought of being last to Jacob and Yurai, it irked him.

"I summon Buster Crusader (1500/1000 lv3)." Yurai had summoned to his side of the field a warrior with a red mask, black scarf, leather jacket, and armored leather pants. He carried two modified pistols, a bazooka on his back along with a quiver and bow. "I equip Buster with Shooting Star Bow - Ceal. Buster Crusader loses 1000 ATK points, but he can attack directly. Go Buster." Buster Crusader took out his bazooka and fired the shot past the giant mage, hitting a dazed Neoki.

Neoki flew back and rolled on the ground coughing.

**Neoki Lp: 500**

"Since I've inflicted damage to you, I can activate Buster Crusader's effect. It allows me to hit you 500 extra damage." Yurai said this before Buster switched to his pistols and shot at Neoki, ending the duel.

**Neoki Lp: 0**

Neoki felt his head pounding and began to scream in agony. He had lost and it seemed the demon inside his head was eating away at him. Yurai looked on at the scene before him, "Idene... I must shoulder his pain, don't I?"

Idene had a faint grin on her face once she realized Yurai knew what he had to do, "Don't worry Yurai, I will guide you."

The both of them made their way over to a tortured Neoki. Yurai put his hand on Neoki's burning forehead. Yurai's eyes flashed a golden color and Idene began to emit a shining blue light. "I can feel his pain... It's hurting, but not as much."

"Release!" Idene shouted and Yurai did as he was told. The light around Idene and Yurai grew larger. And soon it exploded in silence leaving only Yurai on the ground, catching his breath.

Yurai looked around for Idene, but she was not in sight. Yurai then turned his attention to a motionless Neoki, "I think... it worked!" Yurai was smiling as Neoki opened his eyes.

Neoki sat up and looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with Yurai, "...Thanks..."

Yurai laughed a bit, "No pro-"

Neoki interrupted Yurai, "But understand... this does not make us friends..."

Yurai smirked as he nodded his head, "That's cool with me." Yurai got up and held out his hand.

Neoki accepted because he couldn't move completely by himself. "Next time we duel... I'll stand the victor. …Enter the tournament so you may fall to me."

Yurai was helping Neoki walk out the forest and Yurai was looking into the sky smirking, "Sorry... but I don't plan on entering that mess."

"It seems I've frightened you, huh? I don't blame you for being afraid to duel me head on." Neoki said with pride in his voice.

Yurai looked forward, "Honestly, I never planned on entering it. I was just gonna stand by and watch everyone else."

Neoki closed his eyes from tiredness, "When I win... be ready for another rematch, Reihou..."

Yurai looked at Neoki slowly falling asleep, "Anytime, Xandrix..."

**...**

**The next day...**

Yurai and his roommates were sleeping comfortably in their room with no disturbances. That was until their alarm clock rang and had woken only Yurai up. Yurai was half sleep as he got up to turn off the alarm clock, "What was this thing set for…?" Yurai wasn't aware enough to actually turn off the alarm on the clock so he tossed it out the window they left open, "That'll do…" Yurai hopped back in his top bunk bed not knowing that the others had set that clock for school today. It seems a group of boys were going to be slightly late today… if anyone wakes up at all.

Jun, Arcaine, and Fudo had gotten up on time thanks to Jun being on the student council. Jun had to get to some council things early and so he went ahead and woke up his buddies fearing they would oversleep.

The three of them walked out and ran into a semi-crowded hallway. "Looks like everyone is trying to get to class on time today…" Arcaine said as he looking at everyone.

"Should we go make sure Ryuuto and the others are up? They were pretty loud last night." Jun asked.

Fudo tried to push past their peers as they swept him up into the crowd, "A little help here!"

"Oh no, they caught Fudo!" Jun exclaimed right before he was being pushed forward by the crowd. "Arcaine! It's up to you!" he yelled to his friend after he was abducted by their peer group.

Arcaine had threw his fallen friends a thumbs up, but looked down and spotted a quarter, "Cool, a quarter!" For that split second he was distracted he had fallen down the same path as his roomies. While being taken down the hall Arcaine sighed, "I was so close…"

Fudo had arrived at the school before Jun and Arcaine. He was waiting for them at the school entrance and then the girls had arrived. Nikki, Cloe, Tenshi, Luna, and Lyone.

"Hey Fudo!" Nikki yelled at the blonde boy in front of them.

Tenshi looked around for a quick second, "You're not with the others?"

Fudo smiled, "Not at the time. But Jun and Arcaine should be on their way along with our other rowdy bunch."

Lyone was tapping her foot, "Well Jun needs to hurry up." She said a bit agitated.

"Why?" Cloe asked shyly.

Lyone put her hands on her hips, "The student council president is back today and he's holding an emergency meeting."

"Wow Lyone. This is the first time I've seen you serious." Nikki commented.

Just then Jun walked up with a fake smile on his face after seeing a red hot Lyone.

"Where're the others, bud?" Fudo asked.

Jun scratched his teal spiky hair, "Well… I had to leave it to Arcaine…"

"We need to hurry up Jun!" Lyone exclaimed.

"Why did you need to wait for Jun? Is there something going on between you two?" Tenshi asked teasingly.

Lyone snarled and Jun blushed, "He's a wet behind the ears council member and I'm in charge of him for now! You don't see me talking about your love polygon!"

Nikki froze, "What love polygon? Is there something you're hiding from us Tenshi?"

"Yep! Tenshi's in love with all your guy friends, even Hatsuo and poor little Hex!" Lyone said joking again before she ran off with Jun.

Tenshi was waving her hands back and forth, "No way! I don't even like the idea of being around so many boys! I can only bare it if I'm with… oh just forget it…"

"That Lyone… Even when she's serious, she finds a way to get some fun in." Luna said laughing slightly.

Fudo looked back and spotted Arcaine, "Hey check it out!" He said while pointing to his other roommate.

Arcaine walked up, rubbing the back of his neck knowing that he didn't keep up his part of the bargain.

"Where's Hex and the others?" Luna asked.

Arcaine looked off, "I failed to get them… but I saw a quarter-"

"Did you get the quarter?" Nikki asked.

"Not really. I spotted it but was to slow." Arcaine continued.

"You see, when you see it you should just pick it up without thinking anything more." Nikki shared some advice.

"Yeah I know, it's just that-"Arcaine couldn't finish his sentence.

"Focus." Luna suggested. She was just a tad bit worried that the other boys were having a bad influence on her young cousin.

Fudo looked up at the digital school clock on top of the school building, "We have twenty whole minutes before school officially starts. We can have two of us go back to get them."

"Nikki and Arcaine." Luna proposed. She knew that out of all of them, Nikki and Arcaine could get really angry and be a bit stubborn.

Arcaine's eyebrow twitched, "I cannot risk being late. I tried to get those chumps." His mind was set, no going back for him.

Fudo looked over at Tenshi, "You're my second choice. You may have experience getting hard sleepers up right? You are Yurai's childhood friend if my memory serves me right. I figure you've had to wake him up on multiple occasions."

Tenshi blushed, "Well… I guess. Yurai can oversleep at times."

Nikki smiled, "Good because we need to talk!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Tenshi's arm, dragging her along with her.

"School card shop anyone?" Fudo asked.

"Okay." Cloe replied smiling.

Nikki and Tenshi were walking back to the boys' dorm at their own pace. They seemed to be walking in awkward silence until Nikki broke it, "So, who do you like?"

Tenshi was shocked and taken back by her friend's question. She began to blush heavily, "I wouldn't even be able to handle something like that!"

Nikki tapped her chin, "Oh yeah. That phobia of yours is gonna get in the way of you getting a boyfriend."

Tenshi crossed her arms, "Who says I want one."

"I just thought that could help you get over it. Just trying to be a good friend." Nikki said.

Tenshi tensed up, "Yurai thought me hanging around him would help. Because he makes friends more easily than I ever could."

"We became friend easily." Nikki responded.

Tenshi sighed, "And how did we meet?"

Nikki narrowed her eyes, "After me and Yurai had a duel…"

"Exactly… If it was up to me I'd be that girl that stays away from everyone intentionally." Tenshi said sadly.

Nikki looked at her friend sulk, "How did you and Yurai become friends then? He's a boy and it seems you two have a nice friendship."

Tenshi thought for a moment, "Well… Our parents were friends and Yurai was kinda feminine. When we first met he freaked out over a ladybug and I guess I wasn't that intimidated by him. He was certainly kinder than the average boy. Believe it or not he didn't care for dueling and preferred to stay inside all day."

"Seriously?" Nikki was shocked, "So what made him start dueling?"

Tenshi rubbed her arm, "Well… When his dad past away, he went into a deep depression. I remember him watching a bunch of duels his dad had participated in and suddenly he became obsessed. I'm kinda glad he changed though. We soon met Aliq, who acted like our big brother I guess."

"Hmmm." Nikki started to think, "So Yurai used to be a big baby? You really wouldn't be able to tell at first glance."

Nikki and Tenshi eventually found themselves outside of the boys' room. The only problem was how they'd get in now.

"So what now?" Nikki asked. "Should we bang on the door?"

Tenshi went over to the palm scanner, "You know how every scanner has a code entry function, right?" Tenshi watched Nikki nod her head. "Let's just say Yurai sleep talks in class." Tenshi pressed a button on the scanner and the screen changed to numbers and such. She entered the passcode and afterwards the door slid open, no problems. "Nikki your up."

Nikki popped her knuckles and went to work. First she gently shook Hex and woke him up. "We overslept didn't we…?" Hex inquired.

Nikki nodded and told Hex to be quite nicely. Hex was watching Nikki's movements as she went up to Ryuuto's bed. She whispered something in his ear and he barely moved. Next thing you know Nikki shouted in his ear and Ryuuto jumped up covering up his ears.

"What was that?" Ryuuto asked as he began to rub his eyes. Nikki had put her finger on his lips before she walked over to Hatsuo.

Nikki pulled Hatsuo's cover off of him and looked around the room, "Pass me that water bottle." She was quite as Ryuuto handed her the bottle. Nikki then poured the water on Hatsuo's stomach and pants, causing him to shiver. Nikki then whispered in his ear, "Bed wetter…"

"Huh. You're lying…" Hatsuo was sleep talking as he felt over himself, searching for his cover until he felt something wet. "Ahhh!" he yelled and then spotted Nikki and Tenshi. "Waking up to two beautiful faces… I mean how dare you!"

Nikki looked at Yurai's bunk, he had not budged since they arrived. "I thought all this noise would have woken him up. But look at him, sleep like a baby."

Ryuuto was digging in his ear, "He didn't get his required amount of sleep last night."

Tenshi smiled, "I got this one." She went to the window and caught a ladybug in the palm of her hand. "Watch this." She said with a smile still on her face. Tenshi put the ladybug on Yurai's ear and it began to buzz. Yurai began to twitch and moan and soon he twitched even more by the second.

"What's happening?" Hex asked.

Tenshi backed up slowly, "By this time his subconscious should be causing him to have a nightmare about some bug. Aliq used to do this when we were kids."

Yurai was swatting the air, "Mommy! Help! The butterfly… it wants to kill me!" Yurai began to toss and turn, "Don't leave me! Mommy no! It brought back-up! Not the hair! The butterfly and friends are bullying me!"

"What goes on in that brain of his…?" Ryuuto wondered.

Yurai then hopped up out of his bed with his eyes blood shot red. He was huffing and puffing as beads of sweat dropped down his forehead. He looked around and saw his friends staring at him and he sighed, "Was it that bad?" He watched them all nod their head slowly and he hung his head in shame.

**…**

Lyone and Jun had walked into the student council room and were apparently the last to arrive. "At least the party didn't start without us." Lyone said as she and Jun took a seat at the large table along with others.

"Where's the president?" Jun asked.

"Hello student council members." Entering the room was the president. He was the eighteen year old Ranmaru Sarugaki, the guy most girls swoon over. He had messy orange hair, amber eyes, and a peach skin tone. Being the main representative of the student council, he had to wear a school suit while on duty. "How's everyone doing?" He said smiling, making most of the girls' in the council to form sparkles in their eyes. He wore a blue vest over a black dress shirt, white tie, with skinny jeans and blue shoes that looked like Nike KD VI.

Lyone looked at their president with a blank expression, "What is the emergency, Ranmaru?" She said it nonchalantly as she moved strains of hair out of her view.

Ranmaru leaned forward with his hands on the table, "I've heard you guys have been slipping up…" he said coldly.

"Are you gonna punish us?" Jun asked.

Ranmaru grinned, and then began to laugh, "No, not really."

Lyone sighed, "I wondered how long you could keep up that game of yours. To pull off a perfect lie, you must learn to act." She stood up with her hands on her hips and then pointed to Ranmaru.

Jun hung his head, "Lyone, I think you're the best liar out of all of us."

Lyone hit Jun on the head, "Now that hit was the hit of a true performer."

Jun was grabbing his head, "But that really hurt."

Lyone shrugged her shoulders, "Who said fake hits shouldn't hurt."

Ranmaru smirked at his subordinates, "But seriously you guys. I've heard a lot of things that can't be explained have been happening as of late. And our Vice President here" Ranmaru was referring to Lyone, "Has yet to do something about it."

Lyone looked at Ranmaru with fire in her eyes, "Keeping talking boss man and I'll expose those photos of a certain someone you're crushing on."

Ranmaru put on a fake smile, "I forgot you hate being reminded of your short comings…" He returned to a serious state of mind, "Student Council, it's time to crack down and do what we were made for."

Jun raised his hand, "Make sure to help others."

"Torture them when they disobey the rules?" Lyone added with a devilish grin.

"Yes and no, but above all else… We serve to protect our school, we are responsible." Ranmaru stated as all the others agreed.

**…**

Yurai and the others had made it back to school and were walking into the door just as the bell rang. They all sped up until they stopped after seeing the short Mr. Takai.

Yurai sighed, "Looks like we didn't make it. Right guys?" He looked around and his friends had disappeared. They seemed to have scattered the moment Mr. Takai was spotted coming out of the office. "Ryuuto? Nikki? Little Hex?"

"Mr. Reihou!" Yurai had looked down at Mr. Takai who had suddenly appeared in front of him.

Yurai raised an eyebrow out of suspicion, "How did your little legs get you here so fast? I had no clue you leprechauns were so magically fast."

Mr. Takai reached up and grabbed Yurai by the ear, "That's it Mister! Detention!"

Yurai was wiggling around from the pain of Mr. Takai's death grip, "Don't you have a class to teach! How do you always catch me?!" Yurai was screaming his last words as he was being dragged off.

Just around the hallway, the others (Nikki, Tenshi, Hex, Ryuuto, and Hatsuo) were peeking around the corner.

"Why did he just stand there?" Nikki asked as she face-palmed herself.

"He kinda set himself up for that one." Hatsuo added.

Ryuuto hung his head, "Classic Yurai…"

**…**

It was later on in the day and classes were going along smoothly. Knocking was heard outside of Ms. Florance's room.

"Plura, would you mind getting the door?" The purple headed teacher asked the girl nearest to the door with black hair.

Plura peered at her teacher for a second before getting up. She looked out the window of the door just before she kicked it open with force. "Hello…"

The door swung open and hit Yurai in the nose sending him to the floor squirming around, "That's not how you open a door! You could've used the sliding button you know!" He yelled in agony, still on the ground.

Plura looked at Yurai, "Opps…" she said it but didn't mean it. She then went back to her desk and picked up a book to read.

Mr. Takai walked into the room with a smile on his face, "Hello Ms. Florance. Yurai is a teacher's tool- I mean helper for today. He's been cleaning all day and I wondered if you had use for him. I'm out of ideas… he's cleaned gutters, toilets, garbage bots, and even washed my car."

Yurai was outside the door crying, "He made me wear a speedo! He's the embodiment of evil and torture!"

Ms. Florance kept her emotionless face and motioned for Yurai to come in, "You may leave now Mr. Takai. I'll find use for him, don't worry."

Mr. Takai walked out with a smile on his face, proud for putting Yurai through what he had for him. "I'll send the repair guy and his bot to you momentarily."

Yurai got on his knees begging, "Please, don't put me through what the tiny demon put me through."

Ms. Florance pointed behind Yurai, "You can help Jay and Tyson with grading some papers."

Yurai smiled, "That sounds reasonable." He went and took a seat beside Tyson and Jay.

"Here's your pile." Jay handed him his stack to grade.

Tyson glanced over at Yurai and then smirked, "Hey Yurai…"

Whatever Tyson had planned had to end badly for Yurai.

**…**

In Geography class there wasn't much teaching going on. Instead the hot-headed teacher Ms. Laval was rambling on about how useful weaker monsters were if used correctly. "They are easy to bring out and when combined with other cards effects, there's no telling what they can do!"

Raiden was having a simple side conversation with a pretty lady instead of paying attention to his ranting teacher.

"Which card would be best Raiden?" Ms. Laval asked as she held up two cards.

Raiden thought for a moment, trying to grasp what she was talking about, "Ummm… United We Stand?"

"Correct! See someone was listening." Ms. Laval said.

Luna was looking at Raiden, "Yeah, he was totally listening." She started to laugh.

Beside Luna was Raven. She was minding her own business and read a psychology book, ignoring everything around her.

Ms. Laval took a seat in her desk, "I'm done teaching Geography… Free time for you guys."

"Now I can sleep in peace…" Walker said drowsily as he laid his head on the desk.

After school…

"What are we gonna do now?" Ryuuto asked, walking alongside the others.

Yurai scratched his head, "I'm gonna go catch the food network. This week's buffet explosion week."

"Food network?" Jay asked.

"Yurai loves that channel." Hex told Jay.

"We could go to your family's card shop, Arcaine." Jun suggested.

"I forgot your family owned a card shop." Luna said happily. "Hex, wanna buy some cards?"

Hex nodded, "Of course."

Lyone then came out of nowhere and put her arms around Tenshi and Nikki, "Going into town! I'm in, we girls can even go shopping for bikinis and stuff!"

Yurai dug in his ear and looked at his finger when he pulled it out, "Yeah, I think I'll just go home. Don't need new clothes or cards." Yurai then began to walk off, "See you later." He said with a smile on his face.

Lyone grabbed Yurai by the hood of his jacket, "You are coming with us." She said in a disturbing tone. "Cloe, shouldn't he join us."

Cloe nodded, "It would be nice…"

Yurai sighed, "I can't say no to someone as sweet as Cloe…"

Nikki raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that!"

Yurai tried to run away, but Lyone really had a good grip, "No! I mean-! Just put me out of my misery…"

"I'm gonna have to prepare for this!" Hatsuo said eagerly.

Jun was happy, "Into the town huh. This is going to be so much fun with all you guys!"

**…**

Neoki was laid up in his bed inside the school infirmary, looking out of the window at Yurai and his friends. Neoki had been there ever since Yurai signed him in late last night. Neoki was bandaged up around his chest and forehead, leaving him shirtless. He was gripping his stomach as he was sitting up observing his peers, "…"

"You're not going soft on me are you?" Jacob asked as he brought Neoki some books.

Neoki pressed a button beside him, which caused his window to block out the light as it turned dark, "No…" He had turned to Jacob and grabbed his books from him with little strength he had.

Jacob crossed his arms, "Why do you need these relics anyway? You would think someone in the infirmary would use this time to rest, not learn."

Neoki glared at Jacob, "Can I trust you?" he asked blandly.

Jacob smirked, "Not exactly, but since you've been though a lot like losing to Yurai again, I'll think about it."

Neoki gritted his teeth, "It is my first lose against him… The first time, let's just say we were interrupted…" Neoki then coughed heavily. He hung his head over his books from being too weak and on the verge of passing out, "I need you to do something for me…" he opened a book, revealing a page to Jacob.

* * *

Voice Actors

Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou

Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko

Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell

Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington

Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace

Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu

Marc Thompson/Raiden Sato

Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura

Zach Tyler Eisen/Hex Corin

Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa

Jesse McCartney/Jay O'Conner

James Beach/Jun Hisagi

Ted Lewis/Walker Odayaka

Dan Petronijevi/Fudo Akainu

Darren Dunstan/Jacob 'Coyote' Pentenshi

Tara Strong/Plura Tomoshiki

Jamie Marchi/Lyone Hadora

Liam O'Brien/Ranmaru Sarugaki

Brittney Karbowski/Idene

Dante Basco/Neoki Xandrix

* * *

Oc Cards...

Yurai's-

Starlight Crusader  
Light|Level 2  
Fairy/Effect  
- When you take damage from a card your opponent controls: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage you took.  
(ATK/100 DEF/100)

Buster Crusader  
Dark|Level 3  
Warrior/Effect  
- When a "Crusader" monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.  
(ATK/1500 DEF/1000)

Dual-Wielding Crusader  
Earth|Level 4  
Warrior/Effect  
- Once per turn, if this card attacks and your opponent controls a monster at the end of the Damage Step: You can discard 1 card; this card can attack an opponent's monster once again during this Battle Phase.  
(ATK/1800 DEF/500)

Lightning Crusader  
Light|Level 4  
Warrior/Effect  
- Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would have taken from a battle involving this card.  
(ATK/1600 DEF/1200)

Phaser Crusader  
Dark|Level 4  
Warrior/Effect  
- During your Main Phase 1, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Other monsters cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.

(ATK/1200 DEF/1100)

Neoki's-

Chaotic Pawn

Dark|Level 2

Spellcaster/Effect

- Once per turn if this card were to be destroyed by battle, it is not.

(ATK/600 DEF/300)

Chaotic Defender Mage

- A strong magician skilled in the defensive arts.

(ATK/200 DEF/2000)

Chaotic Incarnate: The Executioner

Dark|Grade 9

Spellcaster/Booster/Effect

- ?

(ATK/4000 DEF/100)

* * *

Yurai: I wanna go home…

Lyone: We're set. No turning back now.

Cloe: Where are we going first?

Tenshi: Shopping for clothes?

Fudo: Nah, you girls can go shopping for clothes and stuff.

Tyson: Hey, Arcaine. We get the friends and family discount right?

Arcaine: No…

Jun: Maybe I should buy just a few booster packs.

Ryuuto: Or more. You never really know when you might get lucky.

Hex: Luna? Are you shopping too?

Luna: Yeah, but I'll be back for you.

Walker: Field trip or something?

Jay: I guess…

Raiden: Code red you guys. Hatsuo's missing.

Ranmaru: Find out what he's planning next Yu-Gi-Oh! Era-X: Into the town; Council Recruiting?

Plura: Bye…

Yurai: Must… record… Buffet Explosion!

Nikki: No!

* * *

_**Hey you guys! Hope this installment was enjoyable. Things are building up again, so stick around. Please R&R and don't forget I have no problem with discussing things about your character with you over PM. Like I've mentioned before, every Oc will have a chapter dedicated to them sooner or later and everyone gets to duel eventually, I just have to move the plot along. *Smiiilllleeeeyyy faaaacccceeee* We can add some things to them, as in personality, cards, add onto their background. Just some stuff before everything is cemented in permanently. And I try my best to reply to reviews so there you have it. I am L.A.P. and I'm gonna go rest… or watch some food network…**_


End file.
